


Contratos [Haikyuu!!]

by AgenteReimers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Soulmates, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteReimers/pseuds/AgenteReimers
Summary: Las familias más ricas de la prefectura de Migayi se encuentran en un punto de contratos importantes, siendo así que involucran a sus propios hijos en éstos.Un par de casamientos arreglados agitan la vida de 4 estudiantes, grandes revelaciones y aventuras entre ellos para evitar los casamientos después de los 18, de todas formas aún tienen 3 años para acabarlo y hacer entender a sus padres, tres largos años para poder felices.☆M-Preg/Donceles☆Personajes Haikyuu!!☆Parejas: TsukkiYama-KageHina-DaiSuga-KuroKen-Otras☆Mundo Almas Gemelas: Tatuaje☆Historia AU🚫No admite adaptación.🚫Prohibido el plagio.#Volleyball2020☡Contenido Yaoi Soft/Parejas LGBT/BoyXBoy
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Prólogo

Silencio ❝El silencio habita   
mi alma cansada,   
mi cuerpo amarrado,   
cadenas amargas. 

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊   
✯   
★   
✯   
★

En primer lugar ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Es una de las oficinas de papá Daichi, sin embargo estamos Shoyo y yo en la sala de espera con mamá Suga y no entiendo el por qué.

Muevo mis pies frenéticamente por los nervios, veo mucha gente de aquí para allá con muchos papeles y hablando por teléfonos. Algunos se ven preocupados, otros serios y algunos muy concentrados en sus computadoras. Observe sus rostros, sus ojos más que nada; como si tratara de leer sus mentes solo para saber tratar son sus intenciones. Es normal en mí analizar mi exterior, para ver si hay algún peligro ... Como si fuera un instinto de supervivencia.

\- Señor Sugawara, el señor Daichi lo llama a la sala de conferencias con sus hijos presentes.- dijo una señorita de cabello azabache, su trayectoria era casi del mismo color que su cabello haciendo resaltar su piel blanca. Utiliza lentes y credencial con el nombre de Kiyoko Shimizu.

》 Debe ser la secretetaria de papá ... 《

\- Gracias, iremos en seguida.- pronunció mamá Suga con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su traje azul marino sin corbata con camisa blanca, las facciones del doncel eran perfectas, eran delicadas como si fuera de porcelana.

Shoyo y yo también ibamos bien vestidos, y ésto no me daba buena espina. Mi hermano mayor iba de un traje gris y yo uno muy negro. El edificio era enorme y la oficina de papá estaba cerca del último, odio las alturas con mi vida; y para mi mala suerte el ascensor estaba hecho de vidrio blindado para la seguridad. Sin embargo sigo sin confiar en sufrir.

Llegamos después de subir unos 18 pisos, seguidos de su secretaria. Al salir rechinaban los tacones de ella por el pasillo, tocó con seguridad la puerta para que un hombre -seguramente un guardia- le abra la puerta. La señorita Kiyoko nos dejó pasar y los presentes se levantaron por educación.

Mi padre pasó por un lado de la gran mesa rectángular para saludarnos con besos, abrazos y sonrisas que encantaban a mi mamá. Entonces al separarnos nos presentó con los demás.

\- Señores, ellos son mi familia. Él es mi esposo, Sugawara Koushi. Suga ellos son Kuro Tetsuro y Kenma Kozume.- señaló un hombre con cabello negro muy alto y al lado de este un hombre con cabello rubio pero con raíces negras. Por deducción supe que era un doncel.- Y ellos son mis hijos, Shouyou y Tadashi.- nos acercamos y nos saludamos como "profesionales" como lo hizo mi madre con ellos.

\- Un gusto conocerlos.- mencionó el más alto, que con una sonrisa se aleja un poco para hacer una señal a dos chicos que estaban presentes.- Ellos son mis hijos, los mellizos Kei y Tobio.- nos saludamos como antes y nos miramos fijamente, el chico rubio y yo ya nos conocíamos. Pero realmente me desagrada, así que estas miradas son solo de odio.

Tobio nunca lo conocí en persona, entonces lo diferente que son me es impresionante cuando son hermanos mellizos, pero ese asombro se va cuando veo la expresión seria en ambos en toda la reunión. Nos sentamos frente a ellos y mis padres al otro extremo con los invitados de papá Daichi.

Yo tenía el ceño fruncido desde que vi en la sala de conferencias, sabía que era hijo de una de las familias más ricas de Miyagi, pero nunca pensé que tenía ligada a nuestros asuntos de la empresa. Empezaba a tener calor y me molestaba el cuello de la camisa, al igual que mamá Suga, yo no llevo corbata. Así que tenía unos botones desabrochados, sin embargo sigo sintiendo calor, no estaba cómodo en aquel lugar. Aunque en la sala estaban adornada cálidamente, tenían el aire hostil.

La voz de papá Daichi me sacó de mis pensamientos y análisis de esta incómoda -según yo- situación.

\- Chicos, debemos hablarles de algo.- Dije llamando la atención de nosotros cuatro, intrigados por ésto dejé mi expresión de desagrado y lo miré relajadamente.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron pesadamente.

\- No es algo a la ligera, es un problema mucho más grande que nosotros, los adultos.- dijo el señor Tetsuro moviendo sus manos con una incomodidad notoria en sus ojos.

\- Chicos ... debemos hacerles casamientos arreglados ... entre ustedes ...- dijo mamá Suga con seguridad en sus ojos pero una decepción en sus palabras.

Miré sorprendido a todo el mundo, mi boca dibujó una gran "o". Después de unos minutos en silencio golpeé la mesa que al mismo tiempo me levanté de la silla, llamando a la atención de todos los que me llamaron una mirada sorpresiva.

\- ¿Có-Cómo? ¿Por qué? .- pregunté con odio en mis palabras, estaba muy enojado y les diría lo que pienso aún con mis quince años.- O sea, ¿Saben que es ilegal? .- empiezo a reír por la desesperación.- No nos pueden hacer eso ...

\- Hijo tranquilo, no es algo que nosotros queramos de todas las formas ...- susurró papá Daichi tratando de controlarme. Como si pudiera ahora mismo.

\- No lo haré, no me casaré con ninguno de ellos.- los miré y dirigí mi mirada a mi padre, qué estaba dispuesto a abrazarme, pero lo rechacé.- Al menos dime ¿Por qué? .- estaba todavía exaltado y apunto de soltar lágrimas por la rabia, pero tienen que mantenerme fuerte para su respuesta, sé que se debe al dinero.

\- Hijo, es ... clasificado, pero no tiene que ver por dinero ...- dijo mirándome a los ojos. No sabía si creerle o no, su mirada es confusa, o solo yo lo veo así.

Miré a mi alrdedor, Shouyou estaba con mamá Suga y le hablaba para calmarle. La otra familia podría controlar a sus hijos que estaban igual de exaltados o incluso más. Todo estaba en cámara lenta y algo borroso. No lo puedes creer, ¿en serio? ¿Debo casarme con uno de ellos? Sí no me dejan alternativa, por favor que no sea con Kei.

\- Chicos ... la información es clasificada, por algo importante y no lo puedo entender ...- dijo el señor Kuro al ver que sus hijos lo atacaban con preguntas.

\- ¿En serio esa patética excusa? .- soltó Kei con rabia.- Si es que me llegas a casar, no lo hagas con el de la cara manchada.- me señaló y yo con mucha ira me le acerqué para golpearlo, como había estado esperando por años.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices así, idiota ?! .- Le sujeté de la camisa para golpearlo en su horrible rostro arrogante. Boté sus lentes al suelo y le dejé una pequeña herida en el labio.

\- ¡Tú eres más idiota que yo! ¡Eres pequeño y débil! .- me dijo mientras me golpeaba con más fuerza de la que yo le di.

Nuestros padres nos separaron para evitar una masacre, realmente lo mataré un día. Lo juro por mi madre.

\- Ese día debí golpearte más.- soltó con una sonrisa malvada, lo odio a más no poder. La ira graba por mis venas.

\- Pues yo debí golpearte, tú empezaste esa vez.- tengo el ceño fruncido y siendo sabor a sangre en mi boca, ese mal nacido me golpeó muy fuerte.

\- ¡Chicos basta! ¿De qué día hablan? .- dijo mamá Suga para calmar las aguas. Pero eso solo me puso los pelos de punta, ese día fue uno de los peores de mi existencia.

\- Nada mamá, no es nada.- me solté del agarre de mi padre para salir de aquel lugar, pero esto regresó por mí y yo dije que debiamos hablar con quien nos casaríamos.

Hablamos por unos minutos más en esa mesa, Kei y yo estamos hechos un desastre. Entonces me acordé de la noticia de que me casaría con Tobio, me alivié por unos minutos, pero al recordar que nunca encontraré mi alma gemela me duele y mucho. El tatuaje con forma de ondas como aire nunca será correspondido si me caso con Tobio ... debemos cambiar ésto.

꧁ Fin del Prólogo ꧂

Notas: Para no confundirlos les explicaré el qué son y cómo funciona este mundo.

Aquí se encuentran los donceles hombres que se pueden embarazar y tienen características más finas, no todos son donceles.

Además de eso, están "Las Almas Gemelas" y en esta historia es a través de los tatuajes. O sea, tanto hombres como mujeres tienen un tatuaje de nacimiento que tienen tú alma gemela. Según ésto, puedes ser feliz, te entiendo y lo amarás, no importa qué. Si tu alma gemela muere, el tatuaje se borra y puedes estar libre de esa maldición. Resulta que no todos siguen esta "maldición o condición", pero si estás con otra persona siempre sentirás un vacío y eso tiene que tener problemas en su relación por no estar "pre-destinados".

Bueno, es mi primera historia de este fandom. Si tienen alguna duda al respecto a los contenidos, pueden preguntar ^^


	2. Capítulo Uno

【Capítulo Uno】

Ha pasado un mes desde esa noticia, y no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Aún me toma desprevenido, el que mis padres han tomado una decisión así y de esta manera tan arrepentida ... El problema debe ser tan malo como para que hagan eso, ellos siempre nos han puesto por encima de todo y nunca nos han obligado a nada, han sido educados y nos enseñaron valores y tomar decisiones, que nadie nos pase a llevar o que nos maltraten ... Pero eso es malo, nunca lo harían a no ser que fuera demasiado necesario. 

Con tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y conclusiones apresuradas no puedo concentrarme en la revista de voleibol en mis manos, así que sin más la dejo del lado para poder salir al patio y respirar algo. Necesito salir de allí lo antes posible, me siento sofocado. Es normal ya que estar libre por más de quince años y luego que te quiten la opción de elegir es horrible. 

Camino por los largos y decorados pasillos de mi casa, salgo al patio bien cuidado, era hermoso. Veo una cabellera pelinaraja revoloteando entre los arbustos, de seguro que juega con Tessa, nuestra perra es una muy bonita pastora alemana. 

Me acercó a mi hermano y lo veo pensativo, así que le pregunto: 

\- ¿Estás bien? .- él nunca fue callado ni mucho menos tranquilo, aunque él fuera del hermano mayor por un año era muy inmaduro. Pero desde aquel día se le ve más distante. 

\- No... Aún estoy algo impresionado por la noticia...- sigue acariciando a Tessa que recibe sus mimos con gusto. 

\- Sí... También lo estoy...- 

\- ¿Qué tan grave es la situación para que nos obliguen a algo así?.- como lo suponía, el había pensado lo mismo al respecto. 

\- No lo sé... Sólo quiero que acabe ya...- susurré mientras me sentaba en el pasto y empezaba acariciar a Tessa, el hacerle aquello me relajaba, era interesante que los animales te hagan sentir de esa manera.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, el día era hermoso. No había ni una nube y el cielo azul resplandecía, había una cálida brisa de verano que estaba por la zona, haciendo que los árboles se movieran al son de una canción tranquila, algunas hojas caían lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Inspiré fuertemente para que el aire y la tranquilidad llegará a mi mente y poder relajarme. 

Estuvimos así por unos minutos más, hasta que una vibración del telefeno de Shouyou interrumpió el momento. Vió uno de los mensajes que le llegó y se sonrojó, sonrió al responder aquel mensaje, y cuando lo envió suspiró. Parece que encontró el verdadero amor, así que sonrié con picardía y le pregunté:

\- Entonces... ¿Quién es el afortunado?~

\- A-Ah... Bue-Bueno...- Le daba vueltas al asunto, no quería decirmelo, pero a la vez sí porque es muy importante para él, sé todas sus manías y por eso puedo decir que lo conozco tanto, ser hermanos unidos nos ayuda mucho.- Mejor te lo cuento en mi habitación.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a su habitación, recorriendo los pasillo que por todo éstos años de existencia me los sé de memoria. 

Llegamos a una habitación con unos colores azules y una estadería en donde guarda sus cuadernos de secundaria... En tan sólo en eso me duele la cabeza, éste año después de vacaciones de verano entraré a Karasuno, el lugar en donde está mi hermano. Aunque le quedan un par de meses para cumplir los 17 años, el pasó a segundo año de secundaria. 

Nos sentamos en su cama y me miró muy ansioso, se le veía feliz. Con un brillo que en sus ojos que nunca había visto. 

\- Es que... después de la reunión con los chicos... Tobio y yo nos empezamos a hablar más seguido...- estaba nervioso y no dejaba de mover sus manos, tartamudeo un poco, pero se le veía feliz. Mi hermano se estaba enamorando. 

\- Así... Tobio... ¿Eh?~.- lo miré pícaro y empecé a molestarlo. 

Mi hermano Shouyou no tiene un tatuaje que esté ligado a alguien, ya que su alma gemela falleció cuando él tenía diez años. Y ahora que él no tiene esa marca, decidió que iba casarse o estar con alguien que lo amé por igual y no por un tatuaje y él haría lo mismo. Pero la noticia del casamiento arreglado le arruinó su sueño, pero aún tenía esperanzas de que todo terminara. Aún nos quedan 3 años más para que lo cancelen, ya que yo al ser el menor de los cuatro les doy más tiempo para cambiar las cosas. 

\- Y ¿Por qué te gusta Tobio?.- sonreí al ver que se ponía rojo como tomate de pies a cabeza. 

\- Bue-Bueno... Él es... lindo y por mensaje es muy tierno... Me dice cosas que me hacen sentir bien y... y nos gustan casi las mismas cosas... A veces es algo lento, pero eso hace que me guste...- dijo al mirar su celular y tartamudeaba, sus ojos brillaban y un sonrojo muy tierno salió de sus mejillas. 

\- Me alegro que sea así.- Le sacudí el cabello. 

Literalmente de los dos soy el más "maduro" incluso siendo el menor, él mide unos centímetro más bajo que yo. A veces nos confunden las edades y tenemos que mostrar nuestra identificación para comprobar que es al revés. Shouyou sacó el cabello pelinaranja del abuelo de Suga, aunque el color no es tan fuerte y llamativo por una difuminación con el cabello de papá Daichi. 

Y yo, supuestamente saqué la altura de papá Daichi y el cabello una combinación de negro y peligris -eso no me lo creo ni yo-, pero mis padres me lo dijeron así que no hay duda. Las pecas no saben de que pariente vienen, pero dicen que tomaba mucho sol de niño, haciendo que esas manchas sean lo peor de mí. También tengo un poco de racionalidad de papá y algo de optimismo de mamá Suga. Sin embargo cuando se trata de mis habilidades soy inseguro y pesimista. 

Shouyou es más seguro y optimista en todo, es alegre por mamá Suga. Él me defendía cuando era niño, así que es como un héroe para mí. La primera vez que lo hizo fue cuando unos niños me empezaron a molestar por mis pecas, allí estaba Kei. Me golpeó en el patio y me insultó por mis manchas, Shouyou salía más tarde por estar en otro grado, pero agradecía que llegara a tiempo o sino sería demasiado tarde. Le pedí a mi hermano que no le dijera nada a mamá y papá para no hacerlos sentir mal. Por eso ellos no saben nada. No importaba qué, él estaba allí para mí, en tal punto de mi vida decidí que le devolvería el favor, haciendo lo mismo con protegerlo y cuidarlo. 

\- ¡Ya llegamos!- gritó mamá Suga desde la entrada de la casa, un eco se hizo presente en ésta haciéndolo saber hasta las arañas de los rincones más profundos del ático. 

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de mamá al entrar, y miré a Shouyou; que por alguna razón estaba nervioso. Le pregunté el por qué y me dijo que Tobio le invitó a pasar el rato por el parque. Claramente era un cita y se lo hice saber, poniéndolo rojo como tomate maduro en plena granja. 

Reí y bajé para ver a nuestros padres, le di la bienvenida y los abracé. Ellos fueron a un par de negocios por cerrar y creo que le fue bien con ello porque venían felices y con pastel. Luego llegó Shouyou a hacer lo mismo, con una sonrisa muy grande en su alegre rostro. 

La tarde pasó rápido y el atardecer igualmente con sus hermosos colores característicos. Comimos el pastel que mamá y papá trajeron, nos hablaron del trabajo y lo bien que les fue, les preguntamos por qué trajeron el pastel; nos respondieron que no había razón para hacerlo. Y supe que no había razón para algunas cosas a veces, me puso muy feliz. 

Shouyou pidió un momento para hablar luego de comerse su pedazo de pastel. Allí me acordé de los compromisos... Durante toda una tarde de risas y comida con la familia se me había olvidado el hecho que estoy comprometido. 

\- Mamá, papá... Hoy... Yo hablé con Kei...-lo miré con asombro, sabía que mentía. Si hablará de Tobio estaría más nervioso que de costumbre, aquí está nervioso porque no le gusta mentirles.- Y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al parque... 

Mamá Suga y papá Daichi sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron a los ojos con brillo muy hermoso. Me encantaba la relación de mis padres, a mí me gustaría tener una así... 

\- Hijo eso es muy bueno, me alegra que empiecen de ésta manera.- 

Shouyou sonrió tristemente, al igual que sus palabras que eran de decepción. Al terminar de limpiar los platos y recoger la mesa; él y yo fuimos a conversar por invitación mía a mí habitación. Necesitaba saberlo. 

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que era con Kei?.- dije con un ceño fruncido y algo enojado, no por el hecho de mentir, sino porque odiaba a ese chico con mi alma. 

\- Es que... si les decía que era con Tobio... tal vez me dirían que no. Ya que no es mi compromiso...- susupiró con pesadez, estaba igual de cansado con ésta estúpidez del casamiento arreglado. 

\- Está bien... Lo entiendo, sólo esperemos que no lo sepan después de un tiempo.-sonreí para darle más ánimos, verlo triste me rompía el corazón. Sólo quiero verlo feliz con la persona indicada, la persona que él elija. 

Conversamos un rato más para olvidar éste problema, y nos dimos cuenta que en unos cuantos días debemos ir a la escuela. Obviamente ya lo sabíamos, pero nuestras emociones nos juegan una mala pasada con olvidar fechas importantes. Y una de mis tensiones -además del casamiento- es entrar a secundaria. Mi nueva escuela apartir de ahora, mi hermano me ayudaría a adaptarme en aquel lugar, lo conoce bien -o en gran parte-.

Muchas veces le pregunté si había un club de Gimnasia Rítmica, ya que es mi deporte favorito. No juego Volleyball como mis padres y mi hermano, a ellos le viene de sangre y para mí no. Sólo soy un aficionado que lee revistas y va apoyar a su hermano en diversos partidos. También le ayudo en su entrenamiento -claro si es considerado el hecho de que yo le lance la pelota y él la remate-. Nuestros padres también le ayudan con diferentes aspectos como la recepción -Papá Daichi- y la colocación de la pelota -Mamá Suga-. 

A mí me empezó a gustar la Gimnasia Rítimica al ver una vez las olímpiadas cuando tenía tres o cuatro años, entonces mis padres decidieron ponerme en una escuela lo antes posible y cumplir mis sueños antes de que mi flexibilidad se fuera para siempre. Desde entonces tengo un nivel más alto de lo normal, siendo así que me queda poco para llegar a nivel nacional, éste año daré lo mejor para llegar a serlo y nada ni nadie me detendría. Y por lo visto Shouyou me dijo que tenían un club, me uniría a él y también estaré en la escuela. Debo hacer el proceso más rápido o sino mis posibilidades se acaban con el tiempo. 

Era el final del día, y luego del atardecer llegaron las estrellas. Me quedaba un par de horas en verlas y luego iba a dormir tranquilamente con ellas en mi mente. 

**"Un niño pequeño con el cabello verde muy oscuro iba caminando por las calles hasta su hogar, desde sus ojos rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas con pecas, éstas quedaban rojas al igual que sus ojos, resaltando más de las pecas de las que tanto odiaba y los demás hacían lo mismo.**

**Llegó a su casa, y fue recibido por su madre, quien lo vió, se alteró y lo abrazó de inmediato.**

**\- Tadashi, hijo mío. ¿Qué sucedió?.- le hizo que le mirara a su ojos, pronto el peligris lloraría con él si seguía llorando el pequeño de esa manera.**

**\- Ma-Mamá... ¿Por qué el mundo odia mis pec-pecas?.- dijo entre sollozos e hipos que dificultaban su pronunciación.**

**\- Tadashi, te lo diré ... Los chicos de quienes se burlan de esas hermosas manchas es porque no tienen ellos ... y brillas en lo más alto de ese cielo ...- susurró como si fuera un secreto; le sonrió mientras le acariciaba las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que restaban en su rostro ".**


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [N/A]: Me dí cuenta que soy un asco narrando como personaje así que lo haré normalmente como 3ra persona. 

●

La semana pasó rápido para los hermanos Shouyou y Tadashi. Con el tiempo se iban mejorando de la inesperada noticia que a ambos les impactó de sobre manera y para agregar picante a la sopa, aún no sabían del por qué de la decisión por sus padres. 

Sin embargo, ese día era exclusivamente especial o eso creía Tadashi. Que se miraba indeciso en el espejo de su cuarto por el uniforme negro y el cómo usar la camisa en su primer día de secundaria. 

Después de rendirse ante la inseguridad, ponerse la camisa dentro del pantalón para ponerse su chaqueta. Al salir de su habitación adornada por diferentes elementos de su gusto, fue a la cocina en donde le esperaba su padre y vestido para acompañarlos a su primer día. Shouyou estaba a su lado comiendo su tazón de cereal con leche y su mochila en el respaldo de la silla. 

\- Buenos días.- dijo al sentarse con su familia; sus acompañantes lo saludó de igual manera.- ¿Y mamá? .- solicitados por la notoria ausencia del mencionado. 

\- Está arreglándose, dijo que tuvo 5 minutos más pero se quedó dormido.- Dijo divertido al recordar la escena que hizo su esposo en la cama esa mañana. 

Hubo un par de risas de los tres, y siguió con un silencio. El ambiente era cómodo y comían tranquilos. 

\- Ahora que me acuerdo, su madre no podrá ir con nosotros. Tiene una reunión importante.- dijo Daichi. 

\- Oh ... No importa, mientras que voy bien en el trabajo.- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinaranja. 

Y hablando del rey de Roma, apareció Suga un poco alborotado por la situación. Sino se apresuraba llegaría tarde, así que tomamos una fruta y un bocadillo para el camino. Saludó a sus hijos ya su esposo con un beso. 

\- Mis amores, no podré ir con ustedes. En serio me encantaría, pero lo siento con mi alma.- estaba realmente triste. Además de para Tadashi era su primer día en secundaria, y quería ver su ingreso. 

\- Mamá, no te preocupes.- Tadashi tiene éxito de su silla y lo abrazó.- Si quieres nos puedes dejar a la escuela mañana.- Le sonrió para que tenga su típica sonrisa de todas las mañanas. 

\- Por supuesto mi vida.- le abrazó más fuerte y le besó la frente. Su sonrisa volvió a sus labios. 

Daichi miraba conmovido por la escena, en serio amaba a su esposo y su familia con su vida, y nunca lo cambiaría. Se consideró tan afortunado por esta suerte. 

Shouyou se unió al abrazó con su madre, rieron y Suga se enfrentaron a salir a la reunión tan importante. 

Ambos chicos terminaron su desayuno al igual que su padre, que fueron rumbo en su auto a su primer día de escuela. 

Tadashi apretaba con nervios su mochila entre sus manos. Miraba por la ventana del auto para distraerse, realmente quería empezar bien ese año. Pero sinceramente ese día no sería el mejor de todos. 

El pelinaranja lo cambió, estaba a su lado en el asiento trasero. Sonrió y le susurró algo a su oído. 

\- Tranquilo. El primer día es así, si tienes un problema solo dime.- registró sus dientes y dió su pulgar arriba como aprobación. 

Tadashi se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la nuca. Nunca pensé que sería tan obvio sus nervios. Le sonrió de vuelta para creer saber que le agradecía. Y sí que lo hice, ya que durante todo el trayecto estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Tadashi se bajó y cerró la puerta de este sin dejar de mirar ese enorme edificio. Tragó fuerte, y por un momento deseaba ser el chico de 12 años. 

\- Tranquilo hijo, ya sabes que todo estará bien.- sonrió su padre a un lado de él. 

No podría evitarlo, era muy inseguro y siempre la mala suerte caía en él. Así en su primer día de secundaria podrá esperar de todo; desde una caía simple en el pasillo hasta manchar al director con parte de almuerzo. 

Su rostro se puso pálido y se le revolvió el desayuno en su estómago por las diferentes maneras de joder el primer día de escuela y quedará como el idiota del establecimiento. 

Se despidió de su padre, que le deseó suerte a sus dos hijos. Shouyou y él fueron a ver en la clase en la que quedó, y su hermano mayor lo acompañó. En la clase uno-cuatro ya había llegado la mayoría y los asientos algo ocupados, su hermano se despidió y se fue a su clase. Algo melancólico se envió a un lado de la ventana, observando el cielo distraídamente. 

Nunca fue bueno en este ámbito, su único amigo fue su hermano. Los pocos compañeros que se dignaban a hablarle era para molestarle con sus pecas y su cabello peculiar. Aprendió a ignorar sus comentarios ya su alrededor; personas no valían la pena, y nunca supo lo que realmente era una amistad de barrio o de infancia. Con esas promesas de que nunca se separaran, nunca lo supo y desconfiaba del resto por instinto. Ya nadie le interesaba, ni nadie se interesó en él. 

Su pura amistad quedó guardada y no sabrá a quién entregarsela, ya no sabe en quién confiar y quién no. Pero aún tiene esperanza de que alguien lo considere un amigo. 

Sus tristes recuerdos de la infancia fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la campaña, que indica el comienzo de la primera hora de clases. 

Saludaron consideró y se encontró uno por uno. Tadashi odiaba hacer aquello, pero según el profesor a cargo era necesario para la comunicación entre seres humanos. 

Dió su nombre y algo de información; como por ejemplo que le gusta el voleibol y práctica Gimnasia Rítmica, mala idea. 

Tadashi al darse cuenta de su estúpidez, algunos chicos se rieron por lo bajo y las chicas se sorprendieron pero hicieron gestos de apoyo y de alegría. Otras suspiraron por lo genial que debe ser ese chico. 

Se sentó y agachó su rostro entre sus brazos, estaba avergonzado y lo más seguro es que ahora esté un sonrojo en sus mejillas decoradas por estrellas. 

Pasaron de presentarse, y recordaba algunas personas que hacían diferentes deportes como baloncesto, atletismo, natación o algún instrumento. Algunas personas parecían interesantes, pero durante las primeras horas había un grupo problemático en la parte de atrás que hablaba y hablaba, recibió muchos regaños del profesor. Pensó que es un alivio tenerlos lejos. 

En el primer receso, salió al pasillo para dirigirse al patio y recibir algo de aire, estaba algo sofocado por lo que podría pasar en el día, quería salir de allí antes de ser objeto de burla de ese grupo. Tal vez suene exagerado, pero todo es posible y se siente muy perseguido por diferentes personas, como mencioné antes: desconfía de todo el mundo. 

Al salir, vió muchos estudiantes haciendo propaganda de diferentes clubes durante la tarde; allí vió a su hermano tratando de hablar a los chicos de primero para que se unan al club de volleyball. Sonrió y se fue directo a él.

Shouyou le devolvió la sonrisa al ver su presencia. 

\- ¿cómo te fue en el primer día?.- preguntó feliz el chico de cabello anaranjado. 

Tadashi lo pensó un poco; hasta ahora todo ha ido... ¿bien?.

\- Creo que bien.- se rascó la nuca y rió algo nervioso. Su hermano se dió cuenta de sus gestos y recordó algo.

\- No te preocupes, irá todo bien. Y para mejorar tu día, el chico que está al fondo de éste pasillo quiere reclutar a otros para el club de gimnasia rítmica- sonrió feliz mientras le señalaba.- ve, es tu oportunidad. 

Lo miró sorprendido y sonrió sinceramente, estaba mucho más feliz.

\- ¡Gracias! Te lo compensaré más tarde.- se fue corriendo al pasillo. 

Realmente le alegró el día, o al menos por ahora. 

Se acercó a un chico con cabello castaño, espalda ancha y más alto que Tadashi, por sus facciones al parecer no era un doncel, además parecía amable

\- Ho-Hola... ¿es del club de gimnasia rítmica?.- preguntó algo tímido Tadashi, que en su mente se dió un golpe en la cabeza por tartamudear. 

\- Así es; mi nombre es Hikaru, de 3er año.- sonrió sinceramente. Literalmente su presencia se hacía brillar allí*. 

\- Y-Yo soy Tadashi, de 1er año. Me gustaría inscribirme en éste club.- sonrió algo nervioso. 

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿tienes experiencia en el deporte?.-

\- Sí, desde pequeño que lo práctico.- dijo en un susurro. 

\- Eso es genial. Me alegro que te hayas inscrito.- su sonrisa estuvo en su rostro todo el tiempo.- Te esperamos en el gimnasio 2 en la tarde.- le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo para irse a otro sitio. 

Se sonrojó por ese gesto, y quedó estático. Cuando pudo reaccionar, gritó un gracias y se fue a la azotea para poder liberarse. 

《¿Q-Qué fue eso...? ¿Él lo hizo por algún gesto normal o me quiso decir algo con eso? Wow eso no me esperaba...》pensó aún sorprendido y sentía la sangre subir a sus mejillas por la idea de que tal vez estaba coqueteando con él. 

Respiró profundo y soltó el aire en un suspiro, se sentó en una de las bancas. Alzó su cabeza para observar el cielo azul, que no tenía ni una nube gris. Se relajó por tantas preocupaciones en tan poco tiempo. Sonrió un poco por esas situaciones vergonzosas y su exageración a la cosas, pensó que tal vez sería un gran año. Con amistades, aventuras, logros y metas que quería realizar sin duda alguna. Se sintió bien consigo mismo, ahora sólo hace falta esperar a que pase todo para ver lo que realmente pasará.

Sin embargo ese tren de pensamientos buenos se esfumó al escuchar la puerta de la azotea abrirse y mostrar al chico más repugnante de la escuela, su archienemigo de la infancia y que sigue atormentándole hasta el día de hoy. Kei está en Karasuno. 

Ambos se sorprendieron por la inesperada noticia, o más bien por encontrarse en aquel lugar. 

Tadashi después de volver de ese shock; frunció el ceño, apretó su mandíbula y sus puños hasta quedarse blancos. Se levantó rápidamente y su mirada representaba la ira misma. 

En cambio, Kei sonrió burlonamente y puso su mano izquierda en su cintura. [Tsukishima totally not model Kei¿?]

\- Así que la cara manchada llegó a Karasuno.- se rió como de una película de terror se tratase.- éste será el mejor año de mi vida.- se acercaba lentamente hacía él. Quien aún lo miraba con odio, si las miradas mataran, Kei sería cenizas. 

\- Desgraciado...- susurró de cerca, realmente lo odiaba.- ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿por qué un maldito malnacido se mezcla con la "gentuza"?.- hizo comillas y soltó con rabia. 

\- ¿ah? ¿Acaso no tienes respeto a tus superiores?.- cambió de tema abruptamente, y ésta vez cambio su rostro burlesco a uno más rudo. 

\- ¿qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te llame "Senpai"?.- le salió una risa burlesca, pero su mirada no cambió para nada.- Tú no mereces mi respeto.- se puso serio y chocó su hombro con el suyo antes de irse. 

Cuando iba a acercarse a la puerta, su mano derecha fue arrebatada y su cuerpo se estampó contra la pared. Tadashi era más bajo y Kei lo miraba con superioridad. El más bajo bufó por no soltarse de su agarre, él era demasiado fuerte. 

\- Algún día arreglaremos ésto.- 

\- Ese día te devolveré los golpes que me diste.- Tadashi lo miró desafiante, con rabia e ira. 

\- ¿crees que lo harás?.- lo dice con burla y luego de acerca a su oído para decirle.- eres el chico más débil que he visto en mi vida. Te mataré, imbécil.- le susurró, a Tadashi le tiemblan las piernas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. 

Se fue sin mirarlo, azotó con fuerza la puerta de la azotea. El peliverde cae por la poca fuerza en sus piernas, sus manos tiemblan y su mirada se ve pérdida. Sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados, vieron el terror en ellos. 

Y aquel pensamiento de esperanza en su cuerpo, se hizo trizas. 

•

* Hikaru: Muchacho que brilla con luz propia, que cautiva a la gente.


	4. Capítulo Tres

Ya era la última hora de clases y varios de los estudiantes se iban con sus nuevos amigos a disfrutar la tarde juntos. Pero en especial había un chico de cabellos verdes guardando sus cosas lentamente en su mochila, suspiró y miró hacía el techo. 

No era el mejor de día clases al parecer. Encontrarse con ese tipo en la azotea, y recibir una amenaza por parte de él. Apretó los puños hasta que quedaron blancos, frunció el ceño y se lamenta por ser tan débil. Realmente debió golpearlo ahí y dejarle una buena lección para que nunca más lo molestara. 

Va caminando por los pasillos de la escuela lentamente, tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos de autodestrucción a su persona. Ese "Kei" no se merece sus malas emociones ni futuros posibles de golpearlo. Le costó mucho tener al menos un poco de amor propio o por lo menos no hacerse daño por culpa de los malos comentarios a su cuerpo. 

Pero hoy tiene que ir al club para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, además es algo que a él le gusta así que su humor se mejorará con el paso de los minutos en el gimnasio. 

[•••]

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabellos naranjas corría a toda velocidad hacía el gimnasio para comenzar sus actividades del club. Al entrar apresuradamente, se encontraba el chico que lo volvía loco. 

Aquellos cabellos color azabache que les resulta muy familiar, era Tobio. Su sonrisa que tenía al entrar se reemplazó a una de sorpresa y felicidad. 

\- En verdad éstas aquí...- sonrió Shouyou y lo abrazó tan fuerte que quedó como un koala. 

>>Es muy tierno... << pensó Tobio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos, le acarició el cabello y por un momento no supo que decir. 

Estuvieron un momento callados disfrutando de su presencia, en la cabeza de Shouyou había muchas preguntas por la situación, pero mientras la persona que le hacía volver loca su mente por tantas emociones y que su personalidad estuviera allí, todo sería mejor. 

\- ¿Por qué no mejor se van a otro lado? No quiero infectarme de su amor estúpido.- una voz muy conocida para el pelinaraja; cuando lo vió se sorprendió aún más. El chico rubio de lentes dijo aquello con tal desagrado que una vez la expresión obvia del más bajo, cambio a una de total decepción y enojo. Hizo un chasquido con su lengua y habló con Tobio sobre lo qué está pasando realmente. 

\- Tobio, en serio me sorprende que estén aquí...- sonrió con inocencia.- ¡p-p-pe-pero eso no quiere decir que estoy decepcionado ni nada!.- dijo algo nervioso al pensar que lo que había dicho inicialmente fue un malentendido de sus palabras.- y-yo no sabía que realmente vendrían... Escuchaba los rumores y eso...- tranquilizó un poco sus nervios. 

\- En realidad, todo lo que dice la prensa de que nosotros quebramos es una total mentira. Sólo nos cambiamos de escuela por orden de nuestros padres.- habló tranquilamente con el más bajo. El pelinaraja maravillado de escuchar su voz asiente a todo lo que "escuchó" por parte de él. 

\- mhm... Ya veo.- salió de su trance después de unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Kei también aceptó el cambiarse?.- preguntó algo serio; por un momento se preocupó de la integridad de su hermano. 

\- Bueno...- extendió un poco la palabra para explicar bien la situación.- hubo... un par de peleas, pero nada tan malo.- sonrió algo forzado. El más bajo supo que tal vez fue difícil decirle a alguien algo tan brusco con su personalidad, que también sucedió el día de la "Terrible Noticia" como nombra Tadashi. 

\- uhm...- estaba algo incómodo ese ambiente así que decide cambiar por un tema que tienen común.- ¿desde cuando que juegas Volleyball?.- preguntó algo intrigado. 

\- Desde pequeño, en realidad es lo que más me gusta de todo lo que hay en mi vida.- sonrió algo tímido. 

\- ¡A mí igual!.- sonrió, 《Tener un deporte en común ayuda en las relaciones...》sonrió ante tal pensamiento ya que lo leyó en una revista aquel dato para comenzar una relación amorosa. Se sonrojó por pensar que tal vez llegaría a eso con él. 

\- uhm... ¿Tú... Tú hermano también está aquí?.- preguntó algo nervioso por seguir una conversación con un chico lindo.

\- Sí, ¡está en el club de Gimnasia Rítmica!.- gritó y sonrió feliz por su hermano, le gustaba hablar de él.

\- ¡Já! ¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡El cara manchada está en ese club de maricas!?.- río diabólicamente, ahora tendría más formas e insultos para molestarlo. 

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ya deja a mi hermano en paz! ¡Eres un maldito sin corazón! ¡Al menos déjalo ser feliz! ¡Idioooota!.- gritó mientras caminaba furioso a su dirección. Iba a comenzar una pelea, y no de las suaves. 

En eso interrumpe Tobio poniéndose entre Kei y Shouyou; el más alto miraba con superioridad y el otro trataba de matarlo con sus ojos. Tobio alejó al pelinaraja, no quería una pelea con ellos y mucho menos en el gimnasio en donde los demás integrantes podrían ver aquello. 

De eso llegan el entrenador Kinoshita con los demás integrantes del club, llegaron algunos de segundo y otros de primero quienes eran los nuevos. 

\- Buenas tardes, chicos.- dijo Kinoshita al entrar, se dió cuenta que dos nuevos estudiantes estaban allí.- oh, bienvenidos.- sonrió amigablemente a los nuevos integrantes que se encontraban allí. 

\- Buen día, entrenador.- saluda educadamente Shouyou. 

Entre ellos se presentaron, saludaron Kei y Tobio. Llegaron chicos nuevos de primero: Masahiro, Michi y Naoki. Son chicos increíblemente amables y con ganas de jugar un partido y ganarlo. Luego llegaron los jugadores de segundo y alguno de ellos son amigos de Shouyou, el incomparable Hiromasa de segundo grado en su análisis correcto durante el juego; siempre puntual y responsable Hitoshi de segundo grado. Pero ese día faltaron Ken y Arata, ambos siempre tienen alguna que otra idea que ayuda al equipo en la planificación de estrategias.

En esa tarde decidieron probar las habilidades de los nuevos de primero y de tercero, quienes debían hacer un partido de práctica de 3 contra 3. El primer equipo se constituían del capitán, o sea Shouyou, Kei y Michi. Y el segundo equipo es Tobio, Masahiro y Naoki. 

Aquel encuentro mostraría su habilidad a nuevas opciones y compatibilidad entre ellos. Los resultados de ese juego fueron satisfactorios para Kinoshita, aquel observó su condición física, experiencia de Volleyball -golpes, bloqueos, lanzamientos, recepciones- y, por sobre todo, su entusiasmo y ganas de estar en la cancha. 

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio dos. Se encuentran tres chicos nuevos en el club de Gimnasia Rítmica; Daiki, Hisoka y Tadashi se encontraban allí esperando a al entrenador Narita con los permisos. Luego de que llegaran todos, Hikaru el más "veterano" del club empezó a conocerlos mejor con los de segundo año presentes: Haru y Nori. 

\- Mi nombre es Daiki y soy de primer año, clase 3. - saludó cortésmente a sus superiores presentes. Demostraba un gran coraje en su aura*1.

\- El mío es Hisoka y también soy de primero, clase 5.- él también los saludó con respeto, sin embargo con algo de tímidez*2, por su apariencia era al parecer un doncel. 

\- Soy Tadashi y soy de la clase uno cuatro.- dijo con algo de seguridad en sus palabras, pero su humor después de lo pasado en la azotea lo cambió repentinamente. Y aquello fue observado y cuestionado por Hikaru, quien lo vió feliz cuando se acercó a inscribirse. 

Antes de comenzar la prueba de habilidades, estiraron y calentaron mientras el entrenador aún estaba ausente. Querían aprovechar al máximo sus tiempos, ya que en un par de meses comenzaría el campeonato en grupo regional. 

Cuando llegó Narita, decidieron hacer una prueba de flexibilidad individual, resistencia física y trabajo en equipo. Cada uno de estos aspectos serían mejorados en el trayecto para el campeonato. El entrenador se veía entusiasmado por la energía que radiaban aquellos jóvenes, se veía que tenían hambre de ganar y de demostrar lo contrario a los estereotipos y prejuicios hacia los gimnastas masculinos. Pronto serían chicos totalmente fuertes y seguros de sí mismos, saldrían al mundo y lo vencerían sin fallar ante sus decisiones. 

Narita procuró arreglar las fallas en las que estaban en sus ejercicios de calentamiento, ya que cualquier mal movimiento podría afectar su cuerpo y su condición física. Observó a los chicos de segundo, Haru había mejorado mucho a comparación del año anterior al igual que Nori, al parecer ambos estuvieron ayudándose mutuamente para conseguir esos niveles de flexibilidad. Y Hikaru sigue igual de resplandeciente como siempre, sus movimientos siguen mejorando a medida que pasan los años. Él es uno de los miembros más responsables con el club, desde su primer año en Karasuno siempre fue el más destacado. 

Después evaluó a los de primer año, quienes tenían una habilidad de flexibilidad sorprendente, pero quien se destaca entre ellos era Tadashi. Él había mencionado que desde infante que lo prácticaba, y todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos. 

La nueva generación tendría éxito en éstas competencias. Podrán demostrar que Karasuno volvió a tener a los mejores Gimnastas Profesionales. 

Al terminar los deberes del club de Gimnasia, Hikaru empezó a hablar con Tadashi en los vestidores. 

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo hoy? Te ves de caído.- dijo en un tono algo preocupado. 

Quedó un poco el silencio entre ellos, Tadashi no sabía si contarle o no. Quería confiar en él y tener al menos un amigo en quien apoyarse. Sin embargo, sus decepciones han sido tantas en su corta vida que ya no sabe qué hacer. 

\- H-Hoy en la azotea...- dudó en decirle, y pensó que podría dejar allí la conversación; pero debía tener valor o sino cuándo sería valiente.-... En la azotea, un chico me "amenazó"...- hizo comillas en la última palabra, y rió algo nervioso. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿En serio pasó? ¿Quién fue?.- Hikaru lanzó preguntas al aire, esperando que Tadashi las recibira, pero él solamente quedó algo sorprendido y con las palabras en la boca, no sabía que responder.- uoh... Y-Yo lo siento... No debí hacer eso.- se disculpó educamente. Tenía un pequeño sonrojo por lo vergonzoso que fue aquella acción. 

\- ¡N-No te preocupes!.- dijo algo exaltado Tadashi, también tenía un sonrojo al pensar que se preocupó por él, alguien tan genial y guapo como su senpai se interese en él. 

Hubo otro silencio, algo incómodo. Sin embargo era más vergonzoso. Tadashi decidió hablar con él sobre ésto. 

\- Kei es un chico de tercero... Pero desde pequeños él siempre me ha estado molestando.- dijo con algo alivio y esperanza, quería que Hikaru lo salvara de aquella situación, necesitaba de alguien más que su familia para seguir adelante.- Hasta hace poco me lo encontré en las vacaciones... Y hoy me amenazó con la azotea.- bajó la mirada.- Siempre me hizo sentir inseguro de mi cuerpo al críticarme por muchas cosas... creo que si supiera que hago Gimnasia Rítmica me golpearía hasta dejarme más cicatrices de las que ya tengo.- la última frase la dejó salir como un susurro; como si fuera un secreto, pero a la vez, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón, que él lo salvara del infierno que tiene en su alma. Aquellos recuerdos que no tienen un héroe, que sólo hay dolor y tristeza, quería ser libre. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ese chico le quitó sus alas?. 

Hikaru se quedó callado por unos minutos, procesando todo que había dicho Tadashi. Sintió rabia por saber que alguien que se cree superior a ese chico de rizos verdes por tan sólo ser "diferente" a su punto de vista. 

Llegaron a la salida juntos, hasta que el castallo habló:

\- ¿Cómo es ese "Kei"? Se me hace conocido el nombre.- durante el trayecto de los vestidores hasta la salida estaba pensando en dónde conocía ese nombre, ya que por alguna razón ya lo había escuchado hoy. 

\- mmh... Bueno es muy alto, rubio, ojos algo amarillos y utiliza lentes...

\- ¿¡Qué!?.- gritó sorprendido al recordar al chico que describió.- ¡Él está en mi clase! ¡La clase 4!

\- ¿¡En serio!?... No lo puedo creer...

\- Ese chico ya se las verá conmigo, mañana lo golpearé por lo que te hizo.- la rabia inundaba sus ojos al igual en sus venas. 

\- ¡No! No quiero que te haga daño, por favor.- lo sujetó del brazo para que se miraran a los ojos, la mirada de Tadashi tenía miedo de que lo podía pasar si él hiciera eso.- Por favor...- dijo por última vez antes de que lo abrazara.- No te quiero involucrar porque... la gran mayoría de las personas que lo hicieron me abandonaron...- mencionó con un nudo en su garganta mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. 

Cuando él involucraba personas en ésta situación, muchas de ellas se alejaron porque no querían hablar del tema complejo, y sino era el caso, ellas lo defendían, pero terminaban con golpes. Al ser niños, los padres pensaron que Tadashi era una mala influencia, creyendo que el chico ponía a sus hijos en las peleas, haciendo que tomen una decisión de alejarse del peliverde. Así de a poco quedó solo, y aprendió que él era la molestia. Por eso nunca se lo dijo a nadie, exceptuando a su hermano, quien no lo podía abandonar. Sin embargo Kei y su bando le hizo daño, Tadashi nunca se perdonó por involucrar a su hermano en su problema. Finalmente decidió dejar el tema atrás, dejar de lado al chico rubio y quedar solo para que nadie resultará herido. 

\- Está bien... No haré nada...- lo abrazó de vuelta. 

>> O al menos por ahora... << pensó Hikaru. 

Tadashi se separó del abrazo, y el pensamiento de que lo que acababa de hacer fue muy irrespetuoso.- L-Lo siento, senpai...- se sonrojó un poco en su mejillas, resaltando las estrellas incrustadas en ellas. 

Él lo observó, vió su sonrojo y él lo hizo de vuelta al pensar que era muy tierno y deseando que esos sonrojos sólo fueran para él.- No te preocupes, y además las formalidades no van conmigo. Puedes llamarme Hikaru si quieres...- 

\- mmh... Está bien, Hikaru...- dudó en su respuesta, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de contacto con otras personas que no fuera su familia. 

Esperaron un poco más hablando sobre trivialidades, ya que Tadashi iba a esperar a su hermano para ir de vuelta. Y Hikaru se quedó con él para que no le pasara nada en su espera. 

El peliverde supo que Shouyou salió de su club al ver cabellos naranjas revoloteando por el camino a la salida. Él al verlo, lo saludó enérgicamente. 

Tadashi presentó a su hermano con Hikaru. Luego de eso se separaron en su camino y ambos hermanos fueron a su hogar. 

Otro día terminó, y por primera vez Tadashi desea que para mañana la vida humana siga existiendo. 


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

La campana sonó en la escuela Karasuno, dando aviso a los estudiantes que es la hora del almuerzo. Muchos de éstos se aliviaban por la hora tan ansiada. Pero Tadashi sólo podía pensar: "¿Para qué existen los proyectos en parejas?". Realmente desconocía la respuesta y, para su desgracia, debía hacer un proyecto con alguien que fue designado por el mismo profesor. Aunque a veces agradece que él lo haga, ya que así no buscaría como un estúpido a alguien que no tiene compañero. 

Al parecer una chica con cabello corto y rubia, ojos castañas. Se veía amable y simpática ante los ojos de Tadashi, porque al momento en que el profesor dijo sus nombres debían levantar la mano para que se reconocieran. 

Tadashi ordenaba lentamente sus cosas, de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer en el almuerzo. Pero una sombra se hizo presente en su escritorio, era la chica con que debía hacer el trabajo. 

\- Hola.- sonrió amablemente con sus manos en la espalda.- soy Hitoka Yachi, tu compañera en el trabajo de literatura. 

Tadashi quedó un poco perplejo, no esperaba que su compañera lo buscara en el almuerzo, o que alguien lo buscara en su tiempo libre. 

\- H-Hola, soy Tadashi Sawamura.- sonrió algo tímido, y por su desgracia se sonrojó un poco por su tartamudeo. 

\- ¿puedo almorzar contigo?.- preguntó sonriente, para Tadashi le inspiró confianza, siendo así que su oferta de acompañamiento le sea inevitable. 

Una vez que Tadashi ordenó sus cosas, tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió con Yachi a la azotea para un buen descanso. Al principio de su conversación fue algo incómodo, sin embargo, la sonrisa de la rubia seguía en su rostro, así que el peliverde decidió confiar un poco más en ella. La conversación seguía con datos personales como el hecho de sus gustos por diversas cosas. De esa manera el descanso se terminó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

La última clase era de historia, Tadashi se concentró lo más posible. Parece que ese día no paraba de ser mejor, tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo productivo, se sentía con energía. 

Salió del salón al camerín del gimnasio para prepararse a sus deberes del club. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía sacarsela por más que quería para no ser tan obvio. De eso entran Daiki y Haru a la habitación. Sonríen al ver a Tadashi allí, lo saludan y él, como si fuera una estrella, muestra un brillo único a los ojos de los presentes. 

Y así los otros miembros llegaron a los minutos después, Hikaru llegó de los últimos. Que al ver su club estaba completo allí los saludó, y algo en su interior se regocijó por aquello. Realmente le emocionaba la idea de ir a las competencias de ese año, ya que ese sería su último año. 

Al cambiarse de ropa, ve que tal peliverde se encuentra emocionado. Un menchón de su cabello reboloteaba, eso le dio un poco de gracia, sonrió por aquello. Así que mientras tanto decide hablar con él. 

\- Te vez feliz hoy.- mencionó lo más casual posible, por una extraña razón la presencia de Tadashi le hacía estar cómodo, pero al hablarle se sentía nervioso. 

\- ¿S-Se nota mucho?...- preguntó algo apenado y sonrojado.- Debo parecer un idiota.- se tapó el rostro con su camisa, realmente estaba muy sonrojado. 

Hikaru rió por la acción, a la vez le encantó que lo hiciera. Era realmente adorable. 

\- No te preocupes, tú acabas de radiar brillo.- Tadashi lo mira a los ojos.- Espero verla todos los días.- acaricia suavemente la mejilla del pecoso. Ambos quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, la química entre ellos se hacía más fuerte cada día. Estaban más cerca y no podían evitarlo. 

\- Chicos, ya debemos irnos.- mencionó Haru a los jóvenes que estaban muy cerca. Por una extraña razón le encantaba arruinar momentos felices. 

\- mhm... Claro Haru, ya vamos.- dijo Hikaru, al seguir viendo sus ojos, sin embargo Tadashi se dio cuenta de la situación y se sonrojo aún más. El de tercer año sonrió. El molestar y hacer sonrojar al pecoso estaría en su lista de quehaceres y gustos. 

Una vez en el gimnasio, los chicos del club empezaron a enlongar y calentar sus cuerpos. 

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja estaba en el gimnasio de volleyball con sus compañeros de club, calentando para su nueva rutina en las tardes. La gran mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba con Tobio, no dejaban de mirarse de reojo y sonrojarse con cada una de éstas miradas. Sonreían con frecuencia, y su sincronización en el juego era la mejor que los otros miembros hayan visto. Y al mismo tiempo, Kei le daban asco aquellas escenas melosas de su hermano y el más bajo. Los demás integrantes sólo estaban concentrados en las actividades dichas, pero algún que otro comentario se hacía presente, en que mencionaban a los de primer año y su gran conexión dentro y fuera del partido, teniendo su completa aprobación. 

Les dieron un par de minutos de descanso, ya que tuvieron un fuerte partido entre ellos como práctica y demostración de habilidades y débilidades. Kei salió del gimnasio para respirar un poco, de eso sale caminando a los otros gimnasios. De ellos ve de reojo el de Gimnasia Rítimica. Ríe, pensando que todos los que estaban allí eran unos maricas. 

Pero la imagen de Tadashi bailando con otro chico más alto que él, le cautivó por sus movimientos rápidos y marcados por el ritmo de la canción Powerful de Major Lazer. Era una obra de arte, el peliverde se movía con gracia y talento; un par de giros en conjunto, saltos y caídas programadas para no tener una lesión, inversión y caer perfectamente en frente del castaño y un par de volteretas de diversos ángulos. En el final de la canción, el castaño mira al peliverde y viceversa, Kei se dio cuenta de la conexión entre ellos, era como la de su hermano y ese pelinaraja. Chasqueó con su lengua y se alejó de aquel lugar, apretó los puños y se dijo: 

\- Patético. 

[•••]

Se acercaba la hora del término de los deberes del club. Los miembros de Gimnasia Rítmica terminaban con enlogaciones individuales y algunas en conjunto. Cuando ya están listos, se despiden de su entrenador Narita, se dirigen al camarín para cambiarse a unas ropas más cómodas. Tadashi estaba en una esquina de la habitación, de eso siente que una presencia estaba detrás de él. Antes de que se diera la vuelta esa persona habló:

\- ¿Tienes libre éste fin de semana?.- reconoció la voz de Hikaru. 

\- S-Sí...- logró al menos decir algo coherente y corto, ya que estaba nervioso y muchas veces dice oraciones sin sentido.

-... ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lado?...- el corazón de Tadashi dio un vuelco, realmente se sonrojó. No podía ni decir una respuesta negativa o afirmativa, desesperando un poco a Hikaru, creyendo que tal vez era muy pronto.

\- Me-Me gustaría.- dijo en un susurro lo suficiente audible para el chico que le preguntó.

\- Entonces te dejo mi número...- dijo el castaño tomando su celular, Tadashi también estaba con el aparato en mano para anotarlo. 

Tenía la camisa con los botones a medio cerrar, la piel bronceada del peliverde llamó la atención de los ojos color miel del chico más alto. Tras esa distracción, se dedicó a decir su número. 

Una vez todos listos, Hikaru es el último para cerrar con llave. Una sonrisa en su rostro se hizo presente en él. Se había despedido de Tadashi antes, ya que él debía irse primero con su hermano, quien lo esperaba en las afueras de la escuela. 

[•••]

Los hermanos iban caminando hacía su hogar, y para Shouyou, notó un poco diferente a su hermano. Lo vio sonreír de vez en cuando. Así que le preguntó divertidamente al peliverde: 

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con mi hermano? ¿eh?~

Tadashi se puso en alerta y un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del pecoso. 

\- ¿a-ah? N-nada...- caminó lento y se mordió el labio tratando de calmarse. 

\- Ajam...- mencionó obviamente no convencido.- ¿Pasó algo muy bueno?.- Tadashi lo observó, y su hermano levantó las cejas con una sonrisa pervertida. 

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso!.- dijo mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos, tratando de ocultar su totable sonrojo. Después de un silencio dijo:- Sí... Hikaru me invitó a salir éste fin de semana.- sonrió por recordarlo por milésima vez. 

Su hermano no dijo nada, y eso le preocupó a Tadashi. Sin embargo, Shouyou reaccionó de otra manera.

\- ¡WAAAAAAA! ¡MI HERMANO TENDRÁ UNA CITA!.- gritó enérgicamente, saltó la altura de Tadashi, y éste se hizo para atrás y se sonrojó aún más por lo dicho de su hermano. 

\- ¡Cállate! N-no es así...- trató de calmar a su hermano para que dejara de decir cosas tan vergonzosas. 

\- ¿¡CÓMO FUE!? ¡DIME! ¡DIME!.- empezó a saltar a su lado tratando de sacarle información a su pecoso favorito. 

\- Bue-Bueno, se acercó a mí y me preguntó si tenía algo que hacer... obviamente respondí que no... así que me invitó a salir...- 

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!.- 

\- ¡Shouyou deja de gritar!.- mencionó sonrojado a más no poder. 

\- ¡Yo sé que pasó algo más! ¡¡¡Dime!!! 

Le contó lo que pasó en el tiempo que estuvieron los dos solos en los vestidores. Muy mala idea. 

\- ¿¡TU CORAZÓN HIZO PUM PUM PUM!? ¿¡RÁPIDAMENTE!?... ¡MI HERMANO ESTÁ ENAMORADO!.- declaró orgulloso y sorprendido por su hermano, Tadashi era un manojo de nervios y su rostro estaba muy rojo, resaltando las pecas haciendo que las estrellas que aparecían de apoco en el cielo, se hicieran pequeñas por su incomparable brillo. 

\- ¡SHOUYOU CÁLLATE! 

[•••]

El rubio iba caminando con su hermano, siempre con sus audífonos escuchando música que el armador desconocía, sin embargo tampoco tenía interés en conocer. Iban tan distraídos a casa, cada uno con su distracción en su cabeza. 

Tobio pensaba en el anaranjado, recordando cada facción de su rostro. Sonrojándolo un poco de vez en cuando. Y sonreía por aquello. 

En cambio, Kei pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo el peliverde. Le llamó la atención lo que hizo en el gimnasio, recordando cada movimiento con su cuerpo, sin embargo en cámara lenta. Se dio cuenta del talento del doncel, tan sensual a cada segundo sin perder su gesto en el rostro, tratando de demostrar lo que sentía al escuchar la música y dando como resultado esos increíbles pasos. 

Se dio cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado en eso, golpeándose mentalmente, por poco y casi se sonroja enfrente de su hermano, que patético. Inhaló profundo y exhala fuerte. Como si eso se llevara todos los recuerdos del pecoso. 

Llegaron a casa en donde se encontraron con su papá Kenma. Lo saludaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. 

Kei se bañó, no le gustaba el estar sucio después de un entrenamiento duro. Puso algo de música relajarse allí. Pero la música Powerful invadió el cuarto de baño. La misma canción que el peliverde hizo su secuencia de pasos. La escuchó mientras cerraba sus ojos y lo recordaba a él con los mismo pasos, la misma mirada y la misma aura coqueta que tenía, pero el rubio estaba más cerca, siendo observado por el pecoso. Involuntariamente su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar; las placenteras sensaciones hicieron que su miembro empezara a ponerse duro, mordió su labio y suspiró al aguantar la respiración. No podía evitarlo, el peliverde admitía que era muy sexy con su ropa deportiva. Y se dio cuenta de una actitud suya muy sensual, esa mirada. La quería ver de nuevo, pero no en sus recuerdos, la quería ver cuando estuvieran solos. 

Su mano se dirigió a su miembro para atenderlo. Suspiró más fuerte al sentir el movimiento que hizo. La mirada de Tadashi se hizo más profunda, y sus movimientos más rápidos. Él le siguió el paso, pero lo hizo mientras su mano iba más rápido. Otra fantasía del rubio era que Tadashi le lamiera su miembro con la misma mirada. Al hacerlo, mordió su labio un poco más, y un jadeo salió de sus labios, susurrando el nombre del pecoso. Las manos de Kei iban rápido, haciendo que el clímax concluyera en aquella fantasía. 

Al volver en sí, abrió sus ojos de lo más sorprendido. Jamás imaginó que haría algo así con el chico que siempre despreció por su apariencia física, siendo así que Tadashi fuera el último en quien pensara de esa manera. 

Nuevamente se golpeó mentalmente, ¿qué acaba de hacer?. Él realmente piensa que el pecoso es demasiado inocente al punto de ser estúpido. Sin embargo, ahora en éstas fantasías, lo acababa de profanar. 

\- ¡Agh! Soy un idiota.- dijo en voz alta, casi golpeándose la cabeza con la cerámica de la bañera. 

[•••]

Debía poner algo así, pronto llegara TsukiYama real y puro. Bueno, no sé si pronto, pero hasta yo necesito que se reencuentren en esta historia aaaa.

Espero que la estén disfrutando¿? 


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Los días de clases y deberes del club transcurrieron de forma tranquila; por parte de los muchachos del club de Voleibol, ya programados algunos partidos de práctica con otras escuelas, también sucedió con los otros clubes, por ejemplo el de fútbol y béisbol. El club de Gimnasia Rítmica no se queda atrás, programado encuentros con otras escuelas muy pronto, por eso ya debían elegir sus pasos para los esquemas y empezar de cero para ir al campeonato anual y llegar a su más alto objetivo.

Era viernes, y mucho de los estudiantes al final del horario de clases de reunión para ir a diferentes lugares a celebrar su primera semana de supervivencia en la escuela. Lo de segundo lo hacían por eso, en cambio lo de tercero iban por ser su último año y lo de primero iban con sus nuevos grupos a hacer sus primeros recuerdos. 

Los chicos de los clubes debían responder por sus deberes en cada uno. Y la tarde pasó con risas, órdenes y algún que otro regaño, pero finalmente todo resultó bien para el final del día. Que todos estaban más que los latos de la primera semana de clases, algunos de ellos ya recibían trabajos y fechas de examenes próximos. Y con el último saludo de despedida con los compañeros se abre paso al gran y tan esperado fin de semana. 

Shouyou estaba en el vestidor cambiándose de ropa a más cómoda para ir a su hogar, a un lado estaba Tobio, de reojo observaba el cuerpo del menor. Blanco como la porcelana y cabellos anaranjados que le traían paz, sin embargo, algo enviado su atención. No tenía un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo. Y sin pensar mucho mucho al chico:

\- ¿Por qué no tienes tatuaje? .- 

Shouyou no respondió al instante, ya que tan solo la voz de Tobio lo paraliza, además de que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba observando cuando estaba sin camisa, sonrojándolo hasta las orejas. Trató de responder la pregunta concentrándose solo en eso, pero le era inevitable ver el cuerpo del peliazul.

\- Bu-Bueno ... Es porque mi alma gemela falleció cuando tuve diez años.- dijo lo más natural posible, pero tan solo recordaré su alma gemela murió tras un accidente de camión, quien era su amigo del jardín de niños, le dolió Pensó que ya tenía lo superado, y realmente cree lo que está superando de poco, con Tobio. 

\- Uoh ... Lo siento por eso.- Por un momento se arrepintió de la pregunta, en realidad fue algo estúpido, ya sabes perfectamente lo que sucede cuando las personas no tienen un tatuaje. 

\- No lo sientas ... Fue hace mucho. ¿Tú ... tienes tatuaje? .- perdió para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, pero sútilmente. 

\- Sí, es una forma hecha por dos rombos, uno vertical y otro horizontal.- le mostró el tatuaje de su brazo al anaranjado. 

De allí comenzó otra conversación que a Kei le cansaba bastante; durante todo el entrenamiento, el más bajo y el pelícano se quedaron gritándose sobre quién es el mejor rematando el balón, ganado Shouyou por los puntos y Tobio quien en su especialidad finalmente era armarios. Sólo quería irse a su casa y escuchar música un poco más. Así que ignoró totalmente de lo que hablaban ellos. 

[•••]

En los vestidores del club de gimnasia rítimica, los chicos de segundo, Nori y Haru estaban muy juntos. A decir verdad son novios desde hace un año, y ahora estaban coqueteándose, alguno de sus compañeros como los de primero estaban muy avergonzados y Hikaru quien se mostraba en un estado neutral, quien tuvo que aguantar todo el año anterior con sus indirectas muy directas hasta que al fin, el doncel -Nori-, se le declaró a Haru. 

Hikaru al terminar de ponerse su camisa, se acerca lentamente a Tadashi para decirle los detalles de su cita para mañana. Pero vio algo que le sorprendió mucho, el peliverde tenía el mismo tatuaje que él. Sintió temor, no quería saber de su alma gemela. Así que esa información se la guardó y de ahora en adelante tendría que esconder esa marca con algo para que el otro no se diera cuenta. 

Ahora entendía con claridad, aquellas conexiones con el peliverde eran causadas por esa estúpida marca. 

Tragó fuerte y habló con él.

\- Tadashi, ¿te gustaría vernos mañana a las una de la tarde? Así tenemos la tarde para nosotros.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada. 

En cambio, el pecoso sonrió al escuchar su voz y lo dicho por el castaño, respondió con un gesto de aprobación, agitando su cabeza verticalmente. Sentía algo por Hikaru que no podría explicarlo, tenía algo de miedo, pero no se dejaría caer por eso, esa comodidad junto a él era tanto que se sentía seguro con el mayor, y realmente le gustaba. 

\- Sí, así es mejor.- esa sonrisa que traía loco a todos, también a Hikaru, sin embargo, ya no tenía los mismo planes que tenía al principio. 

[•••]

En el camino a casa de Tobio y Kei se escuchaba las hojas de los árboles siendo agitados lentamente por la brisa. Pero un llamado por parte del peliazul al más alto. 

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó fríamente a su hermano. 

\- ¿Me podrias hacer un favor mañana?.- dijo algo dudoso por la respuesta que recibiría de vuelta. 

\- ¿Qué recibiría a cambio?.- preguntó interesado y sacando provecho de aquello.

\- Pastel de fresa tres veces a la semana, gratis por un mes.- soltó de repente sorprendiendo al rubio. 

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?.- 

\- Necesito que le digas a nuestros padres que mañana saldremos con nuestras respectivas parejas al centro comercial durante toda la tarde. 

Kei detuvo su caminar, frunció el ceño y en su interior, tenía una gran cantidad de emociones adentro. 

\- No lo haré. 

\- Aún no te he dicho de que trata.

\- Ni quiero saberlo. 

\- Mira, mañana Tadashi tendrá una cita con un chico y Shouyou y yo también. Sabes muy bien que nuestros padres no pueden saber sobre esto, porque va contra el contrato.- suspiró por la situación en la estaba, a punto de suplicarle a su hermano por amor que valía la pena.- Sé que no te gusta esto, pero mañana podrías salir de casa y regresar a tal hora y punto. No debes estar con nosotros, sólo dar un par de vueltas por ahí, ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez conozcas a alguien. 

\- No me importa, no lo haré. 

\- Sólo te he pedido ésto y nada más, al menos tendrás pastel. Si no lo haces, no lo tendrás. 

Lo pensó bien, mañana no tenía nada que hacer. Podría irse a dar una vuelta y recibiría pastel gratis por un mes... Muy tentador. Lo pensó bastante, para sólo desesperar más a Tobio.

\- Está bien. Mientras no me tenga que involucrar con ustedes durante sus citas, lo acepto. 

Tobio suspiró y al menos, el problema estaba resuelto. 

Llegaron a su hogar, allí los esperaban sus padres, quienes llegaban temprano por ser viernes. 

[•••]

Estaban almorzando los cuatro juntos en la mesa, en la que Kuroo y Kenma conversaban de su día. Ambos chicos se mantenían en silencio, no uno incómodo, ya que estaban acostumbrados a que no compartieran anécdotas del día a día. Pero ésta sería una excepción, Kei se dio cuenta de que suspiró un poco antes de llamar la atención de sus padres.

>> Entonces no era un chiste... << pensó Kei al darse cuenta que de lo que la cita iba en serio con el pelinaranja

\- Papás... Mañana Kei y yo iremos con nuestras parejas a una cita...- una vez dicho, tragó fuerte. El rubio apretó su puño, de tan solo recordar el compromiso que tenía le hacía perder los estribos. 

\- ¡Oya oya!.- exclamó el pelinegro, feliz por lo dicho por su hijo menor.- Me alegro que compartan con ellos, son buenos chicos.

-... mhm... Sí, lo son.- Tobio dio una pequeña sonrisa que fue visibilizada por Kenma, el azabache se quedó pensando en el pelinaranja, recordando cada expresión de Shouyou que le encantaba y lo dejaba fuera de éste mundo. En cambio el rubio sólo rodó sus ojos em signo de que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello y sólo le irritaba la situación. 

Kenma vio ambas reacciones en sus hijos, que no pasó desapercibido ninguna de sus acciones, se alegró por un momento al ver a Tobio de ese modo "embobado" por su pareja, al menos se estaba tomando las cosas por el lado positivo y darle una oportunidad al contrato. Pero quedó algo triste al ver a Kei, que entendía ese sentimiento de opresión al no poder elegir su pareja como corresponde. 

En realidad el matrimonio del teñido y el pelinegro fue uno arreglado, sin embargo fueron mejores amigos desde la infancia, siendo así que sus familias se conocieran y vieron la gran conexión en ambos, realizando un contrato desde antes de los dieciocho años, pero con su consentimiento. Por alguna razón, Kenma conocía a sus hijos y sus pocas expresiones, ya que naturalmente él estuvo la mayoría del tiempo y su carácter se les quedó a sus niños. Por eso sabía cuando tratar con ellos y cuando dejarloa solos. 

Una vez terminada la cena, la pareja se quedó en el sofá a ver una película juntos y tener algo de minutos para ellos. Los adolescentes se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, o al menos uno de ellos. Ya que Tobio estaba viendo su guardaropa para ver el conjunto adecuado, sin embargo, no le llevó mucho tiempo para luego hablar con el pelinaranja en mensajería. 

En cambio, el de cabellos dorados tenía puesto su pijama y sus lentes estaban en la mesita de noche. Él descansaba sobre las sábanas de su cama y su cabeza estaba en las almohadas en dirección hacía el techo. No tenía nada en que pensar, estaba en blanco. 

Cerraba sus ojos y lo único que venía a la mente por sobre la oscuridad era el chico de cabellos verdes. Pero al abrirlos sólo estaba el techo blanco. Quería dejar de pensar en él, así que sólo miraba hacía arriba para distraerse. 

Estuvo tanto tiempo así, que sus ojos ya no aguantaron más y sus ojos cayeron lentamente hasta cerrarlos completamente y caer en el sueño profundo. 

Kenma fue hasta la habitación de sus hijos para darle las buenas noches, lo hizo con Tobio y después fue con Kei. Al abrir la habitación, se sorprendió al verlo por sobre las sábanas y no dentro de ellas y la luz de la mesita encendida y no apagada como acostumbra dormir. Él lo acomoda lentamente en la cama para que no se resfríe y apaga la luz, se despide de un "Buenas noches... Hijo" y se fue de la habitación. 

[•••]

Cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban casi por completo la habitación del pelinaranja, aquel dormía placidamente en un sueño ligero, siendo así que por aquella luz entreabriera los ojos para despertarse por completo. Se recostó en el respaldo de la cama; bostezó, haciendo que lagrimeará un poco de sus ojos, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado. Oh, que bella vista, es una pena que nadie estuvo presente en ese lugar para sacarle una foto. 

Hoy era la cita con el chico que le traía loco desde hace un tiempo. 

Se levantó rápidamente para ir a tomar desayuno junto su familia, quienes lo esperaban ya listos con su desayuno y la dosis daria de energía que entregaba. Y especialmente estaban más preparadps ya que desde que les dijo que tendría una cita a sus padres, no dejó de brillar cada vez que lo recordaba. 

[•••]

Tadashi y Shouyou estaban muy nerviosos, iban caminando al centro comercial, sus manos sudaban demasiado y el estómago de ambos les dolía. 

Shouyou vestía una camisa de un color damasco y unos jeans clásicos. En cambio, Tadashi optó por una chaqueta de mezclilla con una camiseta roja debajo con unos skinny jean color celeste. 

El centro comercial quedaba relativamente cerca, y aunque sus padres le sugirieron que podían dejarlos en el recinto, les dijeron que no porque así podían respirar para calmar los nervios. Aunque esa es una de las razones, la verdadera era porque temían que fueran atrapados por no salir con sus respectivas parejas.

Al llegar Shouyou se despidió de su hermano, ya que éste se iba a juntar con Tobio al cine y ver una película. Ambos se desearon suerte y a las 20 horas en la entrada del recinto.

Tadashi le sudaban sus manos y mordía su labio con preocupación, por alguna razón sentía que algo iba a suceder ese día, y no algo agradable. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de descanso dentro del edificio, atrás suyo había una fuente con algunas plantas. Miraba fijo algunas tiendas y a algunas personas, miraba su reloj con impaciencia. Hasta que una voz exclamó su nombre. Levantó su cabeza y al observar la persona que lo llamó, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sus pecas brillaron y se levantó para saludar a su sempai.

Su "no cita" apenas había comenzado. 

[•••]

\- A mi me gustan las palomitas azucaradas, ¿y ti Tobio?.- sonrió Shouyou, radiando como el sol. El mencionado apenas le prestó atención, estaba algo pérdido a decir verdad, estaba como fuera de sí, desorientado por estar con el pelinaranja, le causaba tantas emociones que no sabía como reaccionar o responder. - mhm... ¿Estás bien?.- dijo algo preocupado el más bajo, el peliazul volvió en sí y respondió algo torpe que no sucedía nada. El otro aceptó su respuesta no muy convencido de eso, pero por alguna razón, le da un poco de gracia.

Comenzó la película "Mis huellas a casa". Shouyou estaba llorando a mares a la mitad de la función de cine. Tobio, estaba conmovido, pero no a tal punto como lo estaba su acompañante, en donde, variadas veces tuvo que entregarle unos pañuelos desechables para que se limpiara la nariz. Y el pelinaranja se acurrucó en sus brazos, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, pero el más bajo tenía sus razones de no-enamorado, que cuando llora necesitaba algo o alguien a quién abrazar y sentirse en compañía. Y con Tobio a su lado, no podía sentirse mejor.

En cambio el peliazul, quedó algo rígido, con una cara de sorpresa y un sonrojo que, gracias a Dios, no se veía por lo oscuro de la habitación y además agradeciendo internamente que no estaba su hermano para molestarle. Se relajó un poco y se acomodó para estar en una mejor posición y disfrutarlo tanto como Shouyou. Siguieron viendo la película, pero el único sonido que ambos jóvenes podían escuchar eran sus propios latidos. 

¿Y lo mejor? Tenían el resto de la película para disfrutarlo.

[•••]

Un chico rubio estaba tomándose una malteada sabor fresa, que caminaba por los amplios pasillos del centro comercial. Aprovechó de comprar unos nuevos audífonos por los que estuvo ahorrando. Se los colocó de inmediato para probar su capacidad de sonido y demás, siendo un resultado satisfactorio. 

Llegó a unas bancas de descanso, para detener su caminata alrededor del centro comercial. Observó muchas personas con ropas gruesas o que mantienen el calor. Se sorprendió un poco el hecho de que queda poco para el inicio del otoño, o al menos la temperatura empezaba a ser mucho más fresca que de verano. Suspiró, luego miraba a otras personas con sus hijos o con pareja. 

Nunca le interesó el hecho de tener una pareja, ni tampoco que existía una persona con la que está enlazado desde antes que supiera que era eso. Le decían que aquello era hermoso, conocer a la persona que, sin importar qué, estará contigo a pesar de los obstáculos. Pero, ¿no podía ser también hermoso amar a otra persona sin la necesidad de una marca que estableciera tu relación? 

Se hacía esa pregunta cada vez que podía pensar ese tema. Y, lastimosamente, la biología lo estableció así, en donde no importa que decidas en contra de ella, siempre vas a sentir un pesar o un vacío en tu interior por la persona predestinada. Le calentaba la sangre, pensar que la única forma de amar es con la persona que fue elegida por ti sin tu consetimiento. Patético.

Por lo menos, en su corta vida, todavía aún no ha conocido a su alma gemela. Mas no tiene intenciones de encontrarla y estar ella si lo hace.

Observó su marca en el brazo, suspiró otra vez y volvió a taparla con su manga de su sudadera favorita. 

Luego de levantarse de aquel lugar, decidió en ir a una pastelería y comprarse un delicioso pedazo de una torta de fresa. 

Pero al ir caminando, se encontró cara a cara con el chico de pecas, que se disculpó por haber chocado con su hombro sin poder verlo. Mas al levantar su cabeza, su rostro se tornó pálido y se encogió de hombros al alejarse de él. Asustándose. El rubio tragó fuerte, después de hacer eso no podría volver a verle a la cara y burlarse de él, bueno, no mucho. 

\- ¿estás bien Tada--.- la pregunta que Hikaru le estaba haciendo, fue interrumpida por el peliverde.

\- K-Kei...- con un hilo de voz logró decir aquello, mordió su labio y bajó la mirada. 

\- ¿Así que al fin alguien decidió tener una cita contigo? Me sorprende.- quería decir otras cosas, pero no pudo decir más, porque realmente, las pecas del chico les resultaban muy atractivas, así que no podía burlarse por ello. 

\- ¿Así que tu eres el cobarde que molesta a mi cita? ¿no? Debería enviarte a la mierda, Kei.- reaccionó ante el comentario sarcástico Hikaru, molesto y con un puño apretado, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo. Tadashi le sujetó del brazo que tenía a su alcance para que no hiciera demás en aquel lugar.

\- Hikaru, no me había dado cuenta de ti.- Kei lo odia con su vida, siendo así que sus palabras estén cargadas de odio. Aquel sentimiento se había apoderado de él desde que comenzó éste reciente año en Karasuno, en donde siempre actúa como un desinteresado y que anda trayendo a todos en su lista de espera en donde debes rogar por una "cita" con él, hasta entonces, ha rechazado una o dos chicas de su clase. 

\- Hi-Hikaru no... Va-Vámonos... Por favor...- rogó Tadashi con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tanto el castaño como el rubio se sorprendieron.- N-No quiero problemas, Kei... Recuerda que si nuestros padres saben de ésto, todos saldremos perjudicados...- dijo con pánico en sus ojos al imaginarse aquellas escenas. 

\- Tadashi, ¿de qué hablas?.- mencionó confundido el castaño. 

El de lentes hizo un chasquido con su lengua al recordar que estaban con ese estúpido contrato. 

\- De nada que te importa, idiota...- dijo Kei, molesto.- Tadashi, el lunes debemos hablar de eso, es sobre nuestros hermanos. Espero que vayas a la azotea.- dijo con una idea en mente para ayudar a su enamorado hermano, porque, quisiera o no, es su hermano y debería protegerlo de los siguientes obstáculos que tendrán en su relación por el contrato.

\- Él por supuesto que no irá a la --.- de nuevo fue interrumpido por el peliverde. 

\- Si solo es eso, entonces no dudes que estaré allí.- dijo con seguridad y con un poco del rastro de las lagrimas en sus mejillas, llevó a Hikaru antes de que dijera alguna palabra en contra de su decisión sin conocimiento alguno de la situación , será mejor contarle en otro lugar. 

El pecoso se alejó en dirección contraria y el rubio se fue por la otra. 

Por alguna razón, quería que el lunes llegara lo antes posible. 

[•••]

  
3300 palabras: 0   
Espero que les guste como va, realmente siento que va muy ¿lento? Es que me gusta mucho detallar algunas cosas y que otras vayan más lentas que otras.   
Además, les deseo buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada para aquellos que leen uwu <3


	7. Capítulo Seis

Cabellos naranjos estaban reboloteando en el baño más cercano a la puerta de la sala del cine. Se estaba lavando el rostro después de unos largos minutos de estar llorando por las diferentes aventuras que tenía la protagonista. Tenía unos ojos rojos al igual que su nariz, agregándole que su rostro estaba sonrojado porque le avergonzaba la situación en la que estaba, junto con su cita en el mismo lugar. 

Tobio veía su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa formaron sus labios, éste gesto fue visto por Shouyou, en donde se sonrojó aún más y le dijo: 

\- T-Tonto, no te rías de mi.- hizo un mini puchero, que hizo que Tobio se sonrojara y estuviera a punto de un derrame nasal. 

\- Tú eres el tonto.- volvió con el sonrojo en su rostro pero en menos intensidad.- Usa mis lentes, así nadie verá tus ojos rojos.- le pasó unos lentes de sol de color café, eran los típicos lentes de aviador. 

El corazón de Shouyou latió aún más rápido y tomó los lentes que le ofreció, se sintió algo tímido y le respondió un débil "Gracias". Al salir del baño, caminaron por los pasillos del centro comercial en busca de una heladería. En el camino, el pelinaranja, buscaba la mano del armador, sin mirar y tratar de contener sus nervios. Cuando sintió la mano del peliazul, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, mordiéndose el labio para calmar un poco su corazón, deseaba que él no mencionara nada para que la situación se vuelva incómoda. 

Tobio sintió una cálidez en su mano izquierda, su corazón latió muy fuerte. La apretó con un poco de fuerza para hacerle saber que aceptaba su gesto. Una pequeña sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro durante todo el camino a la heladería. 

[•••]

El chico de pecas llevaba a rastras a su acompañante, quien no dejaba de quejarse preguntando "¿A dónde me llevas?", "¿Qué tienes tú con el idiota de lentes?", y demás. Tadashi estaba pensando en una solución a sus problemas, quería hablar con Hikaru para comentarle el tema de los contratos y hablar sobre más cosas de ellos para sacarle el mal sabor de boca que le provocaría mencionarlo. 

Lo llevó a una terraza en el tercer piso del edificio; se podían ver pequeñas casa a lo lejos, mezclándose con la naturaleza que había en aquel lugar. De pronto, todo parecía en cámara lenta para el peliverde, sus cabellos revoloteaban por la suave brisa que recorría la ciudad. Inhaló profundo y exhaló con trabajo, deseando que así todo se acabara y volviera a la normalidad. 

\- Tadashi.- 

Hikaru utilizó una voz ronca, el mencionado se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su piel se erizó. Jamás lo habían llamado de esa manera, sentió vulnerable e incómodo. Se mordió el labio nervioso, trató de hablar lo más coherente posible. Le dijo que para hablar más cómodos, se podían sentar en una de las bancas, allí le explicó la situación en la que se encontraba. 

Hikaru prestó atención en todo detalle, incluso en su rostro. Mostraba expresiones de tristeza, él se compadeció y le dio consuelo. Pero, cuando el menor mencionó lo de las almas gemelas y su sueño era encontrarla para poder estar con ella, su piel se erizó y un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió. La mano izquierda, en donde se encontraba su tatuaje, la apretó fuertemente. 

\- ¿Y tú, Hikaru? ¿Deseas encontrar a tu alma gemela?.- preguntó con brillo en sus ojos, pero a la vez, tenía miedo de hechar a perder el interés que el castaño hizo por él. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, ya que el contrario podía pensar algo erróneo. 

El de tercer año, pensó sus palabras. Lo miró con tristeza y nostalgia, como si aquello fuera a demostrar todo lo que sentía y opinaba de las almas gemelas. Tadashi, confundido, sólo ladeó su cabeza a un lado, arrepintiéndose aún más sobre su pregunta. Movía frenéticamente sus manos y sus pies, inquieto por la respuesta no verbal que le dio.

\- No, no quiero encontrarla.- dijo firmemente ante sus ojos, por alguna razón esas palabras sabían a vinagre, y luego desvió la mirada al paisaje que le entregaba la prefectura. Mostrándole otro paisaje aún más lindo que el anterior a Tadashi. 

\- ¿Por qué?.- dijo con curiosidad el menor.

\- Porque no me interesa, es sólo un cuento de hadas. ¿Qué pueda existir alguien para ti, antes de tu nacimiento? Imposible, aquella persona debe elegirla uno mismo.- dijo con desgano. El corazón de Tadashi se apretó, sintiendo con extrañeza aquel sentimiento. 

Otra de las razones que Hikaru guarda en su interior por el rechazo a las almas gemelas y su busqueda es porque, cuando tenía 5 años, su madre se suicidó porque su alma gemela, después de haberla buscado desde su infancia, la rechazó cruelmente. El castaño llegó a la conclusión anterior cuando tenía siete años, siendo así que no tuviera ningún interés en la persona que lo esté buscando o él la busque, sin tener un interés más allá que una marca.

\- Ya veo... Aún así, ¿puedo ver tu tatuaje?.- el mundo para Hikaru se detuvo y luego de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad. 

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- 

Tadashi trató de hacer la pregunta de nuevo, sin embargo, algo le interrumpió. Era el sonido de su celular, él se disculpa con una sonrisa y decide responder. Hikaru exhaló pesado y su cuerpo temblaba. No quiere hacerle daño a Tadashi, sabe que él está empeñado en buscarla y quedarse con ella, pero el castaño no estaba de acuerdo, y ahora no sabía qué hacer para evitar la pregunta y no responderla. Así que pensó algo antes de que terminara la llamada. 

[•••]

El chico rubio con lentes caminaba por los extensos pasillos de una tienda de ropa, viendo detenidamente cuál era su gusto y estilo. Pensaba lo que realmente necesitaba y lo que le vendría bien una vez que viniera con suficiente dinero. 

Observaba una sudadera blanca con una calavera negra en el centro y de repente aquella figura se deformó y la vio borroso. Se sujetó del fierro en donde se encontraban las demás prendas. Se tomó la cabeza y trató de masajear sus sienes para calmar el dolor y el mareo, su respiración se volvió mucho más difícil de controlar. Dio un pequeño quejido, le dolía mucho y no sabía qué hacer, nunca le había pasado lo mismo. Su cuerpo perdía fuerzas abruptamente, no podía hacer mucho para tener el control, sentía que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento.

Luego de unos minutos de tortura, decidió llamar a su hermano, sabía que se estaba rebajando, pero no podía seguir en ese estado. 

\- Tobio... Tengo que ir a casa...- su voz se desvanecía con cada palabra, y su boca se encontraba seca. 

[•••]

\- Era Shouyou, me dijo que surgió un problema con Tobio, su acompañante.- dijo Tadashi algo desanimado al terminar la llamada. Se dirigió hacía Hikaru, quien se encontraba en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, logró escuchar apenas.

\- Y-ya veo... Es una lástima.- dijo algo aliviado, sin embargo, debía ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Si lo es... Creo que deberemos continuar en otra ocasión, debo irme o sino van a sospechar otras cosas...- dijo cabizbajo.

\- Tranquilo, te llevaré hasta la entrada.- se levantó rapidamente de la banca en donde se encontraba.

[•••]

Shouyou y Tobio esperaban al rubio en la entrada del centro comercial. Cuando éste le llamó al azabache, le dijo el punto de encuentro, durante esa llamada el otro estaba preocupado, jamás lo había llamado por cosas como esa. Así que, una vez terminada la conexión, le dijo al pelinaranja lo sucedido. 

Una vez llegado a la entrada, los mellizos se fueron en un taxi hasta su hogar. Allí el pelinaranja y su cita se dieron cuenta en el estado en que se encontraba, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el resto de su rostro mucho más pálido de lo normal y algo desorientado.

Mientras tanto el más bajo quedó esperando a su hermano menor en una banca. Unos minutos después, llegó el peliverde, en donde se despidió de Hikaru lamentando la situación y se fue con el pelinaranja a su hogar. 

[•••]

Ambos chicos estaban en el automóvil, Kei cerraba sus ojos para no ver el recorrido, ya que el conductor iba muy rápido y se estaba mareando, eran muchas imágenes de repente, como si fueran pequeños destellos de luz en un solo plano. 

El rubio ocultaba su rostro con su mano izquierda, lado para donde estaba su hermano. Incluso sintiéndose como la misma mierda quiere quedar bien o mantener su imagen de no-me-afecta-nada. Pero el dolor era insoportable en todo su cuerpo, su cabeza dolía como mil demonios y más. Su boca estaba seca y su visión incluso más borrosa con lentes. No sabía que le sucedía, y muy en el fondo tenía miedo. 

\- Oye... ¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó con una expresión algo rara, ya que no sabía que hacer en estas situaciones. Jamás lo había visto tan indefenso, y ahora preguntar con interés sobre su estado cuando realmente nunca lo estuvo, es raro.

\- Siento que voy a morir.- eso dijo una vez que su cabeza la recargara en el respaldo del asiento trasero de aquel auto. No podía soportarlo, era el mismísimo infierno. 

Mientras tanto, Tobio les estaba avisando a sus padres de lo que pasó. Tragó fuerte, estaba nervioso y no sabía mucho del por qué.

[•••]

Shouyou y Tadashi caminaban juntos hasta su hogar, en donde ambos estaban un poco tristes y decepcionados porque su cita terminó antes de lo esperado. El sol aún estaba arriba suyo, eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, la brisa era espectacular y querían disfrutarlas con sus acompañantes, pero tendría que ser otro día. 

\- ¿Sabes cuál fue la emergencia que tuvo Tobio?.- 

\- Sí.- le respondió el pelinaranja.- Kei... Estaba muy mal, algo le pasó, creo que enfermó.- dijo con algo de naturalidad.

\- Ah... Pero cuando lo vi se encontraba bien a mi parecer.- dijo algo pensativo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Te encontraste con él? ¿Hoy? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te molestó?.- hizo muchas preguntas que abrumaron al peliverde. 

\- S-Sí... O-O sea, estaba con Hikaru y lo vimos en el pasillo... Sí, eso fue todo.- al inicio lo dijo algo nervioso, pero la última frase fue con un tono pesimista, sin ganas de hablar de que ambos chicos de tercero casi terminan golpeándose.

Shouyou no se lo tragó del todo al ver la última expresión ante su respuesta, sólo bufó un poco y lo dejó ir por el momento. Le hablaría sobre sus problemas cuando sea el momento que Tadashi pueda hablar con confianza en sí mismo. 

[•••]

Ambos hermanos llegaron a la casa de los millonarios, entraron por la puerta principal. Avisando a sus padres que habían llegado, Kenma estaba en la entrada y se acerca a sus hijos. Con su expresión en el rostro un poco más preocupada. Toma el rostro de su hijo Kei para acercarsele y observarlo. Siente una pequeña punzada en su lado izquierdo, casi en el centro de su torso. Ver así a su hijo, tan vulnerable y en mal estado, le hace el mismo efecto para el teñido. 

\- Estarás bien...- susurró al momento de abrazarlo y decirle eso como un pequeño secreto. Kei cierra sus ojos y deja que sus emociones queden entre aquel que lo cuidó, sintió la cálidez humana que hace mucho no tenía, y que muy en el fondo, necesitaba. 

Lo guía hasta su habitación para que repose, Kuroo llamó al doctor para que lo revise adecuadamente. Tobio estaba con el pelinegro para hacerle compañía, ya que el mayor también estaba muy preocupado, porque ya sabía lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, el peliazul no entendía mucho, pensando que sólo es un resfriado. 

[•••]

Su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, sentía una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en su garganta. Si hablaba lo más posible es que su voz se quebrara, su vista estaba nublada y el dolor de su cabeza y diversas parte de su cuerpo eran como cuchillas que entraban y salían de su cuerpo sin piedad. 

Kenma le cambiaba de ropa a una más simple para que se acomode en la cama. Tocó su frente para sentir la intensidad de su fiebre. Suspiró, era muy alta, le sería muy difícil bajarla. Recuesta a su hijo con dos almohadas en la parte de la cabeza, el rubio cierra sus ojos por el dolor. El teñido besó su frente y le volvió a repetir lo mismo. Se estaba yendo cuando el menor le sujeta de la playera larga que llevaba. 

\- N-no te vayas, mamá...- sus lágrimas desbordaban los ojos amarillos, aquella imagen hizo que el corazón del más bajo se rompiera en mil pedazos, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella, le tomó de la mano y acarició su cabello. 

Muy pocas veces llamaban así a Kenma, en realidad no hay ocasiones especiales, al menos no para Kei, quien no le gustaba mucho aquel título para su progenitor. Pero ahora, quería a alguien cerca. Su cuerpo estaba débil y sentía que pronto se rompería, se sentía tan solo como el lobo que andaba sin manada por el frío bosque. No podría soportar ese frío por si solo ésta vez, necesitaría de alguien, y elegió a su madre. 

\- ¿Q-Qué me sucede?... Tengo miedo...- cada vez más su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, cada cuchilla entraba y salía de su cabeza y no podría aguantar por tanto tiempo. Se sentía pérdido, sentía que estaba perdiendo algo que nunca encontró. 

\- Es tu alma gemela... Está en peligro...- dijo finalmente, después de mucho silencio entre la pregunta, después de muchos años, volvieron a hablar del tema. Kei abrió lo que más pudo sus ojos, sin entender mucho. 

El cansancio volvió a él y cerró sus ojos con la última frase en su cabeza, rondando en círculos y llenando cada espacio en blanco. Kenma le pedía que no cerrara sus ojos, sin embargo, no podría evitarlo. 

[•••]

\- ¿Cómo está Kei?.- preguntó Tadashi a Shouyou una vez que terminara la llamada con Tobio. 

\- Nada bien... Parece ser algo grave...- dijo el pelinaranja al apagar su celular para hablar con el pecoso. 

\- mhm...- hizo un signo de incomodidad. Removiendose en su lugar. 

Cuando era pequeño y superó así su tristeza de ser abusado, empezó a odiar y querer matar al rubio, y cada vez que se encontraba con él en una pelea, decía que algún día le devolvería los golpes que alguna vez le dio y con intenciones de matarlo. Pero ahora es diferente, se siente ansioso e incómodo, jamás imaginó que algo así le pasaría alguien tan imponente como Kei; tan serio, astuto y misterioso como el rubio. Sintió culpa, no sabe el por qué, y eso le confunde. Y ahora, otro sentimiento se le agrega a la lista de emociones del día, siendo una mezcla muy rara de ambos polos. 

\- ¿P-Puedes darme el número de Tobio? Ya sabes, para caso de emergencia.- dijo el pecoso, no muy seguro de sus palabras, pero tenía buenas intenciones al respecto. 

\- Está bien.- sonrió el pelinaranja, no hizo preguntas, sabía a lo que se refería Tadashi, así que todo estaría bien. 

[•••]

\- Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra mi hijo?.- preguntó el pelinegro con un ceño fruncido. 

\- Estará bien, le recomiendo el día Domingo y Lunes de reposo, el Martes podrá asistir nuevamente a la escuela, sin embargo, con una semana sin deporte.- dijo el profesional en el salón. Allí se encontraba el hermano y ambos padres de Kei. 

\- Y... ¿El tatuaje, aún sigue en su brazo?.- preguntó Kenma aferrado al brazo de su esposo. 

\- Sí, aún no se ha ido. Su fiebre ya pasó y algunos efectos también, eso tal vez quiere decir que su alma gemela está fuera de riesgo vital.- dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de quien le preguntó.- ¿Ustedes aún no saben quién es?.- preguntó luego de unos segundos. 

\- Aún no...- dijo Kuroo, con una expresión de tristeza. 

\- Les recomiendo que estén cerca de él, puede que sufra los efectos de la pérdida del alma gemela. En algunos, los efectos son más notables y dolorosos.- continuó.- se sentirá en soledad y sin la cálidez que necesita.- dijo con algo de tristeza, éstos temas siempre le ponían algo melancólico. 

\- Estaremos para él, gracias doctor.- dijo seguro el teñido, quería proteger a su hijo con todo.

[•••]

  
N/A: yAs otro capítulo completo. 

Hikaru... mhm es uno de los personajes que inventé porque no quería hacer sufrir más personajes de Haikyuu¿? pero no sé si mantener la razón del por qué no le gustan el tema de las almas gemelas... creo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero bueno... sólo será por ésta vez¿?

Bueno se viene lo chido, me dolió un poco ver y poner a Kei así, o sea, no poco, mucho Dx. El siguiente capítulo debería haber Tsukiyama osiosi. 


	8. Capítulo Siete

El fin de semana pasó como las fuertes ráfagas para Kei, fue intenso. Muchas de sus emociones cambiaban con el transcurso de las horas. A veces había paz y otras mucho dolor en diversas partes de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de ver el tatuaje en su brazo, que si fuera posible, se lo arrancaría con un cuchillo para tan solo romper lazos con aquella persona que estaba atada a él. 

Cuando cesó el dolor otra vez, eran las cinco de la tarde, respiró profundo y gritó fuerte. Sacó toda la ira que tenía dentro, lanzó diversos objetos a todos los rincones de la habitación. Estaba cansado y adolorido, y todo por su alma gemela. Una vez que se le bajó toda la adrenalina del cuerpo, cayó de rodillas ante el frío suelo, recargó su cabeza en sus manos. 

Su padre Kuroo entró a la fuerza en aquella pieza, ya que estaba con seguro desde adentro. Lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fue en su hijo en el piso. Corrió hacía él, pensando que los efectos aún estaban presentes. Kenma venía detrás suyo y se pone a un lado de él. Le acaricia el cabello para tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que no está solo. Pero no era suficiente, en esos momentos, Kei se sentía frustado por no estar con su alma gemela, se sentía así porque no puede salvarla. Su biología le permitía percibir las necesidades de esa persona, y aquella se sentía en soledad, al igual que él en esos momentos. 

Kenma se acercó cautelosamente, y abrazó a su hijo. El rubio suspiró con pesadez en el hombro de su progenitor y con eso, un par de lágrimas, se sentía inútil y confundido, quería que a la vez todo terminara, y a la vez no. Sus ideales y sus necesidades estaban en un debate en su mente, y eso le causaba aún más cansancio de lo normal. Pero al dormir lo único que podía soñar eran los demonios de su par. 

[•••]

Eran las seis de la tarde del domingo y Tadashi estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, que estaba adornado por estrellas y unos planetas con algunas de sus lunas. Él tenía deberes que hacer, hasta esa hora llevaba un poco más de la mitad. Decidió tomar un descanso corto, sin embargo, su mente lo llevó lejos entre sus pensamientos, perdiéndolo totalmente.

Suspiró por enésima vez en ese día. No sabía que hacer, es como si algo le molestara. Tal vez era por lo que estaba pasando Kei... No, eso no podía ser ¿o sí?. Esas eran las dudas que tenía en su cabeza, no sabía que sentir al respecto, es si se sintiera comprometido a sentir algo, aún después de todo lo que le hizo, a veces se sorprende de la capacidad que tiene para ser ¿bondadoso? O algo así pensaba él. Por alguna razón, la barrera de resentimiento que tiene contra el rubio, se estaba cayendo de a poco. ¿Le tendría lástima?, de seguro es eso. En éstos momentos debe estar muy mal. Pero ya no puede con la incertidumbre, debe hablar con él, podría utilizar el encuentro del día lunes en la azotea para tener una conversación. 

Ya sabía que hacer. Le enviaría un mensaje a Tobio, para poder saber la situación del rubio y así pedirle su número, y problema resuelto. 

Luego de unos minutos hablando con el azabache por mensajería, decide pedirle el número del rubio. Y, pensando que era muy sospechoso y que sería muy poco probable recibir esa información, Tadashi le llega el contacto. Él se sorprende por la rápidez y con la confianza con la que lo hizo, o al menos eso cree. Entonces le agradece y empieza a enviarle mensajes al rubio. 

[•••]

  
Kei estaba despertando después de la adrenalina que recorrió en su cuerpo. Aunque no pudo dormir mucho, tan solo una hora, ya que las pesadillas aún estaban presentes. Estaba un poco sudado de la frente, miraba el techo de su habitación, que tenía un par de lunas en ella, cada sensación estaba a flor de piel. Jamás se había sentido así de inútil y confundido, una sensación que nunca olvidaría. De eso escucha vibrar su celular. 

NÚMERO DESCONOCIDO

Hola, soy Tadashi. [12:32]

Quería saber cómo te encuentras, para saber si mañana irías a la escuela. [12:32]

Ya sabes, debemos hablar sobre los contratos. [12:33]

Por alguna razón, el peliverde estaba algo nervioso, no es como nunca hubiera hablado de ésta manera con Kei... O tal vez si sea la primera vez. 

Ah, así que era el pecoso. Observó un poco de cerca los mensajes, aún con lentes su vista empeoraba con los mareos, así que trató de escribir lo más coherente posible. 

Hola. Si, de seguro voy mañana. [12:36]

No es tan grave, ni que te importara mucho, no después de todo. [12:37]

El pecoso leyó con sorpresa sus mensajes, es como si aceptara el abuso que le provocó de pequeño, y que ahora justifique el mal trato que tiene Tadashi con él... No lo conoce, pero sabe perfectamente, que nunca diría algo así.

Kei esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para el pecoso, realmente no estaba bien para una conversación. 

Entonces, no debo preocuparme de mucho. [12:38]

Nos vemos mañana entonces. [12:38]

La respuesta que le dio el rubio, no le convenció del todo. Pero sabía que no debía apresurar las cosas, tal vez si estaba mal y no quería hablarlo, bueno, eso era tema del de lentes. 

El rubio dejó su celular en donde en mismo estaba antes de contestar. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. No podría superar las clases de esa manera, pero debía poner su mejor rostro y soportar a sus ruidosos compañeros y aguantar a sus profesores, al menos no tenía práctica del club. 

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sueño se llevara su mente fuera de allí. 

"Estaba todo oscuro, y solo pudo ver una luz en el final. Al llegar, vio a una persona brillar, estaba de rodillas al piso. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y al verla, sólo era un mar de lágrimas y sangre a su alrededor. Sus muñecas todas ensangrentadas, su rostro rojo, con ojeras y con perlas que lo adornaban. Él trató de acercarse aún más, para quitarle el arma punzante, pero solo sintió algo frío atravesar su abdomen, eran pequeños entes que rondaban el perímetro del la chica y si se acercaba mucho, le harían daño. Y lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de que el tiempo se acabara fue: 

\- Ayúdame."

[•••]

El sol se escondió tras el horizonte, la brisa que corría agitaba los árboles que daban un glorioso sonido de tranquilidad. Shouyou con sus cabellos alborotados estaba en el jardín de su hogar, Tessa lo acompañaba. Él le acariciaba su suave pelaje mientras ella cerraba sus ojos. Mirando hacía el cielo, observó las nubes, que tenían el característico tono violeta y que pronto aparecerían las estrellas en la oscura estela. 

Un sentimiento de angustia apareció en su corazón, el tema de los contratos y sus parejas no funcionaba, tenía miedo de decepcionar a todos. A su familia, a Tobio y los padres de éste. Ellos no tenían ni idea del por qué el convenio a través de casamientos, pero deseaba muy en el fondo que no interfiriera aquello en el comienzo de su relación. Y por eso el constante temor, porque sabía que sería inevitable, y cuando deba elegir a alguien, no sabrá si a Tobio o el bien de su familia. No quería llegar a ese punto. 

Tessa colocó su cabeza en el regazo del más bajo, Shouyou solo le acarició su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y exhaló profundo. Al menos por ahora, todo está bien. El sabría que hacer en el momento indicado, no hay que acelerar las cosas que pueden ser casi imposibles de romper.

[•••]

El tan poco deseado lunes llegó para todas las personas que deben levantarse a las seis, o incluso antes, de la mañana. Con desgano, el azabache se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y colocarse su uniforme. Además, debía ir al entrenamiento matutino, así que debía levantarse antes. Ahora que su hermano no podía hacer deporte por unos cuantos días, iría en compañía de los mañaneros rayos del sol.

Bajó con su uniforme listo y en la mesa se encontraba listo su desayuno. Un pan tostado con un gran vaso de leche a un lado. Se sentó y comió tranquilamente, estaba con el tiempo medido y hasta ahora no había ningún contratiempo, algo normal y repetitivo en los días de semana, pero desde que inició su educación en Karasuno, lo único que era algo fuera de lo común y que desordenaba algunas cosas de su día a día era aquel pelinaranja. 

Sonrió un poco y al terminar su desayuno de despidió de sus padres. Caminó hasta su escuela y en la entrada se encontró con aquel que ponía en desorden su día. Shouyou. 

Llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio, ambos cansados y en el suelo, cuando llegó el más bajo le retó si podía llegar antes que él. Pues, quedó en un empate, sin embargo, cada uno decía que ganaron. En donde comenzó una discusión sana sobre el ganador. El capitán del equipo, abrió la puerta y les regañó por todo el ruido que hacían, realmente nunca se callaban. 

[•••]

Tocaban la campana para el comienzo del primer receso, el peliverde conversó un poco con su nueva amiga Yachi. Luego se disculpó porque debía ir a ver una situación en la azotea. Caminó con un poco de angustia en su cuerpo, sus manos sudaban algo frío, trataba de reprimir los pequeños sucesos de la infancia. 

No quería que volviera a repetirse lo mismo en su nuevo comienzo. 

Llegó hasta la puerta del lugar, respiró hondo y encontró al rubio en una esquina de éste. Se acercó cautelosamente hasta a él, el más alto se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. El peliverde se fijó en parte de su rostro, tenía una mascarilla en su boca y sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y con ojeras, realmente debía estar muy mal. Tragó fuerte, pero por algo habrá llegado Kei hasta aquel lugar para hablar con él, le debe de importar mucho aquel tema. 

\- Hola.- saluda el pecoso, algo nervioso e incómodo. 

\- Hola...- su voz estaba algo entrecortada y en un tono muy bajo. El peliverde no dejaba de sorprenderse. 

\- Te ves demacrado.- dijo sin pensar, se disculpó de inmediato.

\- No importa, realmente me siento así.- Kei abrió con sorpresa sus ojos ante lo dicho involuntariamente, le estaba contando cómo se sentía a la persona que detestaba con su vida. 

Ésto le tenía muy mal de verdad. 

\- Bueno, debes de saber el por qué de ésto. Es una mierda los contratos.- dijo el rubio con algo de rabia en sus palabras.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, la misma mierda.- por alguna razón, se sintió hablar del tema con alguien que pensaba lo mismo. 

\- Aunque yo quiera o no, Tobio es mi hermano, y sé que le gusta Shouyou, y viceversa.- suspiró.- Si no fueran por papeles, ellos podrían estar juntos de verdad.- dijo sin dudar. 

Tadashi sonrió y asintió.

\- Sí... Mi hermano está muy mal por eso, no puedo dejar de verlo pensar y creeme eso es algo muy raro.- soltó una pequeña sonrisita, Kei también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se vio por la mascarilla.- Quiero lo mejor para él, si algo le llegase a suceder, yo... Yo quedaría debastado.- fijó su mirada a un punto del espacio en donde estaban. 

\- ¿Sabes? Es algo molesto verlos juntos en el club con sus cursilerías.- dijo algo para animarlo, estaba confundido, ¿qué mierda le pasaba?.

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás en el club de volleyball?.- preguntó intrigado. El rubio asintió y el chico de pecas soltó un pequeño "woah".

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos. Hasta que Tadashi hizo la pregunta por los dos.

\- ¿Y tienes algo para solucionar ésto?.- 

Kei pensó sus palabras. 

\- No, pero al menos podríamos facilitarselas.- dijo mientras se fijaba en los ojos del pecoso, y recordó el pequeño momento húmedo en su ducha. Tosió un poco y desvió la mirada.- Ya sabes, cuando ellos tengan una cita, nosotros igual tendríamos que salir, o tal vez no todo el tiempo, sólo hay que ser más precavidos. Y tratar de convencer a nuestros padres sobre la mala idea de los contratos. 

\- Pero... Tobio y Shouyou deben hablarlo con ellos, cuando estén seguros, tampoco hay que obligarlos. Ya sabes, tal vez ellos acepten su relación, porque no es que esté con alguien que no está involucrado fuera del contrato ¿no?.- el pecoso llegó a una conclusión muy buena, sorprendiendo al rubio por lo dicho, y asintió en forma de aprobación, haciendo que el peliverde sonriera por aquello.

Es verdad, el azabache y el pelinaranja no eran pareja en el papel, pero ambos estaban involucrados en el mismo contrato, sería mucho más difícil si uno de ellos o ambos estuvieran con otra persona que no fueran del contrato de casamiento.

De repente, Kei empezó a ver mucho más borroso de lo normal con sus lentes, su imagen daba vueltas y vueltas, su corazón latía fuertemente y un dolor se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo hasta el punto de jadear. 

\- O-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntó algo alterado, se acercó de apoco a él. 

\- S-Sí, solo un poco mareado, no es nada.- se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza, como si aquello le aliviara el dolor. 

\- Definitivamente no estás bien.- el rubio estaba en la baranda sujetándose y las piernas de éste lo desplomaron hasta el punto de que él estuviera en el suelo. 

Tadashi ya había visto estos síntomas. En movimientos rápidos, sujetó la cabeza del rubio y la colocó en sus piernas. Tomó su celular con sus manos temblando y llamó a Tobio. 

\- T-Tobio, soy Tadashi. K-Kei está mal. Llama a la enfermera, estoy en la azotea, po-por favor ven rápido.- acabó con la llamada y se volvió al chico de orbes amarillas. 

Sujetó el brazo izquierdo del más alto. Subió un poco la manga de su uniforme, viendo el tatuaje en su blanquecina piel. Se estaba desvaneciendo. El chico estaba jadeando por el dolor que era insoportable. Un par de lágrimas salieron sin su permiso, estaba a punto de gritar. 

\- K-Kei tranquilo, estoy aquí.- no sabía mucho que hacer.- ¿Qu-Qué sientes? Po-Por favor dímelo.- no quería que quedara inconsciente.

Con voz entrecortada y con mucho esfuerzo logró decir: 

\- Do-Dolor... Y-Y soled-dad.- Tadashi tuvo un pequeño nudo en su garganta. El rubio cerró sus ojos y lloró en silencio, no podría soportar por mucho. 

\- Estás c-conmigo, no-no estás s-solo. Yo estoy aquí.- le abrazó, y dejó que toda la tristeza que había en el cuerpo del más alto se bajara con eso. 

Kei solo pudo quedarse en sus brazos, que por alguna razón se sintieron cálidos. Tadashi lo reconfortó, realmente no sentió y deseaba nunca sentir aquellas sensaciones, no lo vivió por carne propia, pero vivió el como su hermano lo sentía, el como gritaba todas las noches por un año por la muerte de su alma gemela, llorar descontroladas veces y algunos desmayos espantáneos. Y el peliverde también le dolía ver así a su hermano. Ni siquiera puede ver a su enémesis con este dolor. 

El pecoso le acarició el cabello y le decía cosas parecidas a las que le contaba él a su hermano mayor. De apoco, Kei empezó a reducir su respiración. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y lo único que pudo ver fue a Tadashi diciéndole que permaneciera despierto. El peliverde se desesperó y en sus mejillas se presentaron pequeñas perlas. 

Tobio llegó con la enfermera y una camilla especial para el transporte del rubio hasta la enfermería y llamar a una ambulancia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kei cerró sus ojos y lo último que vio fue Tadashi sujetando su rostro con delicadeza, pero insistiendo que no lo hiciera. Quedó inconsciente. 

Lo derivaron rápidamente hasta la enfermería, allí contactaron a sus padres y al hospital para enviar una ambulancia y trasladarlo. Tadashi estuvo con Tobio todo el tiempo, él también estuvo nervioso desde que recibió esa llamada, por suerte reaccionó de inmediato. El peliverde estaba un poco impactado por la situación. 

Al estar en la enfermería, se dio cuenta del brazo izquierdo del chico. Se tapó la boca para ocultar su asombro.

El tatuaje ya no estaba.

[•••]

  
[N/A]: ¡Yeihh otro capítulo! Justo para la fecha límite, ayer en la noche tenía los ojos rojos por tanto esfuerzo escribiéndolo, y hoy recién lo edité. 

Kei bebé sufre la pérdida de su alma gemela. No tengo ni idea de como será la trama del próximo capítulo, pero sé que será con mucho dolor ;-;

De seguro el otro capítulo será para el próximo año jajajs tal vez para la primera semana de enero. 

Pd: que raro decirlo "próximo año" xd  
Pd2: Felices fiestas, pasenla de maravilla y disfruten de la comida, seres queridos y demás.   
Pd3: ¿quieren especiales de navidad y año nuevo? Bueno tal vez igual los voy a hacer xd.  
Pd4: vIERON EL TRAILER DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA????!!! WEY ME MORÍ AAAAAA ES BELLÍSIMO DEBEMOS ESPERAR HASTA EL 10 DE ENERO AAAAAA 


	9. Especial de Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Holaa!! Les deseo feliz Navidad a todxs aquellxs que leen y leeran éste capítulo.   
> ¡Los hechos que sucedan aquí no tendrán influencia en la historia original!

Era noche buena, caían pequeños copos de nieve que adornaban todo lo que tocaban. La familia Sawamura y la familia Kuroo, se reunieron en la casa del primero. Sería una cena en conjunto, y los padres estaban de acuerdo de que podría ser una instacia para que sus hijos pudieran familiarizarse mejor y comenzar la relación con sus respectivas parejas. Pero aún no tenían en cuenta sobre la relación del azabache y el pelinaranja. 

Las dos familias estaban distribuidas en la casa, Kuroo estaba en la cocina con Koushi, Daichi estaba colocando la mesa con el azabache. Mientras tanto Shouyou estaba en la gran sala de estar con Kozume, hablaban sobre distintos juegos que tenía el teñido. Y finalmente, el rubio y el pecoso no conversaban, sin embargo, compartían el mismo sillón en donde estaban, cada uno se encontraba en su propio celular, tratando evadir las miradas y el tenso aire que había entre ellos. 

Kozume no soportaba esa aura, ni mucho menos con su hijo, y como él tiene esa cualidad de ser directo decidió hablar, pero con algo sútil para que el rubio no se enojara con él.

\- Tadashi-kun.- mencionó el teñido, y el peliverde levantó su cabeza, mientras tanto Kei sudaba frío porque sabía que iniciaría algo que no podría detener.- ¿Juegas volleyball?.- dijo neutral, pero el de lentes sufría lentamente en su interior. 

\- Mhm... No... Pe-Pero me gusta observarlo.- dijo nervioso, por muchas cosas realmente, estaba alrededor de personas que no convive seguido y mucho menos con el chico que está a un metro suyo, y además, sabía que preguntaría algo más que no querría mencionar. 

\- Y ¿prácticas otro deporte?.- allí estaba, no sabía que responder, la mirada del teñido era profunda, igual que la de Kei y el peliverde caía lentamente por ella, sus manos sudaban y realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado de la pregunta. 

\- Él hace gimnasia rítmica.- dijo Shouyou luego de observar al peliverde, que bajó su cabeza, avergonzado.- Y es muy bueno en eso.- 

Kei se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar eso, recordó lo que vio en el gimnasio aquella vez, y muchas veces después, y pensó:

>>DEMASIADO BUENO LA PUTA MADRE<<

Eso fue muy incómodo.

Tadashi se removió en su puesto y se fue con su padre Suga a ver lo que necesitaba, o en realidad, salir de aquel lugar y evitar esa incomodidad.

Kozume se dio cuenta de la intención del rubio, o al menos creía que él se burlaba de su deporte y por no reírse se ahogó; se levantó de su asiento, agarró la revista de volleyball que estaba sobre la mesa, la enrolló y le golpeó en la cabeza a su hijo. 

\- Contrólate.- dijo firme.

Recibió un débil "Sí, ya me calmo" del otro, agachó otra vez su cabeza y se concentró nuevamente en su celular. Mientras tanto un pelinaranja aguntaba sus carcajadas. Le caía muy bien Kozume, al menos su relación con sus futuros suegros era buena. De lejos, Tobio escuchaba las no-disimuladas risas de su novio, e hizo una pequeña sonrisa. 

Tobio estaba colocando los cubiertos encima de las servilletas y de eso Daichi le pregunta: 

\- ¿Te llevas bien con tu hermano?.- 

Tobio lo pensó un poco, pues no era ni muy bien ni muy mal, pero tampoco era un térmimo medio, sino que se podían entender aún sin tantas palabras, bueno, no es que compartan muchas en el día.

\- Al menos entendemos algunas cosas del otro.- dijo neutro.

\- Me alegro de que sea así.- sonrió, pensó que su relación entre hermanos no era lo mejor. Aquella respuesta fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

[•••]

Por algo del destino, algo que realmente odia Tadashi, es que lo hayan sentado con el rubio a su lado. Al menos será por un corto tiempo, o al menos deseaba y trataba de engañar sus ganas de alejarse de él. 

Aunque llevaban un tiempo desde el contrato y nuevo asunto en común con el de sus hermanos, no se sentía cómodo junto a él. 

Mientras tanto los adultos hablaban, Tobio y Shouyou se tomaban de las manos debajo de la mesa. Kenma se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba comiendo con su mano izquierda, y por alguna razón sospechaba de aquello que los jóvenes no querían que supieran. Estaba preocupado de la opinión que tuviera su esposo y los padres del pelinaranja, no le molestaba que estuviera con el chico alegre, al contrario, creía que le haría bien el estar con él para mejorar como persona, ni mucho menos le molestaba que su hijo eligiera con quien quedarse. Pero era noche buena, y quiso dejar todo eso atrás, todo lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría en el momento indicado. 

Después de comer un rato, Tobio le dirigió la mirada a Kei. Y entre ellas empezaron a "comunicarse". 

\- Entregale el regalo a Tadashi.- hizo gestos con su mirada al dirigirla al chico de pecas.

\- ¡No es el momento! Idiota.- rodó sus ojos y agitó su cabeza un poco, insistiéndole.

\- ¡No te arrepientas! Idiota.- también rodó sus ojos y movió su cabeza en gesto de negación.

Kei hizo un pequeño chasquido con su lengua, en donde fue escuchado por el menor, agachó su cabeza y comió de esa manera hasta que Sugawara le llamó la atención:

\- Tadashi, come erguido.- dijo con un tono algo fuerte, no le gustaba cuando sus hijos hacían eso, mucho menos en la mesa.

\- Lo siento...- levantó su mirada y se disculpó, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas por aquel regaño de uno de sus padres.

Kei observó su rostro que se iluminaba con estrellas, desvió su mirada y siguió comiendo. 

\- Mamá Suga... No me siento bien.... ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?.- dijo algo apenado, sentía gran incomodidad con el rubio a su lado, creía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal ante el mayor, y por alguna razón, se sentía obligado a iniciar alguna relación o conversación con él, sintiendo que sus motivaciones no eran suficientes y de gran molestia para el otro.

\- Por supuesto, hijo.- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- Permiso.- dijo antes de levantarse de su lugar e ir a su zona de resguardo.

Shouyou quedó preocupado, pero tenía una idea de lo que pasaba. 

[•••]

Tadashi se escondía entre las sábanas de su cama, tenía la música hasta el máximo, pero nada podía dejar de hacerlo sentir mal. Así que decidió moverse un poco por su habitación con la canción puesta, bailó para dejar salir todo aquello que estaba en su cuerpo. 

Al final de la canción sonrió y se dejó llevar por unas cuantas más, estaba más relajado que antes, y eso le agradaba. Se acostó en su cama luego de aquella sesión y cerró sus ojos. 

Inhaló y exhaló profundo, y cayó en un ligero sueño. 

[•••]

Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá, ya habían terminado de comer y entre ellos empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Trajiste el regalo?.- dijo Shouyou en un susurro.

\- Sí lo hice.- dijo Kei, en un susurro algo fuerte, la paciencia se le estaba acabando con la insistencia.

\- Bien, porque le va a encantar.- sonrió

\- Él, después de todo, sigue incómodo con tu presencia. ¿Qué tan cruel fuiste con él?.- dijo Tobio algo preocupado, sabía que su hermano era alguien díficil de tratar ya que él nunca trata bien a los demás, pero el comportamiento que tuvo con el pecoso debe ser muy fuerte como para que él esté así.

Suspiró.- En ese entonces era un niño estúpido e inmaduro, ahora sólo quiero... Quiero disculparme con él por eso.- dijo en un susurro, no quería admitirlo con ellos, no se sentía preparado para aquella "humillación", según él, pero no sabía diferenciar entre eso, la valentía y el progreso. No sabía que lo que haría él, no lo hacen muchos victimarios. No sabía que ese el primer paso de muchos en el futuro, que esa simple acción podría cambiar la vida del chico afectado. Oh, realmente no lo sabía.

[•••]

Tadashi disfrutaba de su sueño ligero, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo despertó un poco para observar quién lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Tadashi golpeé tu puerta cinco veces y no respondías! Ya sabes nuestras reglas, entré porque tenía derecho.- entrelazó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y se hizo el ofendido, sólo para molestar a su hermano.

\- Perdón... Estaba dormido.- dijo con su ceño aún fruncido, con un bostezo y su cabello despeinado.- ¿Qué querías, Nīchan?.- dijo algo dormido, pues no había percatado de que en su habitación habían invitados.

Los mellizos estaban atrás de Shouyou, cerca de la puerta y algo alejados de los hermanos, pero Kei tosió al ver a Tadashi en ese estado, ni siquiera en sus imágenes mentales se lo imaginaba tan tierno.

Tadashi abrió tanto sus ojos como se lo permitieron, se sonrojó y le gritó a su hermano:

\- ¿¡P-Po-Por qué están aquí!? ¿¡Los trajiste!?.- dijo exaltado. 

\- Porque queríamos saber como estabas y quería que fueras abajo, ¡vamos!.- tomó la mano de su hermano menor y lo arrastró desde la habitación hasta la sala de estar, los mellizos se hicieron a un lado cuando pasaron y los siguieron por atrás.

[•••]

Todos compartían en la sala, los chicos conversaban de sus deportes, ésto excluía un poco a Tadashi, sin embargo, Shouyou trataba de relacionar el volleyball con la gimnasia rítmica, y eso alegraba al pecoso. El rubio no decía mucho, pues de alguna forma estaba cansado de escucharlos, pero encontró una distracción agradable, las estrellas que adornaban la piel del peliverde, las estaba contando una por una, y sí perdía la cuenta, volvía. Para el resto, ver al rubio tan tranquilo a un lado del dúo raro, les era extraño. 

\- Tadashi ¿piensas ir a una competencia?.- preguntó el peliazul.

\- Sí, nos hemos estado preparando para el próximo.- dijo con una sonrisa y con seguridad, pues sabía que su equipo y él estaban bien entrenados.

\- ¿Sabían que mi hermanito puede colocar sus piernas sobre su cabeza?.- dijo emocionado Shouyou.

Tobio lo miró sorprendido, pues no se esperaba tal cosa, para Kei fue lo mismo, pero sólo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo. El peliazul lo elogió con un "increíble", pues no se podía de la sorpresa. 

\- A-Ah... S-Sí, puedo hacer eso.- dijo nervioso, rascándose su nuca y algo sonrojado, pues cuando su hermano mayor le hace eso, no sabe como reaccionar a los halagos.

\- ¿Te costó mucho lograrlo?.- preguntó de la nada el rubio, sorprendiendo aún más a su hermano mellizo, que lo observó algo extrañado al igual que el peliverde y el más bajo.

\- A-Ah sí, un par de años para no sentir dolor.- dijo sorprendido, pero muy en el fondo, se sintió bien tras responder, es como si quisiera llamarle la atención, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Kei quedó en silencio y mientras, le asintió tras la respuesta, pues no tenía más que preguntar. Sin embargo, deseaba ver al pecoso haciéndolo. 

Después de eso, Kei y Tadashi se sintieron cálidos, es como si las acciones de uno y del otro fueron bien recibidas. Así que el pecoso no quedó más excluído y la incomodidad se iba con cada pasar de los minutos.

[•••]

El peliverde salió al patio para observar el cielo estrellado, quedaban unos pocos minutos para la llegada de Navidad y él inhaló profundo el frío viento de invierno, y el aire contenido lo soltó en un suspiro. Sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo por el frío. Las estrellas en su rostro se iluminaron y él sintió una sensación muy agradable en su cuerpo, tanto que no podía dejar de sonreír. 

Tobio y Shouyou, más el último, le insistía al más alto que ahora era el momento de darle el regalo, y como no tuvo opción de detener los reclamos de ellos y no levantar sospechas de sus padres, fue hacía el patio.

Sentía que, lo que iba hacer, no sería correspondido de la mejor manera. Sentía que todo éste plan no resultaría, pues, como siempre piensa las situaciones, cree que ésto no saldrá bien, sin embargo, estaba allí, a su lado. 

\- ¿Te gustan las estrellas?.- preguntó el rubio, en donde también se queda observando la noche estrellada.

\- Sí, algún día quiero brillar como ellas.- dijo con una sonrisa tenue, y en sus ojos, se reflejaba el cielo nocturno. 

Kei lo observó, pues no esperaba tal respuesta, y en él vio algo mejor que el mismo universo. 

El rubio observó su reloj que estaba en su brazo derecho, vio la hora y estaban cerca de las doce de la noche. El inhaló fuerte y dijo: 

\- Feliz Navidad.- le entregó una caja del tamaño de la mano del peliverde, éste lo miró confundido, pero aún así la tomó entre ellas. 

La abrió y en ella, encontró una pulsera con una estrella y una luna juntas, el resto de ella eran pequeños círculos. Tadashi la observó encantado, se quedó unos segundos callado, pues de su sorpresa no sabe qué decir.

El rubio se estaba impacientando, pues aún no recibía una respuesta clara del chico. Sin embargo, cree que le gustó. 

\- E-Es muy hermosa.- dijo Tadashi emocionado, pues aún no cree que sea suya.- ¡Gracias!.- tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo que no podía ocultar. 

Kei le dio una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta, le colocó la pulsera cuando el chico de pecas se lo pidió tímido, y pudo sentir su piel. Era tan suave y aquel toque nunca lo olvidaría. Después de unos segundos, el peliverde se disculpó porque no tenía ningún regalo, pero el más alto le dijo que no era necesario. El chico no estaba convencido aún, pero pronto le regalaría algún objeto tan genial como ese. 

Ambos regresaron al interior de la casa, y allí las dos familias pasaron su primera Navidad juntos. El dúo raro estaban muy juntos, pues su felicidad no podía pasar desarpecibida, sus padres miraban la convivencia entre ellos y sonreían satisfechos.

Aunque el peliverde haya recibido regalos muy bellos de los demás, el mejor regalo fue el de Kei.

Aunque el rubio haya recibido regalos de sus padres y amigos, el mejor regalo fue ver las estrellas y sonrisa de Tadashi. 

Pues para ambos, serían recuerdos hermosos que no olvidarían.

[•••]

[N/A]: sÍÍ TERMINÉ EL ESPECIAL OSIOSI   
mmmm como que siento que le falta más tsukkiyama... mmm cuando haya otra festividad haré un especial de ellos como pareja oh yas. 

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y así también disfruten sus tradiciones o costumbres navideñas con aquellos que consideran familia y amigos. 


	10. Capítulo Ocho

_Un chico rubio despertó en el ojo del tornado, y en él, se encontraba la marca que estaba en su brazo izquierdo, observaba lo más posible, pero cerca del muchacho, estaba una mujer con cabellos cenizos en el suelo. Se veía dormida._

_Se acercó lentamente a ella, pues al darse cuenta que no estaba dormida, abrió sus ojos con terror, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido recorrió su cuerpo. Sangre alrededor de ella, y unos entes oscuros a su alrededor. Ella se desvaneció, el tornado y los espirítus se adentraron en él._

_Una tristeza y pesada carga estaba sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. No sabía que le dolía más, si su cabeza o corazón. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y se dejó caer. Para entonces, el ambiente estaba negro y tenso. Sin un poco de luz en él._

[•••]

Kozume dormía junto con Tobio en el asiento del hospital, Kuroo observaba por el gran vidrio enfrente. A través de él, se encontraba su hijo conectado a algunas máquinas, con su mascarilla unida al tanque de oxígeno y algunos cables de su cuerpo para monitoriar su pulso. El pelinegro desvió la mirada, no podía soportarlo. Aquel oscuro pasillo se convirtiría en su peor recuerdo. 

  
Era de noche y la luna no se encontraba, tampoco las estrellas brillantes de siempre. Estaba empezando las brisas frías en las mañanas y en las noches, y aquella noche era la más fría de todas.

Kenma despertó, sin ninguna razón externa, ahora mismo tenía el sueño ligero. Vio a Kuroo enfrente del ventanal, lo mió triste, pues él no podía evitarlo. Se levantó, tratando de no despertar al peliazul. 

Se acercó de apoco al pelinegro, colocó su mano en el hombro ajeno, el más alto se dio la vuelta. El teñido sólo extendió sus brazos y lo abrazó. El otro lo aceptó sin dudar. 

Las palabras no eran necesarias. 

[•••]

  
El sol salió ese día, pero a la vista de Kei, la luz ya no estaba presente. Muchas de las cosas que tenían color, ya no las tenía. Todo en blanco y negro, sus ganas para tan sólo respirar ya no se encontraban en ningún lado. Tenía unas ojeras enormes y ojos caídos. Toda su familia estaba allí, pero incluso esa cálidez no la podía sentir. Se sentía como la nada misma.

Le dijeron que quedó inconsciente por cuatro días, y ese día no era Lunes, sino Sábado. Al menos había pérdido clases y las prácticas, pero ni eso le alegraba. Es como si todas las emociones se hubieran ido de él, ni la música le ayudaba. Quería sentirse triste, pero ni eso podía.

Tobio entró por la puerta de color blanco, y le dijo al rubio:

 **\- Tadashi está aquí ¿quieres verlo?.-** preguntó con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

 **\- ¿por qué está aquí?.-** la primera emoción que siente el día de hoy y era la confusión.

 **\- Él quería saber cómo estabas, recuerda que estuvo presente cuando pasó.-** Tobio podía sentir el aura depresiva de su hermano, y a él le molestaba, le molestaba el no poder hacer nada por cambiarlo y dejarlo como estaba antes. Porque jamás había actuado así. Los doctores le dijeron que jamás volvería a ser el mismo, pero el peliazul quiere cambiarlo y para mejor.

 **\- Aún así, no entiendo por qué está aquí.-** dijo insistiendo.

 **\- ¿Quieres qué pase o no?.-** la paciencia se hacía pequeña con el rubio.

 **\- No sé.-** dijo indiferente, se recargó más en la camilla y desvió la mirada.

Tobio suspiró y dejó que entrara, él se fue para dejarlos y hacer una llamada. Tadashi se hizo presente con su característico mechón rebelde. Su rostro se veía preocupado.

Pensó toda esa semana en el chico rubio, le preguntaba al armador el cómo les iba en el hospital, los visitó con Shoyou el Martes y el Jueves. El peliverde ni siquiera entendía su comportamiento, pero sabía cómo debía sentirse el otro.

Ahora que estaba enfrente del otro, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Pero reunió el valor y dijo:

 **\- H-Hola...-** cerró sus ojos por su tartamudeo.

El otro no le respondió ni le dirigió la mirada.

 **\- D-Dime cómo te sientes, por favor...-** apretó sus puños.

 **\- ¿Por qué debería decirtelo?.-** no le miró y habló desde el otro lado. **\- ¿acaso vas a ser de psicó... logo?...-** dirigió su mirada al rostro del peliverde, allí sus pecas brillaban, desde que despertó esa mañana, no había visto color de nada, entonces ¿por qué aquellas pecas brillaban como estrellas?.

Tadashi tragó fuerte, se dio cuenta de la mirada fija del más alto y desvió sus ojos.

 **\- B-Bueno, ahora debes estar... muy mal.-** mencionó en voz baja y la mirada en el suelo, no quería que mirara su rostro, mientras hablaba, caminó hasta el sofá que se encontraba en la sala y se sentó.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada.

 **\- L-Lamento lo de tu alma gemela...-** dijo triste, incluso el mechón de su cabello cayó con tal emoción.

Kei suspiró y se recargó en la camilla de hospital. ¿En serio quería decirle lo que siente?, se siente patético. Se enojó consigo mismo, sin embargo, decidió decirle, de todas formas, igual tendría que hablar con alguien tarde o tempano.

 **\- Yo... Bueno... Es algo que jamás había sentido...-** Tadashi dirigió su mirada al rubio, nunca pensó que le respondería. Pero aún así, prestó atención a lo que decía.

El más alto tenía su brazo izquierdo por en su cabeza, evitando el contacto visual con el menor.

 **\- El dolor era insoportable, lo único que deseaba era morir. Pero por alguna razón quería encontrarla, y aún así, no hice nada por detenerla.-** dijo entre algunas risas nerviosas, no creía lo que decía. **\- Me sentía tan... Solo e inútil.-** sus manos se pusieron en puño.

 **\- ¿Te pedía ayuda? ¿no es así?.-** dijo al fin.

 **\- Sí...** \- no sabía que agregarle a aquello, así que quedó en silencio otra vez.

 **\- ¿La viste? ¿Cómo era?.-** preguntó para tener una conversación fluida, sabía que le era díficil.

 **\- Era... de cabello cenizo hasta la cintura,** **ojos escarlata, su piel era como la porcelana, pero...-** el recuerdo de haberla visto llegó a su mente, y al recordar su piel ensangrentada detuvo su relato. Sin embargo, continuó.- **Sus brazos... Tenían cortadas, y unos espíritus negros rondaban en ella.-**

 **\- ¿La habías visto antes?.-** preguntó algo conmovido.

 **\- No...-** dijo en un susurro.

 **\- Lo siento mucho, Kei...-** dijo Tadashi.- **S-Sé que será y es muy díficil para ti.-** tartamudeo, no quería parecer un experto en este tema, pero quería entender al rubio. **\- Pero... Todo mejorará, créeme. Aunque pasen semanas o meses, lo harás.-** dijo con una sonrisa. **\- Eres fuerte y no dejas que nada se interponga... Por más que la persona sea indefensa y sea inocente...-** dijo cabizbajo, porque lo más posible es que el acoso que le hizo el rubio al pecoso lo haya hecho en alguien más, pero eso ocurrió por algo, tal vez no fue culpa del pecoso, sino por otras influencias, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tenía problemas. **\- Ésto no te detendrá.-** sonrió aún más, no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero al menos quería hacerle sentir bien con éstas palabras.

 **\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Después de todo...-** dijo Kei observando a las estrellas brillantes frente a él, antes en donde las despreciaba por ser algo raro, y ahora que las admiraba por su brillar incesante. Vaya... las vueltas de la vida.

Tadashi se sintió algo intimidado por la mirada del rubio, retrocedió un poco y se sonrojó, bajó la mirada.

_> > ¿A-Acaso le estoy molestando? ¿H-Hice algo mal? Bueno... Ni yo sé por qué estoy aquí... <<_

**\- N-No lo sé...-** dijo apenado. **\- S-Será mejor si me voy.-** se dirigió hacía la puerta, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

 **\- Bueno, debo admitir una cosa.-** dijo algo animado.- **Al menos sabes que no soy un débil y... tienes razón** **.** **-** dijo con una sonrisa, retándolo.- **Ésto no me detendrá.-** al final, lo miró fijamente y el otro reaccionó de la misma forma.

 **\- Entonces... No perderé.-** sonrió de la misma forma, y se fue de la habitación.

Ambos quedaron con una sensación agradable en sus cuerpos, por alguna razón, comenzó una rivalidad amistosa. Kei no se dejará caer otra vez, no podía creer que estaría "compitiendo" con el pecoso, pues ahora parece que tiene un nuevo motivo para levantarse. Es lo mismo para Tadashi, quiere dejar lo mejor de sí, y como dijo: no perderá ante nadie.

[•••]

Tobio estaba hablando por celular con Shouyou en la parte trasera del hospital.

**-** _ **Tobio... Mm... Mira al principio será díficil, pero estará bien, no debes preocuparte.-**_ dijo el chico pelinaranja a través del aparato.

**\- Sé que estará bien... Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo...-** estaba, muy en el fondo, preocupado por Kei, en donde aún no asimila la situación del rubio. 

**-** _**Si sucede algo grave o tienes alguna duda con lo que está pasando... Puedes llamarme o llamar a Tadashi, él estuvo en tu situación...** _

Shouyou estaba reviviendo las heridas pasadas, pero sería por el bien de otra persona. 

_**\- Kei... Debió pasarla muy mal... Y lo seguirá estando, y debes estar para él. Pregúntale de vez en cuando sobre cómo se siente, pero primero ve si quiere ayuda, ya que con su personalidad... No creo que la quiera recibir...-**_ dijo algo melancólico. 

**\- Creo que lo entiendo... No debo presionarlo, pero estar presente ¿no?.-** ante las palabras del menor, se confundió un poco, sin embargo, haría lo que fuera necesario.

_**\- ¡Exacto!.-**_ dijo alegre _ **.- Al menos no eres tan lento como creí.-**_ unas pequeñas carcajadas se hicieron presentes en la transmisión.

**\- ¿¡Ah!?.-** el peliazul se ofendió, pero eso le dio un poco de gracia, su chico sabía como bajar la tensión.

_**\- Hablamos más tarde, baka.-**_ unas risitas más y colgó la llamada.

Tobio chasqueó la lengua y una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios. 

**\- Tú eres idiota, idiota.-**

[•••]

Tadashi llegó hasta su habitación, no sin antes saludar a su familia. Se acostó boca abajo en la cama, observando el techo de ésta. Suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y reflexionó sobre lo que habló con Kei. 

¿Acaso era el comienzo de una relación buena o mala?

¿Comenzaría una relación de amistad con una competencia sana o serían burlas y golpes como en el pasado para que él pudiera ganar?

Estaba ansioso, sentía una presión en el pecho, porque desconocía la actitud del rubio, no sabía sus intenciones, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, pero no tanto como para no rechazar aquella propuesta de ganarle. Pues, estaba muy confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer hacer en esos momentos. 

Luego de una batalla mental muy dura, decide dejar que fluya la situación, suspiró otra vez. 

Lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría en su momento, él sólo debe estar preparado para toda ocasión. 

[•••]

  
Tadashi estaba revisando una coreografía de gimnasia rítmica en su celular, pues quería observar algunos movimientos que el podría hacer. Pues Hikaru, lo envío al grupo del club.

El peliverde durante toda la semana, estuvo extrañado por la actitud del castaño. Pues, no presenta ningún interés en él desde su cita.

¿Será que no iban en serio?

¿Acaso era una aventura?

Bueno, él tampoco puede enojarse con él, nunca definieron su tipo de relación y no todo debe ser de un color en específico, ni mucho menos del color que quería Tadashi, pues no todo se consigue en esta vida.

Creía que sería muy incómodo hablar del tema si se fuerza a una conversación.

Tal vez Hikaru era de muchas aventuras. O tal vez Tadashi estaba siendo muy serio y anticuado o incluso muy sentimental.

Pero eso no importaba mucho, de todas formas el objetivo del chico de pecas era encontrar a su alma gemela. Aunque si, le molestaba un poco ese cambio de actitud tan repentinamente sin ningún tipo de aviso, tal vez tuvo miedo o ya no tuvo interés por el tema de los contratos, sin embargo, no era su obligación quedarse, ni que hubieran comenzado algo.

Pues Tadashi llegó a la conclusión de que estaba terminando algo que nunca comenzó.

[•••]

  
[N/A]: capítulo ocho terminado, ohhhh yeahhh.

Fue cortito, pues no tengo más ideas que no sean para el otro el capítulo jajajsn xd, espero y disfruten de la historia.

Éste es el último capítulo del año 2019...  
Uff man, empecé a escribir desde el 2017 en mi otra cuenta, y retomé la escritura en ésta desde el 2018...

Pues, me alegro de que hayan personas que me acompañaron en mis historias, que leyeron y sintieron algo por ellas.

Les agradezco que sean de mi 2019 y espero que se encuentren para el 2020, y también que gente nueva llegue para el próximo año.

Les deseo feliz Año Nuevo, disfruten con sus conocidos, amigos, y aquellos que consideran familia.


	11. Capítulo Nueve

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kei salió del hospital, le recomendaría tres días de reposo en casa y actividad física leve.

Su familia estuvo presente con él, sin embargo, muchas veces se encerraba en su habitación por largas horas escuchando música.

Había veces en el día que no podía sentir nada, otras en donde se limitaba a sentir algo de soledad y alguna que otra sensación de calidez en su cuerpo. Era extraño, pero al menos podríamos soportar esos cambios. Durante las noches, tuve pesadillas, despertaba sudado y llorando, sin entender el por qué de ellas.

Kenma estaba al tanto de las acciones de él, estaba preocupado, porque sabía que su hijo estaba sufriendo, había días en donde se notaba incómodo y distraído, raro en él. Por eso decidimos hablar con él o al menos tenemos compañía.

Llegó a la habitación del rubio, tocó suavemente la puerta del chico, escuchando un leve pase.

Se acercó estaba el chico que estaba en la silla del escritorio. Acarició su cabello dorado y le besó en ella lentamente. Kei dejó sus audífonos casco en la mesa. El teñido aún le acariciaba, tenía miedo de perder a su hijo, el chico se dio cuenta por su mirada triste. El de lentes sabía porque le pasaba aquellos, se tenían peor.

 **\- Estaré bien, lo sabes.-** dijo sereno.

\- **Lo sé.- sin** prisa, pero aún le acariciaba su hebras doradas. **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? .-** solicitudes.

Kei hizo una pausa, se continuó y se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo, su papá le siguió y se acostó a su lado y siguió la acción de acariciarle el cabello.

\- **Es ... Complicado ... Es como, si me hubieran quitado algo que nunca tuve ...-** sospechaba profundamente.- **Pero hay días que son normales, así que no me importa mucho.-** dijo subiendo su hombros.

Hubo un par de minutos en silencio, uno cómodo, el teñido seguía su acción y el chico se reconfortaba con ese toque. De eso, el alcalde decide preguntar una cosa más.

 **\- ¿Querías encontrarla, antes de los contratos y del accidente? .-** dijo después de pensar bien la pregunta.

 **\- No tenía intenciones** ... - dijo sin interés.

\- **... ¿Te molesta el contrato? ...-** dudas con cierto temor en su voz

\- Si fuera por mí ... Lo haría trizas ...- su voz se hizo algo dura, como si estuviera conteniendo toda su ira, apretando sus puños y sientiendo molestia en su corazón.

Kenma sintió un dolor en el pecho, si tan solo él hubiera insistido más en su esposo, sobre qué los casamientos eran un error, entonces tal vez todo estaría mejor.

 **\- Perdón ...-** dijo en un tono bajo, que apenas Kei lo entendió, pero quedó aún más confundido.

 **\- ... ¿Por qué? ...** \- dijeron con algo de interés, porque nunca había escuchado a su padre diciendo tal cosa.

\- **Por no hacer algo contra el contrato ...-** Inspiró profundamente para evitar un par de lágrimas, y profundamente su cometa.

Kei quedó sin palabras, no sabía que podría decirle, pues no quería que su madre estuviera triste, pero tampoco podía negar que estaba molesto por el tema. El chico de las hebras sufrió un poco poco, llegó a la conclusión de que un abrazo sería lo mejor, cuando él estaba en mal estado, el tiempo que lo hizo. Se movió un poco y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, colocó su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y el hombro, inspiró fuerte para retener el aroma de su padre, y cerró sus ojos. Kenma quedó anonadado, sin embargo, de poco correspondió el abrazo, dejando ir la mayoría de sus preocupaciones.

[•••]

Ese día del comienzo del fin de semana, empezaba el club municipal de danza, aquí práctica y mejora sus movimientos y flexibilidad para ser el mejor y no perder ante sus compañeros, quienes también hacen progresos. Si el querría estar y ganar el campeonato regional de Gimnasia Rítmica masculina entones necesitará estar a la par con sus amigos.

Se inscribió a penas salió el aviso en las calles. Se le hizo muy feliz cuando lo hizo y ahora también estaba brillando cual estrella mientras se dirigía al local en donde realizaba el club.

Al llegar se encontró con su profesor del año pasado, Makoto Shimada. Este le saludo a las penas entró al gimnasio.

**\- ¡Sawamura-kun! Sabía que vendrías este año al club.-** dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado.

**\- Nunca me lo perdería, Shimada-san.-** dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras conversaba con él acerca de su familia, sus ojos se posaron atrás de su superior, en donde se encontraron con uno de sus compañeros del club de la escuela. Era el doncel Nori, estaba estirando con la ayuda de la pared. Shimada y el chico peliverde dejan de hablar, ya que el adulto involucrado saluda a los demás participantes. Mientras tanto, el más joven se fue a su compañero.

**\- Nori-san, me alegra verlo aquí.-** Le sonríe mientras se coloca a su lado para estirar también.

**\- Tadashi, también me alegra verte.-** le sonríe de la misma manera, tan cálida que el peluquero se siente aliviado de tenerlo cerca, ya que el chico pelirosa se caracterizaba por ser tímido y la vez mantenida una aura de tranquilidad en el grupo en los días de club.

Disfrutaron de su compañía por un rato, en donde conversaron diversos temas mientras ambos donceles hacía un par de ejercicios antes de comenzar. Nori sonreía tímido, pero de a poco lograba ser abierto con su nuevo amigo. En un momento cuando estaban estirando, Nori observa el brazo izquierdo en donde se encuentra el tatuaje de Tadashi, abre sus ojos sorprendidos y piensa:

_«Es el tatuaje de,_ _Hikaru-san_ _... Pero, ¿Él lo sabe? No es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de aquello.«_

Las clases con el profesor Shimada empezaron y Nori dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, pronto le diría a Hikaru. Decidió disfrutar de aquellas sesiones y trabajar en su condición física.

Ese año, los horarios del club eran algo reducidos por la cantidad de estudiantes que se inscribieron. Ya no tenía cinco veces a la semana como el año anterior, sino que sería de tres veces a la semana desde las seis hasta las ocho de la noche en la semana y los sábados desde las doce hasta las dos de la tarde. El tema de ese año sería variado, las siguientes seis semanas empezarían con algo de danza moderna y después harían una presentación ante el público, luego por otras tres semanas de ballet sin presentación y luego una sesión de danza urbana con movimientos intensos y ligeros, el último incluía a la música pop y estilos como funk, hip Hop, entre otros.

La idea de experimentar nuevas danzas en un determinado período de tiempo, les causaba emociones en su interior. Era como un desafío tan grande que crees que puedas dominarlo, sin embargo, en el fondo saben que no es tan fácil. Por eso, tendrían que dar lo mejor de sí y superar esta gran montaña ante sus ojos.

[•••]

Una cabellera naranja y otra azabache dominaban aquel parque, ambos practicando pases de antebrazo, tratando de mejorar la recepción del balón. Muchos regaños se han presentado presente del alcalde, criticando la manera de su recepción, incluso si tenían a sus padres ayudándolo en su trayectoria en los pases. Aunque no es tan malo como lo era antes.

Mientras tanto el rubio estaba sentado en una banca admirando el cielo azul con sus cascos puestos, tratando de concentrarse en la música que resonaba. Literalmente fue obligado por sus padres a ir a tomar aire fresco acompañado de su hermano. ¿Para que querría salir de su comodidad para seguir viéndolo? ¿Acaso verlo su corta vida ya no era suficiente ?. Pero realmente no le importaba, pues estaba aún en su momento de indiferencia ante todo lo que sucedió a su alrededor.

\- **Hola, ¿Prácticas? .-** solicitando Tobio, tratando de integrarlo en sus pases para que haga algo.

El chico no respondió, pero respondió sus hombros en signo de que no le importaba nada. El chico azabache sospechó y el pelinaranja se acercó, tomándole la mano, haciéndole saber que estaba con él. Le sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba Kei.

— **Si quieres, puedes ignorar lo que diga.-** comenzó el inicio de su consejo para superarlo.— **Crees ya nada vale la pena; que cada exhalación que das es un desperdicio de tiempo; que sin importar que tan afortunado seas en varios aspectos, no eres nadie ni nada.-** el chico rubio dirigió su mirada a Shouyou, y este prosiguió.— **Te lo diré directo, no hay nada que hacer ante eso. Sólo el tiempo curará la herida, cliché, sí, pero en este caso solo debes aceptarlo y vivir con ello. Pero no dejes que te destruya, puedes ser golpeado y todo, pero jamás te rindas, no dejes que te gane el dolor.-** ambos se miraron fijamente.— **Habrá un día en donde dirás: "Ya no más", y seguirás adelante.** \- hizo una pausa con una sonrisa.— **Jamás olvides que tuviste el apoyo de amigos y familia, pues después de esta etapa, tendrás que agradecerles a todos. Jajajaja.-** la pequeña carcajada al recordar que tuvo que hablar con su familia para seguir adelante. Kei se sintió algo confundido, pues, acaba de empatizar con alguien, no recuerda que una persona le haya dicho consejos sobre algún problema que tuvo.— **Bueno, si quieres puedes tomar mi experiencia, de todas formas, esto no se representa igual en todos.-**

Kei asintió y bajó la cabeza, quería preguntarle algo, pero no estaba seguro de hacérsela o no.

**— ¿Cuánto te tardaste recuperarte?**.- dijo bajo, y se armó de valor para hacerla.

\- **Dos años.-** El rubio subió la cabeza con la expresión de asombro. El chico adelante suyo estaba serio.— **Me tardé más porque yo ya conocía a mi alma gemela desde niños, y cuando lo perdí, sentí que cada parte de mi cuerpo era arrebatada.** \- dijo con nostalgia en sus ojos y palabras, pensaba que lo había superado, pues es de hace muchos años, sin embargo, el dolor de perderlo para siempre una vez que estuvo a su lado, fue demasiado para soportar.

El más alto tragó fuerte. ¿Dos años ?, ¿Cuánto se tardaría él entonces ?. Se preocupó, miedo y amenazas. "Patético", pensó. Tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos.

Después de ello, los otros dos fueron por un helado mientras el rubio se quedó donde estaba tomando su agua embotellada.

El tiempo había cambiado, ya no era tan cálido como siempre y las mañanas eran un poco frías.

[•••]

Una vez terminado el club, Tadashi decide ir a donde le haya especificado su hermano mayor. Pues había ido al parque con los mellizos y así sería una buena idea para hablar sobre los contratos.

Aunque les cansaba hablar de eso, necesitaban romperlo lo antes posible para ser libre de una vez. El amor entre Tobio y el pelinaranja estaba en peligro por ello, y el pecoso ni el rubio deseaban tal crueldad.

  
Una vez que llegó, se encontró con su hermano y Tobio sentados en el césped comiendo un helado, detrás de ellos había una banca y se encontró el rubio sentado, aún mirando el cielo.

 **\- Hola** chicos.- sonrió mientras un aura de alegría brillo lo rodeaba. Por observar estos, los demás son ellos, unos con más intensidad que otros.

\- **Tadashiii ~ .-** dijo Shouyou en forma de saludo en su posición aún con su helado en mano.

El chico peliverde se envió en el césped y los acompañó mientras sacaba una barra energética.

 **\- ¿Cómo te fue en el club? .-** respondió el chico de segundo, mientras que su rostro estaba sucio por el helado.

 **\- ¡Hola, idiota, limpiate! .-** dijo Tobio con una servilleta en mano, lata de lo infantil que se comportaba.

 **\- ¡Tú eres más idiota que yo! .-** dijo en una contra respuesta, tratando de defender su comportamiento.

Las carcajadas del pecoso eran bajitas, mientras que estos dos compartían un par de palabras antes de callar y volver a preguntar lo anterior antes de la interrupción del azabache.

\- **Muy bien, en realidad, en el club me encontré con un compañero de la escuela.-** dijo alegre.

 **\- ¿Así? ~ ¿Acaso se trata de Hikaru? ~ .-** dijo travieso el chico pelinaranja.

 **\- ¿¡What!? ¡No! ... No es eso, idiota.-** hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro, una vez que el nombre de ese tipo de hizo presente en la atmósfera, Kei prestó atención a la conversación, pues hasta ahora no estaba atento Tadashi recordó que lo más posible es que el chico castaño ya no sintiera interés en él, así se calmó y tuvo éxito. **En realidad, creo que las cosas con Hikaru, no resultaron.-** dijo algo triste, pero sabiendo que no era culpa de él y que ni mucho menos habían perdido algo.

 **\- ¿¡What!? Pero si se le encontraron entusiasmados contigo durante algunos recesos en la escuela.-** dijo sorprendido Shouyou, los mellizos solo estaban presentes escuchando la situación.

\- **Bueno, tal vez no vio un buen partido en mí.-** dijo el chico peliverde, sus mechones revoloteaban por la brisa, y el chico alto miraba interesado esa dulce imagen.

\- **¿Cómo que no? Eres muy hermoso, Tadashi.-** dijo sincero el de segundo.

\- **N-Nīsan ... Bueno, no tiene la culpa, y yo me refiero qué tal vez era muy difícil por los problemas que tenemos. Aunque me sorprende mucho que haya evitado de un momento para otro.**

 **\- Y además, te ignora sin explicaciones. Ahora se muestra su naturaleza.-** dijo Shouyou molesto por lo contado de su hermano.

El chico pecoso estaba nervioso y trató de controlar esa actitud de su Nīsan, quién se negaba a cada excusa que le determinaría el peliverde.

\- **Me alegro que se alejó de ti, era un idiota.- Dijo** involuntariamente Kei, luego de terminar la frase, los demás le quedaron viendo. Él mismo sorprendido por lo dicho, trató de seguir para no quedar como otro idiota. - **Quiero decir, si lo es, es lo que atrae a sus presas para luego usarlas.-** Dijo tomando de su botella, y ayudó.— **Rechazó a muchas de las chicas de mi clase, después de atraerlas a su trampa.-**

\- **¿Quieres decir que era un mujeriego aprovechado? .-** Necesitamos Shouyou aún más enojado. El chico rubio asintió.

 **\- ¡H-Hikaru no es así! .-** protestó el otro.

 **\- Debes verlo de otra perspectiva. Es un verdadero idiota.** \- aseguró aún más.

Tadashi al ver que el otro no cambiaba de idea, solo bufó un poco molesto y se relajó, no valía la pena hablar con él. El otro miraba divertido la escena que hizo, un pequeño berrinche para no seguir con su hecho, creo que sería su nueva cosa favorita por hacer.

« _¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando? Debo replantear mis gustos maldita sea. »_

\- **Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo va su relación? -** Dijo Tadashi un poco nervioso por comenzar el tema.

\- **Muy bien, ¿Cierto, Shouyou? .—** con un pequeño sonrojo le permitió al pelinaranja, quién no podía de la felicidad al escuchar las palabras.

\- **S-Sí ...—**

Tadashi sonrió y tuvo una sensación cálida en su pecho por escuchar palabras, su hermano era muy feliz junto a Tobio.

 **\- ¿Qué creen que les dirá a nuestros padres si saben sobre su relación? -** Tienen un tono de melancolía al recordarlo.

El silencio entre los cuatro gobernó el lugar, de fondo se escuchaba la calle y algunos niños gritando. Y nadie se atrevió a hablar de ello.

 **\- No lo sé ...-** el pequeño temor se aguardó en el cuerpo del pelinaranja, el azabache le abrazó para reconfortarlo.

 **\- Al menos ustedes están en el contrato—** dijo Kei al verlos, y consideraron decir lo que el peliverde una vez le comento.— **Me refiero a que no están con alguien no sea del contrato. Yo creo que nuestros padres pueden reconsiderarlo.**

Una pequeña esperanza se adueñó de ellos, queriendo que las palabras del rubio se hagan realidad.

\- **Y si su relación resulta ante ellos, el único problema sería que Kei ni yo tendríamos pareja—** dijo el peliverde al reconsiderar el asunto.

\- **Mmhmm ... Eso es verdad, aunque si se trata de emparejarnos, ustedes permanecerían comprometidos—** mencionó el pelinaranja sin pelos en la lengua.

Ambos chicos quedaron estupefactos por escuchar eso que no querían afirmar.

\- **Pe-Pero esa no es la i-idea, ¿Ci-Cierto, Kei? -** Afirmo nervioso por lo anteriormente dicho.

\- **Exacto, eso no puede pasar** \- negó con rapidez.

\- **Lo único que hay que hacer es deshacernos de los contratos, y punto. Sólo debemos encontrar de qué se trata todo esto—** mencionó Tadashi.

\- **Eso es, tal vez si lo supiéramos, les podríamos ayudar,** dijo Tobio.

\- **Entonces solo hay que descubrir el por qué de todo—** concluyó el rubio ante lo acordado con los chicos.

Ahora debían saber la precipitada decisión de sus padres sobre los contratos.


	12. Capítulo Diez

El doncel caminaba con una idea en la cabeza que lo atormentando desde hace unas horas, la incertidumbre de la situación le carcomía las neuronas y el riesgo de tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en ello por un rato.

Nori llegó a su hogar y saludo a su padre, que le dedicó un par de palabras antes de comentarle el almuerzo estaba listo y el chico tuvo que ir a lavarse las manos.

Luego de comer una deliciosa comida que lo dejó satisfecho y feliz, se fue a su habitación primero pidiendo permiso al alcalde por educación. Una vez en su cuarto perdió a su superior, ya que no podría esperar a saberlo.

 _ **\- ¿Hola? ¿Nori?**_ \- Prejuicios a través del celular con notoria confusión.

\- **Hola Hikaru-san** -

\- _**Hola Nori-kun, me es raro que me llameás, por eso pregunté**_ \- dijo con una sonrisa que el menor controlado por el tono dirigido.

\- **Mm, bueno sí, perdón si estoy molestando.**

_**\- Claro que no lo haces, ¿Necesitas algo?** _

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea, Nori no sabía cómo preguntarle, así que solo fue directo al tema.

\- **Tadashi-kun es tu alma gemela. -** Dijo Nori en el momento que lo tomó.

Otro silencio en la línea, Nori no se arrepentía de que fue directo, porque sabía que él estaba tomando tiempo para responder a esa afirmación. Mientras tanto, la expresión del castaño cambia drásticamente al escuchar esos, en donde apretó sus puños y bajó la cabeza. Pensó lo que diría, era consiente de que no podía negarle, sin embargo, el hecho de aceptar esa realidad, le molestaba.

\- _**Sí, ya lo sabía. -**_ con notoria frialdad respondió.

\- **Sabes que Tadashi-kun está entusiasmado de encontrar su alma gemela, en realidad, todo el club sabe eso** \- dijo con un tono de indiferencia al tema, sabiendo que era delicado.

\- _**También sé eso.**_

**\- Y tú siempre nos dejaste claro que nunca querrías encontrarla. ¿Qué harás ahora, Hikaru-san? -**

_**\- ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?**_ **-** con fastidio hizo esa pregunta.

\- **Entonces no hará nada.-** Sacó conclusiones de que Hikaru no se acercaría al chico.

_**\- Eso no es lo que dije.** _

\- **Pero sus acciones lo involucrados. Lo ha estado evitando toda la semana.**

 **\- Pues porque nuestros cuerpos reaccionan al estar cerca de nuestra alma gemela, no me dejaré llevar por eso. -** Dijo apresuradamente al escuchar lo que Nori le respondió a sus respuestas.

Un silencio más largo de ambos se asentó en la llamada.

\- _**Tadashi solo era una aventura -**_ mencionaó más frío que Rusia. - _**Si continúo las cosas, él tendría cuenta de ello y todo sería para peor.**_

Aquella respuesta no le gustó a Nori.

 **\- Pero Hikaru-san, Tadashi-kun es un gran y buen chico, puede dar la oportunidad, sé qué te amaría incluso si falta de esa marca.** \- Trató de persuadirlo ante la idea de estar con su alma gemela.

\- _**Sabes que soy un hombre sin compromisos.-**_ con una sonrisa tosca.- _**¿Por qué crees que rechazo todas las confesiones y peticiones de amor? -**_ hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió.- _**Sabes que lo único que quería de él era sexo, pues su físico es indiscutiblemente sexy y atrevido.-**_ una pequeña sonrisa forzada salió de sus labios.

\- **Hikaru-san** \- con un tono asqueado cortó la comunicación para apretar en un puño su celular al ver la pantalla con la finalización de la llamada.

[•••]

  
El ocaso se hizo presente en la ciudad de Miyagi, Shouyou tuvo un suéter liviano para protegerse de las ráfagas de viento frío, fue acompañado de Tessa en el jardín de su hogar, inhaló lentamente y lo soltó en un prolongado suspiro.

Kōshi salió desde su hogar, sentándose al lado de su hijo para acariciarle el cabello lentamente.

\- **Me parece raro que no estés con tu balón de vóleibol cerca** \- dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- **Papá Suga. -** sonrió al verlo a su lado.

Hubo un cómodo momento de padre e hijo en ese jardín, Shouyou descansaba por esas caricias, estaba pensando mucho y eso era tener más hambre, ya la vez, estar más cansado de lo normal.

Luego de un rato, el menor tendrá que hablar.

 **\- ... ¿Por qué? ... -** dijo con la intención de que el aire se hiciera la pregunta. Sin embargo, se le olvidó de la presencia de su madre.

 **\- ¿Qué? -** preguntó ante la repentina interrupción del silencio. **\- ¿Sucede algo? -** respondió a preguntar para saber las preguntas de su hijo, quien actuaba extraño algunas veces.

 **\- ¿Eh? Na-nada -** sonrió nerviosamente.

Recibió una mirada del alcalde representando que aquella respuesta no le convenció. Allí estaba el menor agacha la cabeza, pensando que ya la había liado. Pero -luego de suspirar-, deciden preguntarle.

 **\- ¿Por qué hicieron los contratos, papá? -** con gran pesadez en sus palabras lo soltó.

El pelo plateado no respondió en el momento, solo se dedicó a mirar con tristeza el paisaje frente a su hijo.

 **\- Lo siento ... Por todo ... Incluso ahora, que no puedo decírtelo ...** \- dijo con ojos llorosos antes de irse a su habitación.

El hijo quedó estático, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, lo único que tuvo era frustración e impotencia. Soltó dos lágrimas antes de levantarse y ser seguido por su perra a su habitación.

[•••]

  
Tadashi estaba en su habitación terminando unos deberes de la clase de literatura, hasta que recibió un mensaje de Yachi, quien se convirtió en su amiga rápidamente por ese proyecto en parejas. Sonrió al ver las preguntas de la chica, que decían el cómo estuvo su día y si tenía algunas respuestas de la tarea que estaba trabajando.

De allí, sintió un fuerte dolor en su garganta, como impidiéndole el aliento cómodamente, y su lado izquierdo se comenzó a adornar. No sabía que le sucedía, y sus pensamientos eran borrosos. Estaba tratando de controlar, pero el dolor -que le era desconocido hasta entonces-, empezaba a dominar en él.

Logró controlar sus respiraciones a unas más normales, su lado izquierdo regresó a como estaba antes de aquello, y se tranquilizó. Pero ese sentimiento de dolor seguía en él, y le dolía un poco el pecho, se sentía un poco solo. Y no entendía el por qué.

Decidió ignorar aquello y volverá a su chat con Yachi, allí la chica rubia le enviará un par de mensajes para que le responda. Estaban escritos de tal manera que se interpretaría que estaba preocupada, ya que -hasta ahora- nunca la había dejado en visto y le preocupaba que alguna emergencia le hubiera pasado.

**_> > Tada-chan ✓✓ _ ****_> > _****_Taaadaaa-chaaaan_** ** _✓✓_** ** _> > _****_Nuu_** ** _No Me Dejes Visto: c ✓✓_** ** _> > ... ¿Tadashi? _****_¿Estás bien? ✓ ✓_**  
  
  


**_✓ ✓Estoy bien,_ ** **_Yachi_** ** _, solo estaba buscando algo <<_**

**_> > ¿En serio? ✓✓ _ ** **_> > Mmm this bien✓✓ _ ** **_> > Bueno, ¿En dónde Quedamos? _ ** **_^^ ✓ ✓_ **   
  


Allí el peluquero siguió sus deberes en conjunto con la rubia, algunas veces tomaban unos descansos de diez minutos para conversar y luego seguían su tarea hasta que eran las nueve y los medios de la noche.

[•••]

Kōshi estaba observando su guardarropa para el día domingo, sospechosamente pesado al dejar el colgador con una camisa sobre él en el tubo de aquel clóset. El castaño escuchó y se específicamente extrañado por aquello. Dejó de lado su computadora portátil sobre la cama matrimonial, caminó hecho el peliplateado y el abrazó por la espalda, rodeó con sus brazos y uniendo sus manos en el vientre del doncel. Recargó su rostro en la unión del cuello y el hombro, dejó un pequeño beso allí y le dejó suavemente:

**\- Te ves afligido, amor. ¿Qué sucede?** \- y así de a poco fue dejando pequeños besos en su cuello para hacerlo sonreír al menos un poco.

**\- Los niños no están felices ... No con el contrato ...**

  
\- **Suga ... Ya hablamos de eso ...** \- dijo algo resignado. **\- Y mañana hablaremos las dos familias, y veremos qué sucede. -** Le sonrió un poco para que se animara.

\- **... La decisión de mañana ... Tampoco les gustará ... -** dijo decaído.

Le besó la nuca, y luego sospechó para volver a su posición inicial y quedarse recargado levemente en el hombro del peligro.

[•••]

Ya era medio día y la familia del pelinegro de estaba preparando para ir a la casa de los Sawamura.

  
Los chicos no sabían qué esperaban, tal vez a pasar la tarde con ellos, cambiar o anular los contratos. No negaron, estaban algo nerviosos y preocupados, la incertidumbre dominaba sus cuerpos.

Llegaron a casa, fueron recibidos por la cálida aura del peligro, allí fueron al salón común, conversaron un poco y se reunieron todos juntos en esa habitación.

Los jóvenes se miraban expectantes, preocupados y curiosos. Le ofreció jugo y té para que los adultos se sentarán en los sofás de los lados paralelos. Uno frente a otro. Movimientos de manos y de pies que trataban de controlar la angustia, esperaban lo peor o lo mejor de ésto, y pronto sabían los resultados de la lotería.

 **\- Chicos ... Bueno saben, tras los últimos sucesos ... No podemos obligar a Kei y Shouyou a tener su casamiento, pues ambos no están con la marca. -** dijo Kenma con un aura triste.

 **\- Según nuestras leyes, no podemos obligar a dos personas que no están con su marca, pero antes de ello, Kei estaba con la marca y Shouyou no ... Por eso los emparejamos, sin embargo, porque su alma gemela falleció, decidimos. .. Decidimos a romper su contrato ...** \- dijo Daichi nervioso.

Hubo un silencio tenso, los chicos seguían procesando esa información, y para aquellos que no mencionaron aún estaban con la esperanza en sus ojos de que su contrato también se rompería y aquella incertidumbre acabaría. Pero lo siguiente que dirían, les rompería el corazón y con ello sus esperanzas. Y los otros dos estarían para ellos, tratando de recomponerlos y descubrir aquello que les molesta.

Y luego Kuroo rompió el silencio al decir:

 **— El contrato de Tobio y Tadashi... No se romperá... Permanecerá hasta que se cumpla**. – dijo con notorio nerviosismo, no quería una escena en casa ajena, pero ese no era el motivo más importante, no quería verlos de nuevo tan molestos y exaltados como aquella vez, pues no sabe cómo reaccionar ante sus actitudes tan agresivas.

Tadashi cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras bajaba su cabeza, apretó con fuerza sus puños y sus labios. Gritaba, gritaba internamente. Su corazón se quebró en silencio y ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano esa resistencia se rompería.

Tobio suspiró y se bajó su rostro, estaba realmente decepcionado y a la vez algo asustado, no sabía de qué. Sentía su pecho arder, no sabía si de tristeza o enojo, pero le dolía. Agitó la cabeza repetidas veces en un movimiento de negación.

Tristeza, decepción, negación, y algo de enojo se adueñaban de ellos. Nudos de acero se establecían en sus gargantas, provocando una falta de aire en sus cuerpo, quienes rogaban por liberarse de esos sentimientos, no importa como, si era golpeando o llorando, querían relajarse.

El pelinaranja y Kei, quedaron con una alivio al escuchar su rompimiento de contrato, pero al oír que el otro documento aún quedaba intacto, una opresión y carga de consciencia quedó en ellos. Se sentían bien por ello, pero no podían sentirse tan emocionados por ser los único mientras sus hermanos aún estaban encadenados.

Sus alas quedaron libres otra vez, y creían que una vez fueran liberados, podrían volar nuevamente. Pero dichas palabras, les hicieron volver a quedar atrapados, esperando afuera a sus otros hermanos, quienes aún en sus jaulas y alas encadenadas no podían ver qué los otros estaban en el aire, esperándolos.

Al menos ellos esperarían para poder volar juntos en áreas desconocidas.  
ㅤㅤㅤ

[•••]

Era de noche estaba nublado, las estrellas se escondieron y la luna dejó de brillar. Era como si el cielo nocturno se haya quedado triste y el pronóstico para el día de mañana, era de nubes cubriendo el cielo diurno.

Cabellos verdosos se escondían del resto, cubierto por la suave tela de una manta de su cama. Pequeñas perlas humedecían las almohadas. Aunque estuviera desahogándose, no se escuchaba nada, ni un suspiro y sollozo, quería ser fuerte y no llamar mucha la atención. Y su única y cómoda compañía era la oscuridad abrazándole.

Y sentía que necesitaba a alguien que lo sacará de allí, no se sentía tan fuerte para salir adelante. Quería a su alma gemela.

Mientras tanto, hebras de color azabache miraban el techo sin pensamiento alguno en su cabeza, suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, e internamente rogaba que se acabara todo. Luego, agarró su almohada y gritó, gritó tan fuerte hasta que sentió como su garganta pidió para que dejara de hacerlo. Después lanzó la almohada con notoria furia, pero segundos más tarde, se sentió solo y adolorido en el pecho, suspiró nuevamente y pequeños diamantes adornaban su rostro.

Era tanta la presión para ellos dos, no podían soportarlo. Sus hermanos también se sentían mal, se sentían con una carga de consciencia al ser el único contrato roto y la presión de reconfortarlos era en demasía, querían liberarse también.

Y tendrían que ser pacientes para ello.

_ㅤㅤㅤ_

_ㅤㅤㅤ_   
_Ustedes y yo tendremos que ser pacientes :d_   
_Lo siento si va muy lento ;-;_


	13. Capítulo Once

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquella noticia, los chicos trataron de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo, los pensamientos rondaban aún en sus cabezas. Estaban pérdidos y no sabían a quién acudir, tenían un poco de miedo por todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Pero al menos sentían que tenían un salida de escape, así como Tadashi con la gimnasia rítmica, Tobio y Shouyou con Volleyball y Kei con su música tan preciada cada día. Al término del día, sentían algo que les faltaba, no tenían muchos ánimos de dormir ni de seguir el día siguiente, no obstante, el deber de la rutina tenía que hacerse.

Tadashi mejoró en sus habilidades en el club escolar y en el club municipal. Trataba de salir de la pesadez de los contratos, y se exigía más y más cada día. Todos los miembros del club lo notaba algo decaído, pero perseverante, así que decidieron dejarlo ser para darle su espacio. Ellos ya tenían parte de la coreografía para el campeonato regional, así que estaban emocionados y daban lo mejor de sí.

Para el club de volleyball, se les hizo anormal ver esa aura de tristeza en el dúo raro y en el rubio. El último ya no hacía tantos insultos de mal gustos a los demás, y el dúo se veía algo decaído, sus jugadas no eran tan certeras. El entrenador y los Managers se veían algo preocupados por ese comportamiento, creyendo que tenían problemas más grandes los cuales ellos podían tratar y eso estaba afectando en la química del equipo y de la escuela.

[•••]

En el gimnasio dos, los chicos de gimnasia rítmica, estaban estirando para dar con terminado el entrenamiento de ese día. Luego van a los vestidores, en donde muchos de ellos conversaban y el resto estaba en silencio. 

Por alguna razón Hikaru había estado más callado de lo normal, y al estar en el vestidor se cubría más su tatuaje, acciones vistas por Nori. El doncel se veía más resentido con el mayor, ya no le dirigía la palabra y miraba con algo de pena a Tadashi. 

Todos los chicos del club se fueron, excepto Hikaru y Nori. Y el mayor habló:

**— Veo que aún no le dices a Tadashi...**

**— No podría decirle que su alma gemela no le quiere** — dijo el doncel algo resentido, pero no tanto.

**— Es algo normal que no me gusten algunas personas** — dijo con argumento.

**— Pero hacer parecer que algunas personas son juguetes, es despreciable.** — continuó — **Trataste a Tadashi-kun como una aventura sabiendo sus intenciones, las cuales eran todo lo contrario a ello. —** le miró a los ojos enojado — **Le diste esperanzas, lo cual es cruel. E incluso se lo pudiste haber dicho ello en vez de contarle que eres su alma gemela.**

**— No le di tantas esperanzas como para dejarlo roto, mientras él no descubra que soy su alma gemela, todos seremos felices**. —

El doncel presente sentía náuseas, realmente el otro estaba buscando salidas y excusas para no tener la culpa o hacerlo parecer algo de una semana. 

**— Tal vez tengas razón en eso, no me voy a meter en otras situaciones que no sean con Tadashi-kun, pero aun así no sabes lo feliz que te puede hacer. Solo estás tratando de alejarlo sin conocerlo perfectamente. —** llegó al punto — **Solo alejas por miedo... Y eso es medianamente aceptable... Pero deberías conocerlo mejor, es un gran chico. —** dijo con algo de pena.

**— No lo haré, es mi alma gemela, no lo haré —** cerró su casillero con algo de fuerza.

Nori suspiró y también cerró su casillero, pero más lento.

**— Entonces... Dile que no quieres estar con él... Cuando él descubra o nunca encuentre su alma gemela se sentirá como la mierda, al menos dile que no quieres estar con él y dejará de buscarte, será menos doloroso y también dejará de tener esperanzas... —**

**— No.**

**— P-Pero...**

Nori fue interrumpido por cabellos desordenados que entraron por la puerta, el pecoso iba agitado y les sonrió.

**— Pe-Perdón... Olvidé mi cuaderno de Historia, mañana tengo un exámen.** — se acercó a donde estaban anteriormente sus cosas, allí encontró el material. — **Gr-Gracias y buenas noches.—** sonrió y se inclinó levemente, luego de ello se fue por donde entró. 

Hikaru algo aterrado, pues no sabe cuánto escuchó. Regañó a Nori con la mirada, enojado toma su bolso y su chaqueta para salir y esperar al doncel, pues debe cerrar el vestidor con la llave que tiene. 

Nori también estaba algo alterado, pues no sé esperaba esa interrupción, con algo de miedo. Se despide del mayor con la cabeza gacha, y suspiró.

Caminó debajo la noche estrellada, pensando en Tadashi-kun, algo triste por saber qué tal vez nunca sería aceptado por su alma gemela, se puso en sus zapatos y nunca desearía aquello, estaría muy triste si su pareja actual –que es su alma gemela– le dejaría.

  
En cambio, Hikaru se encontraba algo confundido, ahora que conoció a Tadashi, su lado "irracional" deseaba estar con él, una pena que sus ideales eran más fuerte. Llegó a la misma conclusión de siempre, en donde su corazón y el del peliverde saldrían un poco lastimados, pero al fin y al cabo estarían con las personas que desearían estar sin importar una marca.

Y el pecoso caminaba algo pensativo, escuchó solo la parte en donde Nori le pedía al castaño que le dijera a su alma gemela de que no tenía interés en ella. Y estaba intrigado, pero a la vez sentía tristeza por el destinado de su superior; si a él le hicieran esa declaración estaría devastado.

[•••]

La semana transcurrió rápido, llena de deberes y responsabilidades, a veces algo estresante y otras sólo se disfruta de lo que se recibe. Ya todos en la escuela usaban el uniforme de invierno, todos –o al menos algunos– daban lo mejor para terminar ese semestre relativamente bien, otros se esforzaban en sus clubes para llegar y terminar sus metas, los integrantes no podían estar más emocionados y motivados.

Sin embargo, llegó el fin de semana, estaban las mañanas más heladas y el sol de adorno. El pelinaranja y el pecoso se levantaron para desayunar y descansar un rato mientras esperaban la hora de irse de su hogar. Nuevamente Tadashi debía asistir al club municipal y Shouyou se reuniría con los chicos en la plaza que está cerca del club del peliverde.

Tadashi preparaba sus cosas en un pequeño bolso deportivo en su habitación, sus padres pidieron permiso a la puerta de él y el responde con un ligero "pase":

**— Hijo, tu padre y yo iremos a una junta emergente, tu hermano ya lo sabe, cuídate y pásala bien ¿Sí? –** entró Daichi apresurado y le besó la frente. 

**— Claro, papá. Nos vemos. —** se despide con un abrazo y sigue ordenando su bolso deportivo.

Él escuchó la puerta cerrarse, seguido del sonido del motor del auto. Su hermano se fue más temprano para juntarse con los hermanos. Iba saliendo de su habitación, y ve que la puerta del estudio de su papá Daichi estaba abierta. Y una curiosidad lo invadió por entrar, así que suelta su bolso de deporte y entra atraído por lo que haya en esa habitación.

Traga fuerte y finalmente entra en el estudio, observando las paredes oscuras, el gran ventanal que deja entrar tenues rayos de luz, algunos cuadros de la familia y en el fondo, un gran escritorio que tenía una silla de oficina giratoria. 

Se acerca de a poco a ella, y observa la computadora que estaba allí, en conjunto con algunos papeles ordenados en columnas, los lápices puestos en su lugar. Detrás del escritorio, se encontraba un mueble de gabinetes. Allí estaba la impresora, más documentos y algunas fotos. 

Observa cada archivero superficialmente, con nombres como "Restaurante Port Mafia", "Empresa My Hero Toys". Y el que más le llamó la atención, "Contratos CTT". Toma entre sus manos el archivero, y lo abre para apreciar un contrato de diez o veinte páginas en total, y el título de la portada decía: "Casamiento por conveniencia". Tembloroso, sigue la siguiente hoja, hablando de lo que significaba ese tipo de casamiento que se extendía por cuatro páginas enteras, en la siguiente hablaba de los temas legales, alargando el tema por seis páginas y el resto se conversaba de las familias en cuestión.

_"Señores Kuro y Sawamura [...] realizan casamientos con sus hijos [...] para obtener mayores ganancias contra la empresa del señor Ushijima [...] los padres tiene total libertad, de rechazar a personas que estén fuera de los involucrados [...] cuando el menor_ _de todos_ _cumpla dieciocho años, la boda se arreglará dos meses después [...] Las familias mantienen un lazo económico para contrarrestar las pérdidas echas por la empresa de Ushijima [...]"_

Cierra sus ojos tras leer algunos fragmentos del texto de una página. Frunce el ceño y muerde su labio.

— Padres... ¿Cómo pudieron...? — de su garganta salieron dolorosas palabras. 

El documento en el archivero lo deja sobre la mesa, para procesar aquello que leyó. Perdido entre sus pensamientos, encontró un pequeña la solución que su hermano, amigos y él estaban buscando. 

Debía hablar con los chicos ahora mismo.

ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤ

  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
_𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐩í𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐨𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐮𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐚 𝐥𝐚 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐝, 𝐬𝐢 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐬í 𝐞𝐧 𝐞𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐩ít𝐮𝐥𝐨 𝐜𝐢𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐛𝐫á 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐨 𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐤𝐢𝐘𝐚𝐦𝐚, 𝐧𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐚._

_𝚌𝚞í𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑𝚘 𝚞𝚠𝚞_


	14. Capítulo Doce

Desde pequeño, el despacho de su padre siempre fue tentador. Allí su progenitor hacía videollamadas importantes, y siempre se encerraba en esa habitación para hacerlas y ninguno de ellos pudiera entrar, allí guardaba documentos importantes y hacía todo tipo de trabajos.

Y ahora, había logrado entrar a esa habitación y tiene la evidencia que necesitaba. Así que, después de salir de su trance, sacó una fotocopia del documento en su totalidad para dejar el original en el archivador y no dejar rastros por el momento.

Después de terminar la copia, la toma entre sus temblorosas manos y correr hacía el parque, el punto de reunión de los chicos. Sin embargo, deja atrás su bolso, en donde olvidó por completo el club municipal.

[•••]

— **Ten, hermanito** — le dice enojado y con sarcasmo mientras le entrega una rebanada de pastel de fresa en una pequeña cajita de la tienda de pastelería que estaba a unos pasos de la heladería.

— **Gracias~** —le dice con sarcasmo y toma su pastel para saborearlo, se emociona internamente. 

Kageyama se sentó cerca de Shouyou, los tres hacían un triángulo y sólo estaban esperando a Tadashi de su práctica de gimnasia rítmica, por ello ahora todos se juntan en el parque por la accesibilidad de estar cerca de muchas cosas, como el gimnasio municipal, heladerías, pastelerías, almacenes y más, les encantaba ese lugar.

Hace un par de días, los chicos se hicieron un grupo de mensajería, así les sería mucho más fácil comunicarse de fechas y lugares. De alguna manera ya estaban acostumbrándose a esa rutina de estar todos juntos y convivir. 

Ese progreso se ha visto mucho en Tadashi y en Kei, y sus hermanos se alegran por ambos. Aunque también están alertas por si sucede algo.

Los dos ya pueden tolerar la presencia del otro, así como compartir algunas ideas, y casi siempre son elogiadas por el peliverde al rubio, también comparten la opinión de que sus hermanos parecen algo idiotas cerca del otro, Tadashi sonríe más a su lado y de alguna manera eso le tranquiliza al rubio. Kei puede sentir un peso menos de encima, desde que perdió a su alma gemela sus días no han sido los mismos, ya no ve esa marca que le era indiferente cada mañana y eso le asusta, hasta que ve a alguien especial, el pecoso... Pero le será muy difícil y lento admitirlo.

Se siente en paz a su lado, las risas que tiene son más naturales al igual que sus movimientos. Pero de alguna manera, siente que se aprovecha del chico por su buena voluntad de estar con él, después de todo lo que le hizo pasar de cuando era pequeño... Ahora que lo piensa y reflexiona todos los días, puede decir que estuvo horrible lo que hizo, las estrellas que despreció ahora iluminan sus días y noches, se siente tan culpable, no sabe cómo disculparse por ello, pues siente que el poco orgullo que le queda se irá, y no solo eso, también siente que sin importar que palabras diga, no serán suficientes para acabar con los recuerdos tan desastrosos que provocó. 

Y mientras comía su pedazo de pastel de fresa, se acordó del pecoso, y suspiró. ¿Acaso la fresa que estaba en el pastel tenía que ser Tadashi? Las hojas verdes de la fruta representaba su cabello desordenado, el color eran sus sonrojos y las semillas sus pecas. O peor aún, ¿Por qué debía estar pensando en él? 

[•••]

Tadashi iba corriendo hacía el parque, el sudor corría por su rostro e iba todo agitado, sentía el pecho adolorido, sus ojos se cristalizan por el aire y por las ganas de llorar, era una combinación de emociones que no podía describir. Sin embargo, los documentos aún estaban en sus manos, no se le perdió ninguno y esperaba que no se le caiga a un charco de agua o se pierdan por las ráfagas de aire. 

Ya le quedaba poco para llegar al parque en donde se encontraban sus amigos y su hermano, su respiración era irregular, pero se sintió aliviado de estar cerca. 

Sin embargo, al ir corriendo se cruzó con el grupo molesto de su clase. No alcanzó a frenar y chocó con el jefe de ellos hasta el punto de que ambos estuviera en el piso y el documento se escapara de sus manos.

Los compañeros del jefe quedaron sorprendidos por la caída tan sorpresiva. El peliverde estaba quejándose por el dolor en sus manos, en sus rodillas y en su cabeza, se tocó su frente y estaba sangrando. Luego el otro chico en el suelo le empieza hablar, pero no entiende lo que le dice.

**— ¡Te estoy hablando pedazo de mierda! —** le decía enojado.

Los compañeros del otro estaban rodeándolo y empezaron a golpearlo en el piso. Luego el jefe lo tomó de los hombro y se subió encima de él para golpear el rostro del chico pecoso.

**— Eres el rarito ¿No? —** le da un golpe en el rostro.

Tadashi empezó a gritar por ayuda y que se detuviera, pero ninguna de su exclamaciones eran atendidas. Empezó a llorar y a hiperventilar, sólo podía sentir dolor en su rostro y en el estómago por los golpes que le dieron. 

**— Para ser un doncel eres bastante feo ¿Lo sabes?** — dice con una sonrisa cínica, sus compañeros empezaron asentir y a reírse del peliverde. 

Soltó algunas lágrimas y dejó de gritar, solo forcejeaba para que sacará sus manos de su cuello y le dejara en paz. 

Tras esos golpes, no sólo podía sentir el dolor físico, su mente estaba siendo destrozada, al igual que su autoestima, estaba dolido y derrotado. Se sentía inútil de no poder huir, se sentía muy triste por los dichos del otro y de sus compañeros. Así que sólo se hizo bolita en el piso para proteger sus partes débiles como su cabeza, abdomen e ingle.

**— ¡Hey, Inútiles! —**

Tadashi reconoció esa voz, sin embargo, por miedo decidió no levantar la cabeza. Los chicos se dieron vuelta al darse cuenta que se dirigía ellos. 

— **Así que, Kei. Nos volvemos a ver. —** dijo el jefe ellos.

**— Me repugna que me digas por mi nombre —** dice acercándose a Kurokawa — **Deja a Tadashi en paz.**

**— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres golpearlo como en los viejos tiempos? —** dice con algo de sarcasmo y retándolo.

**— Tú lo dijiste —** el peliverde se asustó — **Eso fue en los viejos tiempo, déjenlo en paz. —** un alivio para el chico en el piso se asentó en su cuerpo.

Luego, detrás del rubio, se acercaban Tobio y Shouyou para ayudar al pecoso.

**— ¿Ahora lo defiendes? Vaya... Te volviste más benevolente, por eso ahora yo soy el jefe.** — dice con una sonrisa victoriosa.

**— No quería ser el jefe de incompetentes y patéticos seguidores** — le dice aceptando el reto.

Le agarra del cuello de la camisa para golpearlo, pero el rubio no se inmutó ante esa acción y dejó que el otro hablara.

**— Tú eres patético... Dejándonos de un momento a otro, siendo amigo de los raritos, entrando al club de voley... ¿Ahora quién es patético? —** susurra con notorio enojo, sus ojos al rojo vivo demostraba su descontento.

El rubio no respondió en el momento, pero sólo se dignó a mirarlo y dejar que se desahogara. Aunque al momento de hablar, ve como alguien golpea a Kurokawa, y resultó ser el chico de pecas quien lo agarró de su cuello de la chamarra y lo golpea en la nariz, luego lo lanza al piso y dice:

**— ¿Quién es el patético ahora? —** le da una patada en el abdomen — **Sino te importa, te cobraré algunos golpes que me diste de pequeño y los de ahora, otro día vengo por más, inútil.** — se aleja caminando de él con una notoria expresión de enojo, camuflada de sarcasmo.

Recogió el documento del suelo y los reunió para asegurarse de que estén todos.

**— ¿Es una amenaza? —** dice Kurokawa tras recuperarse de ese golpe.

**— No... Sólo un recordatorio. —** a todo el grupo le da una mirada de odio y resentimiento, se levanta para darle la espalda e irse lo más rápido posible.

Kurokawa y sus compañeros quedaron algo atónitos, así como Kei, Shouyou y Tobio. Pero los últimos tres lo siguieron sorprendido, su hermano se encontraba entre preocupado y feliz, y los mellizos estaban sin comentarios.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo contrario en donde fue el incidente, Tadashi se sentó en una banca y dejó los documentos a un lado suyo. Agachó su cabeza y lloró en silencio. Su aspecto no podía estar peor. Estaba sucio y su rostro estaba con algunos rasguños por la caída y algunas marcas rojas por golpes que se transformarían en un tono púrpura. 

Fue abrazado delicadamente por su hermano, y él aceptó el abrazo. Tratando de controlar sus sollozos y respiración. Se sentía tan adolorido y cansado, no quería nada más que estar en una cama cómoda, Nutella y papas fritas a su alrededor. Tobio colocó su mano en el hombro de Tadashi, para hacerle saber que él estaría allí, se encontraba muy incompetente en ese momento, en donde ni siquiera pudo decirles algo a esos tipos, pero pronto con su hermano les daría una visita no amistosa.

Kei miraba como el chico se desahogaba en los brazos del otro, apreta sus puños y se sentía realmente avergonzado, el haber sido parte de ese grupo no le da orgullo. Y además, se siente muy asombrado, ya que en el último minuto el chico de hebras verdosas lo golpeó sorpresivamente y, como bonus, pudo amenazarlo con gracia. 

Luego de ese lapsus de consolación y emociones fuertes. El rubio se percata por primera vez de el documento que traía el pecoso. Lo toma entre sus manos y lo mira confuso, para entonces Tadashi estaba más tranquilo observa a Kei y sus movimientos con aquellas hojas.

**— Chicos... Encontré los contratos... Todo está allí... Lo encontré en el estudio de papá...**

Todos escucharon atentamente, y nuevamente sintieron emociones que ni ellos podían describir en una palabra. Confusión, asombro, curiosidad, enojo y miedo. Ahora que tenían ese tipo de conocimiento en sus manos... 

¿Qué deberán hacer?

ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒏 𝒎𝒊 𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒐, 𝒂𝒖𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒃i𝒂 𝒑𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒓 𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒂 𝒂𝒔i, 𝒐𝒕𝒓𝒂 𝒄𝒐𝒔𝒂 𝒆𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒆𝒍 𝒄𝒂𝒑i𝒕𝒖𝒍𝒐 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒅𝒆 𝒆𝒔𝒂 𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒂 𝒙𝒅; 𝒚𝒐 𝒕𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒐𝒄𝒐 𝒔i 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒃𝒆𝒓i𝒏 𝒉𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒔 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒐𝒔, 𝒅𝒆𝒃𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒇𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒛𝒂𝒓 𝒂𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐 𝒖𝒏𝒖

𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚎𝚜𝚝e𝚗 𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚗 𝚢 𝚌𝚞i𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑𝚘 𝚞𝚠𝚞


	15. Capítulo Trece

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ

\- Chicos ... Encontré los contratos ... Todo está allí ... Lo encontré en el estudio de papá ...

Los mellizos observan los papeles algo asombrados, leían y leían para entender, para saber, pero aún así no pueden creerlo. Allí estaban cuatro contratos, el casamiento de Kei y Shouyou, el casamiento de Tobio y Tadashi, el acuerdo de Kenma y Kuroo; y el otro de Kōushi y Daichi. Sin embargo, el contrato del rubio y el anaranjado aparece como actualizado, en donde está cancelado porque ambos no tienen la marca del alma gemela. 

Sienten una rabia que los abruma, ¿Qué alma retorcida podría firmar algo así? Sólo era una disputa entre empresas, ¿Por qué sus hijos debían sacrificar su opción de elegir por problemas financieros? ¿Sus padres ya no se interesan en su elección? ¿En realidad alguna vez les importó? ... Muchas preguntas los invadieron, enviaron grandes ganas de huir lejos para poder tranquilizarse y hacer sus propias vidas. 

Kei y Tobio se sentaron a un lado del peliverde y el pelinaranja respectivamente. Respiraban algo apresurados, Shouyou hizo posesión de los documentos de la mano del azabache, quedando impresionado y dolido. Tadashi ya había pasado por esa etapa de adrenalina y asombro, así que tenía contenerse.

\- Tobio y yo ... Íbamos a Shiratorizawa ... - dijo el rubio.

Dejando aún más sorprendidos a Shouyou ya Tadashi.

\- Por eso nos trasladó a Karasuno ... Porque ustedes estarían aquí y en Shiratorizawa estaban los hijos del señor Ushijima ... - Kei miraba un punto fijo del parque - Conocimos a sus hijos cuando tuvimos diecisiete años y nos hicimos amigos ...

\- Un día los llevamos a una casa para nuestros padres los conocieran ... A ellos no les agradó saber que eran hijos del señor Wakatoshi y del señor Satori ... - tuvo su hermano mellizo 

El rubio se complica algo incómodo por lo que iba a decir, ya que era algo secreto y un secreto que no puede guardar por mucho tiempo.

\- Tobio ... Yo sé quién es tu alma gemela ... –le miró a los ojos de su hermano - Es Yuki ... El hijo menor de los Ushijima ... Un día le vi su marca y me dijo que no te dijera ... No quería estar contigo porque ... Porque estaba enamorada de mí ... - suspiró en alto y bajó la mirada - Yo la rechacé y le dije que igualmente te diga que ella es tu alma gemela, pero no yo hizo caso ... Luego de eso nos cambiaron de escuela y perdimos contacto ... 

Tobio sospechó y perdió a su hermano:

\- ¿Crees que nuestros padres hayan sabido de su marca y hayan hecho el contrato para no estar con Yuki? ... 

Kei se dejó callado, así como el pelinaranja quien estaba tomando la mano del armador.

\- Debió ser una razón, ya que si ustedes se hubieran enamorado, nuestros padres tendrían que relacionarse directamente con la otra familia en temas económicos ... - dijo Tadashi 

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Supuso Tobio.

\- Son códigos internos de empresas, la familia de cada individuo debe entregar cierta cantidad de dinero para el bienestar de sus hijos, se aplica a todos. - dijo con algo de obviedad - ¿Acaso nunca leyeron esos códigos? ... 

Recibió un movimiento en negativo de sus tres acompañantes.

\- Gracias a esos códigos se pueden hacer contratos de casamientos entre los descendientes ... No podemos denunciar por ello ... - dice con la cabeza hecha abajo.

\- Si les decimos que ya sabemos ... ¿Qué sucedería? - dados Shouyou

Los cuatro quedaron pensativos, y cada posibilidad llegaba a su mente e imaginaban cada una de ellas.

\- Si les decimos ahora ... Lo único que dirían sería "Ahora lo sé es más simple ..." - dice el rubio. 

Los cuatro levantaron la cabeza y pensaron en ello.

\- Tienes razón ... Ya que no nos ven como un potencial peligro para el contrato ... - dijo Tadashi - si queremos que rompan los contratos debemos hacer algo que llame su atención y lo terminen ... 

\- Debemos investigar qué tanto se pierde y se gana con ésto - dijo Tobio

\- Queramos o no, debemos espiar algunas cosas, entrar a sus estudios y al final ver qué sucede. - Dados Shouyou.

Todos asienten y están de acuerdo. Tadashi cumplió con parte de encontrar la razón principal, ahora los mellizos debían buscar lo demás en su familia.

[•••]

\- Me estás volviendo loco ... - Llamadas Daichi al entrar a su hogar y acorralar a Kōushi en la pared.

\- Y tú a mí - le besa desesperado mientras enreda sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro.

Ambos desesperados por algo de tacto del otro, deseando que no pararan y siguiendo hasta el amanecer como en los viejos tiempos. El pelinegro lo agarró de su trasero y se dirigía a su habitación con la intención de hacer romper la cama. Los besos y acaricias en el camino por la parte del peligro lo hacían tambalear y no ver el camino, pensando en lo que no tiene nada en el pasillo, tropezó con el bolso deportivo que se encuentra cerca de la entrada de su estudio. 

La pareja cayó y soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa, Kōushi miró con preocupación a su pareja. Ambos se encontraban bien y soltó una pequeña risa por parte de él. Daichi dejó de pensar por esa acción, hasta que las palabras del otro le llamaron la atención.

\- Ese es el bolso de Tada-chan ... ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que había ido al club ... 

\- Es verdad ... ¿Habrá sucedido algo?

\- Deberíamos llamarlo. - saca su celular de su bolsillo y marca a su hijo.

[•••]

\- OH DIOS MÍO MAMÁ SUGA ME ESTÁ LLAMADO - dice Tadashi al levantarse bruscamente, sin embargo, se quejó levemente por un dolor en su abdomen, tembloroso y sin saber que hacer deja que el celular suene un poco.

Todos sus acompañantes se asustan y se levantan con nerviosismo.

\- ¡CONTESTA! - Grita Shouyou

\- NO PUEDO ¿QUÉ DIRÉ? SI PAPÁ DAICHI DESCUBRE QUE ENTRÉ A SU ESTUDIO ME MATARÁ - dice desesperado al no querer contestar.

\- PERO SI NO CONTESTAS AHORA VA A SER SOSPECHOSO - dice el pelinaranja

Los mellizos al tanto de la situación, quienes también estaban involucrados, pero no sabían qué hacer, decir o gritar.

Finalmente, el pecoso responde la llamada y la lleva a su oído para escuchar la voz de la madre.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede mamá? — dice con una fingida voz alegre y reprimiendo un tartamudeo. 

Todos sus acompañantes deseaban que no lo arruinara, así como también suerte por lo que podría sucederá.

— Hola hijo, ¿Estás bien? 

— Sí, claro, ¿Por qué estaría mal? Jaja — se golpeó mentalmente porque rió nervioso y sus manos estaban temblando. 

Los chicos se acercaron a él para escuchar, poniendo un poco más nervioso por la presencia de los tres, más por la del rubio. Pero trataba de controlarse, sin embargo, algunas risitas nerviosas se le salían.

— Bueno... Dejaste tu bolso aquí en casa y pensamos con tu padre que algo malo había sucedido.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y maldijo en su mente. Tragó fuerte y pensó en algo rápido.

\- Es que, los chicos querían que fuera lo más rápido posible, porque ... - las ideas no llegan a su mente y pedía ayuda a sus amigos - porque queríamos ver una película los cuatro juntos. - deseaba que esa excusa sea los suficientemente creíbles.

\- Oh, ya veo, eso es genial, espero que la pasen bien. - 

\- Si, claro mamá, n-nos vemos. - cuelga rápidamente porque sus manos no daban más del temblor. 

Sus piernas fallan y su hermano lo abraza antes de que caiga al suelo. Su cabeza dolía mucho, así como su cuerpo entero. Shouyou le abrazó con algo de fuerza, pero no haciéndole daño. Le acariciaba el cabello como hizo Kōushi y lo sentó en la banca que tenía cerca.

\- ¿Para qué estaba llamando? - preguntó el pelinaranja.

\- Era para preguntarme si estaba bien, pues dejé mi bolso de gimnasia rítmica en casa y ... Y pensaron que algo malo había sucedido.

\- Entonces, ¿No llamaban por los contratos? - Supuso Tobio.

\- No ... Yo le saqué una copia, para que no sospechen de más ... - Se separa del abraza y mira su reflejo en su celular que está apagado. 

\- Qué alivio. - Dijo el rubio con un sospechoso fuerte y su hermano le da la razón con un movimiento positivo de su cabeza.

Tadashi al ver su reflejo en el celular, se asustó un poco, se tocó su ceja y mejilla. Con razón le dolía tanto su rostro, estaba rojo y para algunos horas ya estaríamos morados. Volvió a temblar, su abdomen también estaba adolorido y se había nivelado la playera que tenía puesta, para encontrarse en una zona muy rojiza.

\- No puedo dejar que nuestros padres me vean así ... ¿Qué haré, Shouyou? - le pide ayuda con sus ojos a su hermano mayor.

Él le responde con un leve "no sé", le toma de la mano con algo de fuerza, también estaba algo asustado, pero no solo por los golpes que su hermano menor perdió, sino también porque no está listo para ver a la cara a sus padres luego de esa revelación, sería demasiado para su corazón.

\- ¿Y si vienen a nuestra casa? - Propone Tobio - Papá Kuroo no estará en casa, y mamá Kenma siempre guarda los secretos. 

\- ¿No es molestia? - pregunta Tadashi con un temblor en su voz, pero esa propuesta no se oye tan mala. 

El rubio le mira juzgando su propuesta, y ni siquiera intenta disimular su disgusto. Pero los hermanos se veían tan tiernos con sus ojitos brillosos para que el rubio aceptaá. Desgraciadamente, para Kei, estaba cayendo ante esas súplicas. Así que, derrotado, desvía la mirada y chasquea la lengua.

\- ¡Sí! - éxclama Shouyou feliz y saltando sobre el azabache.

\- ¡Oye, boke! - Grita después de que el pelinaranja saltara y ambos cayeran al suelo. 

\- Gracias, Kei - le dice Tadashi con una leve reverencia, ya que le dolía aún su cuerpo y con una sonrisa.

A pesar de su rostro maltratado, podrían ver como sus pecas aún brillaban. En realidad todo su ser brillaba fuertemente a pesar de sus heridas. El rubio se quedó sin aire así que solo se dio la vuelta e ignoró al peliverde.

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ

𝘦𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪, 𝘤𝘢𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘴 𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘴.

𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘭 𝘱𝘳ó𝘹𝘪𝘮𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘱í𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘳á 𝘮ás c𝘰n𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘥o ,,,,,,,,


	16. Capítulo Catorce

ㅤㅤㅤ

Luego del frenesí de energía ante la idea de que los cuatro irían a la casa de los mellizos, Tobio se encargó hablar con su padre Kenma; él no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso de hablar con su madre y pedirle permiso para invitar a los hermanos, no sabía si era porque era la segunda vez que invitaba alguien o porque Shouyou estaría con él.

Por otra parte, el teñido estaba algo sorprendido, pues el hecho de que lleven alguien a sus hogares por su voluntad es demasiado extraño, un sentimiento de calidez lo abordó, sintió orgullo y felicidad por sus hijos, después de un par de meses al fin pudieron crear un lazo, aunque sea de amistad. Y bueno, la respuesta sería un rotundo sí, deseaba ver a sus hijos convivir en su presencia y también quería ver a su futuro yerno.

Se dió por terminada la llamada y Tobio se giró para decirles que si podían ir a su casa. Los hermanos Sawamura sonrieron felices y Shouyou le avisó a sus padres de que pasarían la noche con la familia Kuroo. 

Claramente sus padres estaban felices, sin embargo, les dijeron: "Para la próxima nos avisan con un día de anticipación", en donde padre e hijo rieron y el menor aceptó esa propuesta.

Cuando tenían todo listo, se dirigieron caminando a la casa de los Kuroo. Adelante iban los dos enamorados y atrás se iban riendo los que sobraban en esa relación, burlándose del amor tan acaramelado de esos dos. 

Se fijaron que una pareja, también de acaramelados, pasarían por su lado pero en dirección contraria. Ellos se iban acercando, y Tadashi pudo ver quién era el afortunado de la chica con vestido rojo a su lado, era su superior. 

— Hola, Hikaru-san — saludó a un par de metros mientras aún caminaban. 

El nombrado se dio cuenta de la presencia del peliverde, siempre brillando como una estrella, pensando en cómo no pudo ver qué se acercaba.

Apartó esos pensamientos, al momento de devolver el saludo, quedó totalmente desesperado y angustiado. Observó rápidamente el rostro herido del pecoso.

> ¿Quién se atrevió tocar a mi Tadashi? <

Obvio, en ese momento, su lado racional quedó en décimo plano, y su corazón lo empezó a guiar, sus instintos de proteger a su alma gemela se adueñaron de él.

Un dolor se hizo presente en su pecho, corrió los últimos metros para encontrase y tomó el pequeño rostro del doncel en sus manos. Miraba confundido y aterrorizado. 

— ¿Quién te hizo daño? — le mira fijamente a los ojos, pero una cabellera rubia lo distrajo e hizo conclusiones. — Tú le hiciste daño. 

Sus ojos contenían la furia misma, Tadashi se sintió indefenso y con mucho miedo, pero no podía dejar que ambos pelearán en la calle.

— ¿Qué? No, fueron otros ch- 

Fue interrumpido al ser golpeado por Hikaru en su mejilla, cayó al suelo y se sujetó su rostro con su mano, frunció el ceño por el dolor. Tadashi soltó un grito y alejó el brazo del mayor para que no le dé más golpes al rubio. 

— E-E-Eso... — tartamudeo el peliverde.

Hikaru se puso una camisa con manga larga, y cuando el doncel levantó su brazo, se levantó con ello la manga y dejó a la vista la marca de la alma gemela.

Tadashi sabe perfectamente que es la suya, pues se la sabe de memoria al verla durante horas deseando que algún día llegara su pareja predestinada. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que lo único que pudo escuchar fue ello, con lágrimas en sus ojos le sonríe a su superior, sin embargo, el rostro que tenía Hikaru no era la que esperaba.

Esa expresión de desagrado quedó grabada en lo más profundo de su ser. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, así como su agarre en el brazo del castaño, y las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos ya no eran de felicidad, sino de miedo.

— H-Hikaru... Usted... Es mi — fue interrumpido por el mayor, en donde en un movimiento rápido y brusco se zafa del agarre del menor.

— No lo digas, yo nunca lo seré. — con esas palabras, él deja solo a Tadashi, toma de la mano a la chica con la que estaba saliendo, y claramente estaba muy confundida, pero Hikaru no sería tan amable en darle respuesta a sus preguntas.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, el resto del mundo se hizo presente para el peliverde. Pero aún así no podía salir del trance, su pecho dolía mucho, a lo lejos escuchaba a sus acompañantes diciéndoles que reaccionara o al menos respondiera. Pero ninguna palabra salía de su garganta. El tragar saliva se volvió una tarea difícil así como el respirar. Cayó de rodillas ante los chicos, y creía que caería al piso, esperando el dolor, pero sintió unos brazos que lo atraparon. Reconoció la cabellera rubia, no obstante, no tuvo tiempo de decirle las gracias, pues se quedó dormido al instante.

Su hermano estaba muy preocupado, incluso estaba temblando, no sabía que le sucedía a su hermano menor. Y en realidad todos estaban igual de confundidos de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero la prioridad ahora era Tadashi, así que el rubio lo tomó entre sus brazos para cargarlo, sorprendiéndose por lo liviano que era. 

Shouyou vigilaba que no tuviera un síntoma como fiebre o hablara entre sueños. Agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Nuevamente su hermano había sido lastimado, y ninguna de esas veces pudo ayudarlo como corresponde. Tobio le sujetó de la mano con fuerza, demostrando que estaba allí para apoyarlo, el pelinaranja le sonrió de una manera triste, aprecia tanto el hecho de tenerlo en éstos momentos.

Por otra parte, el rubio estaba confundido. Haciéndose preguntas: ¿En serio ese bastardo es su alma gemela?, ¿Realmente rechazó a la estrella más brillante?; O haciendo afirmaciones como: Ese imbécil, cómo se atreve a golpearme; Sabía que era un inútil para nada, incluso le hace daño a Tadashi. Y bueno, la lista de insultos es igual de grande. El golpe que le propinó el castaño fue fuerte, a tal punto que sintió algo de sangre, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora su prioridad era el chico de pecas en sus brazos.

[•••]

Los cuatro habían llegado a la casa de los mellizos, y en movimiento rápido, Tobio abre la puerta con sus llaves. El rubio entra primero con el peliverde profundamente dormido, lo deja delicadamente sobre el sofá. Kenma escucha ruido desde la cocina, y va a recibir a sus pequeños. 

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver el estado deplorable del chico de pecas. Se asustó un poco y llegó alterado a su lado. Observó cómo su rostro se tornaba morado por rastro de golpes, tenía ojeras y su cabello se encontraba desordenado.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — preguntó serio.

— Unos chicos lo golpearon — dijo Shouyou con un nudo en su garganta. 

Kenma tocó levemente el rostro, sintiendo pena por el chico. Tadashi abrió sus ojos de una manera lenta, y lo primero que vió fue una cabellera rubia, pero no era la de Kei, sino la de Kenma. Estaba confundido, así que cierra sus ojos más fuerte y el dolor lo invadió. Estaba sofocado y tenía grandes ganas de llorar. 

— Tadashi-kun... ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunta el doncel con delicadeza.

— Y-yo... — tartamudea y no puede evitar soltar una lágrima — Ahg... Me siento horrible...

Kenma sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero decidió no mostrarlo en su rostro para no asustar a los chicos. Así que le pide a Tobio que prepare el baño para Tadashi, y a Kei le pide que traiga agua con hielo. Ambos asienten y hacen lo que les pidió su madre.

El teñido toma la muñeca del chico suavemente, pero Tadashi sintió como si le estuviera rompiendo de a poco y dolorosamente. Se quejó, pero observó como el mayor en realidad no hacía nada, y se confundió.

— Sucedió algo más ¿No? — dice serio.

Tadashi miró algo asustado a Shouyou, y éste le sonríe para que tenga confianza de hablar.

— P-Por favor no le diga a mi mamá... — dice cabizbajo — D-Descubrí a mi alma gemela... P-pero me rechazó muy mal — un nudo se adueñaba de su garganta.

Kei llegó con el vaso y se lo entregó al chico peliverde, observaba sus ojos rojos y sin brillo como antes. 

— Tranquilo, no le diré nada... Y estarás bien, te lo prometo. — le acaricia el cabello a Tadashi.

— Si mi alma gemela no me quiere... ¿Entonces como los demás me podrán amar? — pregunta triste.

Kenma se sorprende por la pregunta, y sonríe por la inexperiencia del chico, y lo único que puede ayudarlo es una respuesta de alguien mayor.

— Todo el mundo te puede amar, siempre habrá excepciones, como en tu caso la alma gemela. — dice — Pero siempre habrá un amor mucho mayor.

— ... ¿Cuál es? — pregunta con aparente curiosidad.

— El amor propio — le sonrío un poco.

Tadashi abre sus ojos con sorpresa, jamás hubiera esperado esa respuesta, y a la vez eso le tranquilizó. Es como si esas tres palabras hubieran puesto un efecto de anestesia a su corazón, no sabía cuánto tiempo dura ese efecto, pero sabía que eso le alegraría el resto del día. Respiró hondo, su cuerpo dejó de temblar, el nudo en su garganta se disipó y el dolor se desvanecía de a poco. Kenma le acaricio el cabello con suavidad mientras Tadashi bebía de su agua, y de allí llegó Tobio.

— Ya preparé el baño. 

— Gracias, hijo. Ayuden a Shouyou en la casa para que se sienta cómodo. 

Ambos asintieron y Kenma ayudó al menor para que lo siguiera al baño.

Una vez allí le dió privacidad para que desvistiera y pudiera bañarse tranquilo. Cuando se fue, respiró hondo, y tratando de eliminar todo pensamiento negativo de mente y dejarla en blanco, cerró sus ojos. Una vez que entró en el agua tibia pudo sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba, de seguro éste día sería el más estresante del resto de su vida. 

Alejó todo y todos en su mente, incluído su alma gemela, en quien estuvo pensando desde que tuvo conciencia, y por primera vez dejaba todo de lado. No había nada que lo aspirará a ser mejor. Se dió cuenta que la persona que llevaba su marca le incentivó a ser mejor persona, pero ahora esa persona no valoraba, mejor dicho, no intentaba estar con él. Era como si estuviera perdido en la neblina blanca, no encontraba el camino que estuvo haciendo esos años y no podía seguir avanzando, porque no sabía si había un acantilado o algún obstáculo. 

Allí se dió cuenta, que siempre basó su amor propio en el amor dirigido hacia él, o sea, que dependía de los demás. Fue un error, no solo de depender del amor que entregaban las personas, también fue un error amar ciegamente con su corazón a una persona que ni siquiera sabía su personalidad. 

Hizo mal, pero aún estaba a tiempo de amarse y amar.

[•••]

Tobio encontró una camisa pequeña para Shouyou y se la entregó para que pudiera pasar la noche más cómodo, ambos estaban algo avergonzados. Tobio jamás imagino que ver al pelinaranja con su camisa y boxers sería tan tierno y sexy a la vez. El azabache usaba su pantalón de dormir corto y una camiseta.

El menor estaba sonrojado y balbuceaba cosas, no podían responder con seguridad a las palabras de halago, así que sólo asentía y se sentó en la cama de Tobio. 

— ¿Cómo crees que todo ésto se arreglará? — preguntó luego de tranquilizarse.

— Todo saldrá bien, nosotros estaremos juntos y felices — dice con seguridad.

— Si se enteran que estamos saliendo, Tadashi y Kei deberán estar juntos... Pero ellos ni siquiera se respetan... — se dió la vuelta para ignorar el techo y mirar la pared — No quiero ver a mi hermano sufrir nuevamente... 

Tobio apretó sus labios con fuerza, se sentó cerca de Shouyou y acaricio la cintura con delicadeza. 

— Es inevitable ver a tus seres queridos sufrir... Pero es parte de ésto, él aprenderá a vivir sin su alma gemela. Estoy seguro que estará muy bien. —

— Siempre la buscó, por años... Y ahora, de esa forma... — refiriéndose a cómo lo trato y en el contexto — Ninguno de los tuvo suerte con ello...

Tobio supo que se refería a ambos. Shouyou perdió a su alma gemela de niño y ahora Tadashi es rechazado cruelmente, la mala suerte en el amor predestinado cayó en ellos. 

— Es un chico fuerte. Fue intimidado y abusado por un chico como mi hermano, de lo cuál no me siento orgulloso... Así como él también se arrepiente. — Shouyou se dió la vuelta para ver los ojos azules del chico — Recibió la mala noticia de que se casaría con alguien a la fuerza, fue golpeado por chicos y rechazado por su alma gemela. Pero nunca lo ví querer renunciar, no hasta ahora. — le sonríe un poco. — Y tú también has sido fuerte, apoyaste a tu hermano cuando lo necesitaba, a pesar de que estabas igual que él.

— Si no logro mantenerme en pie para ayudarlo... Y-yo... No sé qué pasará, estoy tan asustado de todo ésto que siento que... Que en cualquier momento todo lo que hemos hecho hará ¡Boom! Y — fue interrumpido por Tobio al besarlo en sus labios para que dejara de hablar. 

Sabía que nada de lo que él diga lo tranquilizará completamente, pero con acciones concretas o muestras de amor lo harán.

— Entonces yo estaré allí, así como Kei también lo estará. 

Shouyou dejó de hablar y relajó su cuerpo, acercó el cuerpo del mayor hacía él para besarlo nuevamente. Sonreían en el beso, disfrutando cada sensación que les dejaba cada movimiento, hasta que un sonido en la puerta lo alteró y se separó rápidamente del azabache. La puerta se abrió mostrando al doncel mayor.

— Hijo, les prestaré nuestra habitación, es más grande y los cuatro pueden dormir allí.

— ¿Y en dónde dormirás papá? — pregunta Tobio.

— Dormiré aquí. — dice al entrar completamente — tranquilo, no veré si tienes porno u otras cosas. 

— Papá no tengo porno en mi habitación, no sería estúpido — se sonroja mientras se enoja y habla entre dientes. Shouyou se ríe por lo dicho y también se sonroja.

Luego, ambos se van a la habitación, que claramente era mucho más grande. 

Al frente de la cama, estaba un mueble para colocar las llaves o fotos, pero en ese momento habían bocadillos que se veían deliciosos. Arriba del mueble, estaba la televisión colocada en la pared. La cama era grande, así qué todos cabían para dormir esa noche. 

Luego llega Kei a la habitación, encontrándose con la pareja amorosa en el balcón. Los ignora, así solo se sienta en la cama a ver su celular. Estaba usando un pantalón de dormir largo y una camiseta cómoda. Después entra el peliverde con su cabello revuelto y mojado, con una camisa que le llegaba a los muslos y unos pantalones de dormir cortos. Sus ojos brillaban como siempre y su rostro se encontraba sin golpes, algo extraño, pero a la vez, Kei extrañaba verlo así. 

>¿Pero que mierda estoy pensando?< Se reprocha en su mente.

Los dos enamorados entraron a la habitación y el hermano de Tadashi le revisa su rostro.

— ¿¡Desaparecen!? ¿¡Cómo!? — pregunta impresionado.

— Sólo es pomada en forma de maquillaje... Kenma-san me ayudó un poco para que desaparezcan y no se vean mucho... Así tal vez mañana estaré mejor — dice con una sonrisa.

— ¡Waaa eso es tan genial! — dice asombrado, y vaya que lo estaba, aunque fuera por un detalle mínimo.

Entonces el atardecer llegó y dejó su estela para que continuara la noche. Se pusieron de acuerdo para ver una película los cuatro juntos, aunque fue algo difícil, pudieron disfrutar de ella. Estaban tranquilos viéndola; Shouyou estuvo de cariñoso con Tobio, ambos se decían cosas cursis o se acariciaban cada cierto tiempo. Kei y Tadashi también se reían y se burlaban de lo acaramelados que eran. Al terminar la película, vieron que era muy tarde para poner otra, así que solo matarían el tiempo.

Y para el número diez y nueve del equipo de Voleibol, serían besarse y estar casi en una escena explícita. Y los otros dos no podían si quiera burlarse de aquello, no podían creer que eran tan sin vergüenzas como para hacer aquello enfrente de sus ojos. Les daba escalofríos. 

— Si ambos pasan a la siguiente fase, nos vamos a tu habitación por favor. — decía Tadashi avergonzado y sonrojado por los sonidos de los besos, y otros sonidos más que hacía Shouyou.

— De acuerdo — dice con algo de vergüenza al igual que Tadashi. 

De sus bolsillos saca los auriculares y le presta uno a Tadashi.

— Así evitas que los escuches — dice con algo de obviedad al ver la cara de confusión del chico.

Tadashi sonríe y se pone el auricular, y escucha la canción "Stars" de Future Generations.

— Ésta canción es hermosa... Una vez la bailé en la escuela — dice con nostalgia y alegría.

— Si que lo es. 

No había hecho la observación por la canción, sino por el brillo irradiaba el chico a su lado. Seguía siendo fuerte y brillante. Preguntándose cómo no lo había visto, si su presencia se hacía notar automáticamente.

— Fue un día agotador... — acarició su cabello peliverde con su mano.

— Fue horrible. — aseguró el rubio mientras comía papas fritas del recipiente en la cama. 

— Ojalá mañana todo salga bien, no creo soportar otro drama — dice con una risa sarcástica.

— Estamos en las mismas... — bebe de su bebida — Aunque ellos se ven despreocupados — menciona a la pareja en el otro extremo de la cama.

— Supongo que cuando uno está enamorado olvida todo lo demás — dice al comer algunos bocadillos.

— Creo que es algo estúpido y doloroso, ¿Para qué mostrarte vulnerable con alguien? — dice con el ceño fruncido.

— No solo se trata de vulnerabilidad, se trata de una energía que corre por ellos, una energía poderosa que los atrae, ya sea física o mental. No es necesario sentirse vulnerable, puedes perfectamente ser fuerte y contarle tus problemas a alguien más. Es la confianza, es la energía, es esfuerzo que pone cada uno... — dice al mirar un punto fijo en la pared — Son tantas cosas que no puedes describir, una emoción tan compleja; que puede durar toda la eternidad o tan solo unos meses... Tan complejo, que aún sabiendo que no funcionará, nos enamoramos igual... — suspira.

— A pesar de todo, ¿Por qué las personas se enamoran de otros luego de romper? — dice con algo de curiosidad por su respuesta.

— Supongo que porque quieren sentir alguna sensación... ¿Acaso nunca has querido tocar la mano de ese alguien especial luego de un día de mierda como hoy? O ver que se acerca con una cara de cansancio, pero al verte su rostro se ilumina completamente... 

— Creo ya lo sentí una vez — dice el rubio al mirar el rostro del menor, recordando cuando entró a la sala de hospital y lo único brillante que vio fue al pecoso.

— Ya tendremos más oportunidades, mientras lo que vayamos a sentir sea real... Entonces nada puede salir mal — sonríe con esperanza.

Con ello ambos quedan callados, pero un sonido un poco extraño los alteró y giraron sus cabezas a la pareja. 

Shouyou tenía escondida su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y hombro, se veía que estaba sonrojado al igual que Tobio que escondía su rostro de la misma manera.

— Les ruego que no lo hagan mientras estemos aquí. No me gustaría ver como mi hermano tiene una sesión de sexo en vivo con un twink pelirrojo. — ya hartado de la situación, los molesta y les ruega.

Ambos asienten sin palabras que agregar. Tadashi está realmente sonrojado, nunca ha visto porno así que su mente sigue igual de pura, en comparación todos en esa habitación. 

Para esa hora de la noche, los cuatro decidieron dormir en la misma cama, aunque al azabache y el pelinaranja no le molestaba, los otros dos se encontraban muy incómodos. Tadashi no puede creer que un chico rubio y grande esté detrás de él, se siente nervioso por el simple hecho de recordar sus diferencias de altura en pie, ahora que ambos están acostados y algo cerca, le recuerda que incluso podría abrazarlo a la altura del pecho. 

> DIOSES, ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO AHORA? DEBO CALMARME NO NECESITO ABRAZOS, NO-LO-NE-CE-SI-TO <

Una vez que respiró hondo para calmar los latidos de su corazón —que él asegura que es por la vergüenza y no otro sentimiento—, cerró sus ojos para centrarse en dormir. Hablando del rubio, es la misma situación; estaba nervioso por lo que llegaría a suceder esa noche. 

> NO VA A SUCEDER NADA, NO DEBE PASAR NADA, NO SOY UN PUTO NIÑO HORMONAL QUE ANDA BUSCANDO SEXO <

Tratando de excusar y evitar sus pensamientos impuros sobre el menor, traga fuerte al ver como el cuello de él se torna rojo. El pecoso estaba sonrojado y Kei llegó a la conclusión de que está avergonzado y nada más. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trata de olvidar todo lo que llegó a pensar en esos minutos. 

Y finalmente, el sueño los atrapó a los cuatro, en donde al medio estaban los hermanos Sawamura y en cada extremo los mellizos. Un día tan largo como éste para pequeños niños, merece algo de calma. Y al menos sus sueños fueron lo suficientemente buenos para descansar para el próximo —y lo más posible— largo día.

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

_Bueno amigos, éste ha sido un larguísimo día en éste fanfic, literal me tomó 3 o 2 capítulos con 2000-3000 palabras cada uno ayudaaAaAaA_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el momento emotivo entre Yams y Kenma uwu, y los momentos TsukkiYama AAAA que necesito reorganizar los ideas respecto a cómo se van a acercar sin hacelo muy forzadamente._


	17. Capítulo Quince

El sol de la mañana iluminaba con lentitud la habitación de los cuatro jovencitos. Y especialmente se encontraba desordenado con envolturas de comida y algunas sábanas en el suelo. 

Para la sorpresa de nadie, el azabache y Shouyou estaban abrazados, tan tiernos y cálidos, en donde disfrutaban inconscientemente su presencia. Una sonrisa se presentaba en sus rostros, la mano del mayor cruzaba la cintura mientras el menor estaba en su pecho con comodidad y las sábanas los cubrían a ambos con delicadeza. 

Por otra parte de la cama, algo que les llevará sorpresa a todos, incluidos ellos mismo. Tadashi abrazaba con fuerza al rubio y éste lo sujetaba de la pierna para que el agarre fuera más duradero. El menor de ellos estaba cerca de su cuello y el otro sentía los cabellos sedosos en su nariz. 

— mghm... — se quejó el peliverde al pensar algo desagradable, su corazón latía a mil por segundo y su mente le hacía jugadas malignas con la imagen de Hikaru.

En un instinto, Kei lo abrazó para reconfortarlo. Acción que funcionó en ese momento, la calidez del rubio le decía que no estaba solo y que todo estaba bien, de esa manera dejó de quejarse. 

El azabache despertó porque la luz ya estaba invadiendo su rostro, en sus brazos sintió a su novio y sonrió leve en la posición en que estaban. De esa manera decidió despertarlo para que pasaran más tiempo juntos esa mañana, le tocó el rostro con delicadeza y lo besó. El pelinaranja sonrió por la acción y abrió lentamente sus ojos. 

— Buenos días, bello durmiente — dijo el mayor.

— Buenos días, baka. — el menor se acurrucó entre los brazos del otro para no desaparecer su lazo.

Ambos bostezaron y ésta vez se dieron vuelta para observar a sus hermanos. Una gran sorpresa se llevaron al verlos en esa posición. Shouyou iba a gritar, pero el otro le tapó la boca con su mano. Decir que ambos estaban impactados era poco. Aún así el instinto chantajista del azabache salió en esos momentos. Agarró su celular y les sacó un par de fotos en todos los ángulos posibles. 

— Lo molestaré con ésto de por vida — mencionó con satisfacción el azabache al mostrarle las fotos a su pareja. 

— ¡Kyaaaa! — finalmente el menor pudo gritar, o más bien chillar. 

Los que estaban abrazados, fruncieron su ceño por tanto ruido, y solo se abrazaron más fuerte. Sin embargo, se cuestionaron el por qué la almohada que estaban abrazando era tan cálida y con formas definidas...

» Oh no... « pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, su rostro se sonrojó a más no poder y se alejaron abruptamente. Kei cayó de la cama al estar en el extremo y el peliverde solo tapó su cabeza con la almohada que estaba más cerca, gritó a más no poder. 

¿Cuál es el límite de estar avergonzado?

Ambos descubrieron que no había un límite y a partir desde ese momento no podrían dejar de pensar en cómo estaban abrazados y por cuánto tiempo. Les avergonzaría el resto de sus vida.

— Hey Hermanito — dijo el azabache con una expresión aterradora para los menores. 

— Oh no... ¡No, no, no! — grita con desesperación al ver las intenciones sucias de su hermano mellizo.

— Sí, sí y sí querido Kei — sonríe maliciosamente con las fotos en su celular — ahora haz lo que deseo.

— Tobio-kun es malvado... — menciona Tadashi sujetando con fuerza la almohada, mientras se aleja del aura oscura del mayor.

Asiente el pelinaranja al estar más cerca de su hermano al ver cómo su novio intimida al otro. Algo que le sorprende, pero le gusta de él. 

[•••]

— Disfruten el desayuno — mencionó el teñido al entregar el último plato de cereal con leche a su invitado pelinaranja.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — dijeron los hermanos Sawamura al recibir sus platillos, ambos degustaron con emoción sus comidas, sonríen por lo delicioso que está su comida. 

— ¿Ahora podrían decirme por qué hicieron un gran escándalo esta mañana? Interrumpieron mi directo en Twitch. — se colocó sus manos en ambos lados de sus caderas y fulminaba con la mirada a sus hijos. 

Los invitados ignoraban inocentemente aquella situación, ya que disfrutaban de la exquitez del desayuno. Mientras tanto, los mayores recibían los regaños de su padre. Ellos no tenían de otra que disculparse por interrumpir su trabajo. A pesar de tener casi dieciocho años no eran tan rebeldes como otros chicos de su edad, pues desde pequeños siempre supieron guardar silencio ante sus padres, sin embargo, igual se quejaban a sus espaldas para poder liberar algo de su enojo. 

Luego de unos minutos, Kozume se relajó y habló con los menores.

— Su padre vendrá a buscarlos al mediodía, me llamó esta mañana, será mejor que se preparen para salir. 

— Oh, muchas gracias por dejar quedarnos, fue muy amable - dijo el peliverde al sonreír y agradecerle con toda su educación al hablar. 

— Si no quieres que Koushi-kun vea esas marcas deberé maquillarte nuevamente — asintió ante las palabras de Tadashi, pero le preocupó ver esas marcas en su rostro maltratado.

— Ya lo había olvidado — sonríe algo nervioso al tocarse sus mejillas. 

[•••]

— No quiero irme... — dijo el pelinaranja en la habitación del azabache. 

Lo abrazó por la cintura y le da unos besos suaves en el cuello del mayor. Éste no pudo evitar abrazarlo de vuelta mientras acaricia su cintura. 

— Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas... — le besa la frente y sus cabellos naranjas — Mañana nos podremos ver todo el día, jugaremos hasta morir ¿sí?

Shouyou cayó rendido ante sus última palabras, además de disfrutar jugar voleyboll porque le encantaba, lo disfrutaba aún más si era por Tobio, ya que hacían un gran química y el azabache se ve muy sexy a la hora de armar, recibir, cuando suda... Practicamente todo el tiempo.

_ Bien — le sonríe para dejarle claro que le encanta esa idea.

— También podemos salir después de la práctica, los dos solos

— ¿Pero qué sucederá con nuestros padres? 

— Podemos decir que fuimos a comprar algunas cosas, fuimos a comer con el equipo, lo que sea — menciona Tobio enumerando las ideas que se le ocurren a la hora de hablar.

— ¡Increíble! Sí, salgamos mañana después de la práctica — hace su salto característico para besarle suavemente sus labios.

— Recuerda que debemos buscar más información sobre los casamientos — habla Tobio, rompiendo esa aura de felicidad, no quería hacerlo intencional pero debían conversar.

— Sí, tú también, tal vez así puedan aceptar nuestro compromiso y ninguno más... — le sonríe con optimismo, una reacción que Tobio esperaba de su amado, pero se sentía tan bien el ser respondido de esa manera.

[•••]

Kōushi los recibió con un gran abrazo a sus dos hijos, agradeció a los hermanos y a Kenma, quien gustoso dijo que podrían volver. De alguna manera, Shouyou y Tadashi se sintieron tan bien con esas palabras, en donde se dieron cuenta que tenían un nuevo hogar del cual podrían ser parte. Todos se despidieron y los invitados se fueron en su auto, su madre los llevaría a casa y podrían disfrutar de un grandioso día en familia.

Los mellizos no tenían mucho que hacer un día Domingo, sin embargo, Kozume sí. Tenía hacer otro directo ese día por la plataforma y luego enviar los reportes de la empresa. Así que estaría muy ocupado y confiaba en las capacidades de sus hijos.

Pues es claro, los criaron Tetsuro y Kozume, ambos son fuertes, determinados y astutos. Sabían qué y cómo actuar frente a varias situaciones, algo que agradecen sus hijos internamente es la capacidad de analizar lo que sea. 

Y para algo debía servir en éstos instantes. 

Sabían bien lo que debían hacer, investigar sobre los casamientos por parte de sus padres. Debían encontrar información en el estudio de su padre pelinegro, y ambos agradecidos con los de arriba porque su padre está de viaje, deciden entrar cuando Kenma va a su propio estudio y debe trabajar por su larga tarde. 

— Dejé el almuerzo listo, coman si quieren — les avisa el mayor desde la cocina al secarse las manos. — Hagan sus deberes, en especial Tobio, no quiero otro reporte en rojo. 

El azabache rodó sus ojos en blanco — está bien — dijo con cansancio.

El teñido cruza sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, frunce el ceño en advertencia — haces eso una vez más, y te quitaré los balones de Volleyball.

El regañado tiembla un poco por la actitud tan extremista de su madre, y solo asiente con la cabeza, ya que no sabe cómo reaccionaría Kenma si tan solo respira en un suspiro. Mientras tanto, Kei trataba de disimular sus risas desde el otro lado del sofá. 

Ya había pasado la media hora en el sofá, Kenma estaba en vivo en una reunión virtual, de la cuál les dijo a sus hijos que sería muy extensa. Los mellizos pensaron lo mismo, tenían la oportunidad de buscar en el estudio de su padre Tetsuro.

Entraron con sigilo, pues el estudio de Kenma está al frente del de Kuroo. No quieren admitirlo, pero están algo emocionados, sus corazones laten con fuerza y lo único que escuchan es el agudo sonido de sus pasos, de los cuales les pone muy nervioso, porque creían que se escuchaban en toda la casa. La sensación de que estaban haciendo algo en contra sus padres y los padres de sus amigos era mucho por el cual procesar.

Revisaban los estantes con los documentos de los últimos meses, Tobio observaba lo ordenado que es su padre. Cada carpeta con nombre y fecha, algunos con nombres clave que no entendía, e incluso encontró una carpeta con todos los papeles de sus nacimientos. Lo deja donde mismo, era interesante, pero no debía perder tiempo.

Kei estaba del otro lado observando los archiveros, lo bueno de eso es que tenían fecha y podía encontrar fácilmente el día que firmaron en sus rostros su propio futuro. Aún lo recuerda con claridad, por ello busca entre las primeras semanas del verano. 

Finalmente, el rubio encuentra el archivo con el título "verlobte Kinder", que en español se significaba "hijos comprometidos". Lo había encontrado, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Tragó fuerte y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, Tobio giró su cabeza al ver la acción de su hermano. 

El de lentes abre la portada y encuentra los índices con sus respectivos números de páginas. Estaba todo allí, las fechas, los nombres, la actualización final del rompimiento del contrato en Kei y el pelinaranja. Era lo mismo que leyó cuando Tadashi le entregó su parte, pero con los nombres de sus padres. 

— Hey, encontré algo que podría servir mucho — dice el azabache, interrumpiendo la lectura rápida de su hermano.

Tobio le muestra un libro pequeño, tenía como título "La astucia hace al empresario", irónico y cómico para ser de alto rango. El azabache lee un poco del inicio y las páginas centrales, tenían información valiosa sobre el comportamiento de los empresarios y sus códigos ante ciertas situaciones, de seguro era eso de lo que habló Tadashi, de que los contratos de compromiso eran posibles por la conexión económica.

— También encontré algo — mencionó — Nuestros contratos no eran por una dote de la familia a otra, era un convenio para derrotar a la familia Ushijima — suspira y continúa — Al parecer ésta guerra comercial comenzó desde nuestros abuelos. 

— ¿Qué será tan importante como para hacerlos caer? — preguntó el armador.

— No lo sé, puede haber muchas razones... Pero, definitivamente no quieren que nosotros nos relacionemos con ellos y no ayuda el hecho de que Yuki sea tu alma gemela. 

— Para nuestros padres de seguro se les cayó el mundo encima — menciona Tobio. 

— La ciudad tiene muchos comercios, pero solo hay cuatro en la cima — relata el rubio — La familia Ushijima, Kuroo, Sawamura e Iwaizumi.

Abre algunos documentos que encontró mientras hablaba.

\- Sólo encontré esos cuatro nombres en varios archivos. Al parecer nos iban a emparejar con los Iwaizumi, pero cambiaron de opinión a último momento y pensaron la opción Sawamura -

— ¿Entonces los Sawamura se iban a emparejar con los Ushijima? — preguntó el otro.

— No lo creo, nuestros padres se llevan demasiado bien; los Iwaizumi no podrían emparejar a sus hijos con los Ushijima, ya que por algo se unieron con los Kuroo.

— Pero, si cambiaron de idea, ¿Hay opción alguna de que se haya ido con los Ushijima? 

— ... — pensó un poco, pues hermano llegó a un punto importante — No lo sé; pero me sorprende más que llegues a ese pensamiento tan rebuscado.

— Cállate, idiota — le reprende el azabache, pero luego queda serio — Deberíamos leer estos códigos, tal vez digan algo de un solo casamiento, así no nos preocupamos de que Tadashi y tú se casen a la fuerza — anuncia el hermano.

— ¿Te vas a casar con Shouyou? — no le sorprende, pero le gustaría asegurarse.

—Sí, ¿No es obvio? Pensé que eras más inteligente — siempre que había una oportunidad para molestar, la aprovechaba.

— Tch, no es eso, pero ¿Estás seguro? Hay más partidos que él — mencionaba al guardar los documentos que ya leyó, sin embargo, apartó los que iba a fotocopiar.

— ¿Y qué si lo hay? Yo lo elijo a él y él me eligió. Ya no hay dudas que resolver. — mientras tanto, anotó el título del libro con su autor para buscarlo en alguna librería y leerlo por su cuenta.

— ... ¿Cómo sabes que lo quieres así de mucho? — preguntó con curiosidad y a la vez algo nostálgico, detiene su andar a la fotocopiadora para esperar su respuesta 

— Lo sé, porque sin importar cuántas veces el reciba mal el balón, lo querré aún más — sonrió un poco al mezclarlo con algo de Volleyball.

El rubio gira sus ojos de un lado a otro, estaba esperando una respuesta más lógica, pero era obvio que una analogía de Volleyball se veía venir. Se sintió algo estúpido al esperar algo más de su hermano, pero también sonrió un poco al escucharla, porque de alguna manera, entendía a lo que se refería.

— Bien, bien, acabemos con ésto para que ustedes se casen pronto, no soportaré otro año más en esta casa con tus coqueteos y cosas cursis. — dijo con sarcasmo el más alto.

— Vamos, cuando te declares a Tadashi lo entenderás mejor — sabiendo que inició un incendio, solo agregará más gasolina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? — suelta un risa algo nerviosa, no sabiendo el por qué.

— El cómo lo abrazaste toda la noche es prueba suficiente de que tu mente está loquito por él — no saben cuánto disfruta Tobio el molestarlo así.

— ¡Já! Eso no tiene nada que ver, solo fue algo involuntario — trataba de evitar la mirada de su hermano, de la cuál sabía que era un juego con su mente.

— Lo que digas, Tadashi tiene sus encantos, pero primero caí por los de Shouyou. — guarda el libro en su lugar — Yo digo que es genético, si yo caí por Shouyou, tú caerás por Tadashi. Ya sabes, hermanos con hermanos.

— ¿¡Qué!? Dices muchas estupideces y además sonó incestuoso, que asco por Dios - activa la fotocopia para imprimir la última parte del documento que encontró sobre las rivalidades con Ushijima.

El rubio ya no podía soportar más las estupideces de su hermano, por lo menos agradecía que no lo dijera en público. Inhala y exhala para poder contener su paciencia un poco más. 

— Estar con Tadashi no será el fin del mundo, creo que incluso te puede hacer bien — dijo el azabache antes de irse del estudio. 

— ... — quedó pensando lo último, quería refutarlo, sin embargo, un sentimiento de culpa lo impidió.

Suspiró con pesadez, se sentía fatigado en pensar en eso —Tadashi—. Se torció el cuello con cuidado para hacérselo sonar. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se dió cuenta de que algo sucede con el peliverde, trataba de analizarlo y poder entenderlo, no obstante, no lo lograba y hasta ahora también. 

Su pecho se oprimía al tan solo pensar en Tadashi y en el pasado que comparte con él, todo su buen humor se cae al barranco de recordar, y durante las noches sentía un nudo extremo en su garganta. A su alrededor se ponía ansioso. 

Según las películas no era amor lo que sentía.

Lo que sentía era culpabilidad. 

Salió de la habitación con un andar cabizbajo, en sus manos tenía material importante. Así que fue directo a su habitación y los colocó en la mesa. Debía contárselos lo antes posible y Tobio debía encontrar el libro, al menos buscarlo en algún documento online. 

[•••]

Shouyou creó un grupo de mensajería con los mellizos y su hermano, Tadashi le ponía nervioso y algo de vergüenza ser parte de ese grupo, sin embargo, no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Y cómo si fuera automático, Tobio envió un archivo de unos doscientos megabytes y el rubio envío unas diez imágenes del contrato que fotocopió. 

> Ni siquiera un "hola"... < Pensó Shouyou al sacar una pequeña carcajada. 

Tadashi se encuentra muy tímido como para escribir algo, además está cerca de su hermano porque no quería sentirse solo. No lo quería admitir, pero se sentía algo angustiado y roto en el fondo, el efecto del rechazo de tu alma gemela provoca eso, pelinaranja investigó un poco de aquello y supo que debía hacerle compañía, así como el pecoso una vez se la entregó incondicionalmente. Sus padres no sabían nada de ésto, así que solo él podría apoyarlo con total conocimiento.

Luego recibieron otro mensaje por parte de Tobio, allí decía:

Tsukki:

Se puede mínimo un casamiento por familia en temas económicos

Tobio:

Quiere decir que ganamos 

— ¡Sí! — gritan ambos hermanos al leer los mensajes, un alivio se asentó en sus cuerpos y sus corazones laten con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — entró Sawamura a la habitación con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

— ¡Ah! Bueno... — sonrió nervioso Tadashi al sentir la presencia de su padre.

— ¡Hay una oferta de rodilleras en una de mis tiendas favoritas! — gritó nuevamente el pelinaranja.

— Ya veo — dió una pequeña carcajada por la felicidad de su hijo.

No era mentira lo de la oferta, así que igual estaba bien.

— Me dijeron esta tarde que fueron a ver una película ayer ¿No es así? — preguntó el pelinegro.

Los hermanos se pusieron tensos por la pregunta.

— Sí — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— Banana Fish no es una película en cines, es una serie de televisión. Ahora díganme ¿qué hicieron realmente ayer? — su expresión volvió a una seria y estremeció a los chicos.

La mente de los chicos estaba en blanco, no sabían que decir. Ayer había sucedido tanto que tampoco podían procesarlo; primero golpearon a Tadashi, segundo los cuatro se enteraron de las condiciones y tercero el pecoso fue rechazado por su alma gemela; ¿Había descanso para esos chicos? No, porque ahora el padre, que es dueño de una gran empresa pide explicaciones sobre el atareado día de ayer.

— Bueno, ayer... — empezó a decir Shouyou con notorio nerviosismo, pero el foco se le encendió — estamos cerca de un campeonato de Volleyball y necesitamos a Tadashi para que los cuatro practicáramos, perdón papá no quería decirte porque... — y allí acabó la idea.

— Porque, bueno, siempre le dices que se preocupe también por sus estudios y creía que le dirías que era una perdida de tiempo... — mencionó rápidamente para no perder la idea en su cabeza. 

Daichi los miró fijamente, puso nervioso a los hermanos, pero el pelinegro solo bajó su cabeza y se dió la vuelta. 

— Bien — salió de la habitación con decepción, ambos no sabían que decir ni tampoco actuar. 

Daichi se encaminó a su estudio, en donde Kōushi lo esperaba en su escritorio. 

— ¿Te dijeron algo? — preguntó el peliblanco.

— No, solo nos dijeron otra mentira — mencionó al acercarse a él y ambos miraron el expediente de Hikaru, que contenía su imagen e información, incluyendo su marca.

— P-Pero Bokuto pudo haberse equivocado al ir a verlos al parque... 

— Sabes bien que no es así, Bokuto nos dijo que se encontró con este chico y es su alma gemela, después de eso se desmayó, ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber pasado que no fuera su rechazo? — camino en círculos por la habitación — Además, la grabación del estudio muestra a Tadashi entrando y fotocopiando los contratos... 

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?... — dijo Kōushi con preocupación, más que nada temiendo por la integridad de sus hijos.

— No lo sé... No sé que están pensando con la información que tienen... — Daichi trataba de pensar como ellos y qué es lo que haría en su lugar, pero no había nada que se le ocurriese. 

El peliblanco suspira — Tadashi debe estar destruido... Necesito hablar con él... — mencionó con tristeza en su voz.

— Solo háblale de un modo generalizado y que lo apoyamos, no podemos dejar que ellos sepan que les tenemos guardaespaldas. 

— Lo sé, no me debes decir lo obvio — le sonríe y se acerca a él para sentirlo más cerca. — Le diré que compartí su dolor, así se sentirá más en compañía y tendrá referencia para superarlo ¿Debo decir que pasaste por lo mismo? — le mira los ojos tratando de tener su aprobación.

— Claro, debe saber que sus padres no son almas gemelas. Así no se sentirá solo — menciona con una pequeña sonrisa y le besa suave. 

— Bien — suspira nuevamente — No quiero verlos sufrir más... 

— Yo tampoco... — ambos se abrazan con fuerza.

Pasaron algunos minutos así, disfrutando de su amor incondicional y recargando para volver a separarse.

— ¿Qué harás con ese chico? — dijo el pelinegro al separarse y mirar de reojo el expediente en el escritorio.

— Pronto tendrá alguna lección — la vena de furia de Kōushi sobresalió con fuerza.

— No debes culparlo tanto, debe tener sus razones — defendió por unos segundos la integridad de Hikaru.

— ¡Hey! Rompió el corazón de nuestro hijo, ¿No sientes que debes destruirlo? — anunció el más bajo de los dos.

— Lo sé... También quiero darle una lección, pero soy una persona civilizada a diferencia de ti. — Sugawara le dió un golpe con su mano en las costillas, dejando a Daichi retorciéndose del dolor.

— No me importa, es un idiota.

> ¡Duele mucho! Maldita sean las clases de artes marciales < se quejaba internamente Daichi.

Luego de eso, empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas para distraerse, y todo empezó a aumentar la frecuencia de coqueteos y besos llegando a un rango de audiencia mayores de dieciocho años.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ᴛᴇʀᴍɪɴᴇ́ ᴀʟ ғɪɴ ᴇʟ ᴄᴀᴘɪ́ᴛᴜʟᴏ (ᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀ)ª

ᴏᴊᴀʟᴀ́ ʟᴏ ʜᴀʏᴀɴ ᴅɪsғʀᴜᴛᴀᴅᴏ, ᴀᴜɴϙᴜᴇ sɪᴇɴᴛᴏ

ϙᴜᴇ ɴᴏ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴇsᴇ́ ᴍᴜᴄʜᴏ, sɪɴ ᴇᴍʙᴀʀɢᴏ,

ᴄʀᴇᴏ ϙᴜᴇ sᴇ ᴛᴏᴄᴀʀᴏɴ ᴠᴀʀɪᴀs ᴘᴀʀᴛᴇs.

ʙᴜᴇɴᴏ, ᴏᴊᴀʟᴀ́ ʟᴇs ʜᴀʏᴀ ɢᴜsᴛᴀᴅᴏ

ᴍᴍᴍᴍ ᴇsᴛᴀʀᴇ́ ᴘᴇɴsᴀɴᴅᴏ ϙᴜᴇ sᴇ ᴍᴇ 

ᴏᴄᴜʀʀᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ᴇʟ ᴘʀᴏ́xɪᴍᴏ ᴄᴀᴘɪ́ᴛᴜʟᴏ ᴊsᴊsᴊsᴋ

cuídense muchooo <3


	18. Capítulo Dieciseis

Pasaron dos semanas, en donde el clima cambió abruptamente de las brisas frías a lluvias que duraban eternidades. Los árboles no tenían tantas hojas antes, los días eran cada vez más nublados y las heladas mañaneras no se hicieron esperar.

Ese día, los mellizos y los hermanos Sawamura, se sentaron en la azotea para almorzar y conversar un poco. Kei y el pecoso estaban enojados con sus hermanos por haberlos hecho a un lado, ya que, al parecer solo iban a darse besos y hablar sobre volleyball.

Ambos suspiraron y comieron de su bento en silencio. O más bien entre ellos, porque Shouyou gritaba y hacía un gran escándalo mientras Tobio solo observaba y a veces hablaba.

No lo malentiendan, Tadashi amaba ver a su hermano feliz, y hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos. Le alegra que haya conocido al azabache, era un buen chico.

Pero ahora realmente estaba un poco incómodo y molesto, pues acaba de ignorarlo en todo el almuerzo junto a Kei. Pasaba lo mismo con el rubio, no soportaba ver a su hermano tan meloso, cuando con su familia siempre fue algo callado y a veces muy insistente.

Tadashi quería hablar con Kei, de lo que sea, así que decide conversar un poco con él.

— Umm ¿Kei? — preguntó bajito, recibiendo un sonido por parte del llamado — Debes prepárate para la universidad este año ¿No? — comió los últimos bollos de carne de su almuerzo.

— Sí, y ese idiota de ahí también — respondió luego de comer sus verduras.

— ¿Qué planeas estudiar? — se interesó por la respuesta.

— Paleontología — sus ojos brillaron al decirlo.

Tadashi esbozó una sonrisa al ver su reacción tan entusiasmada e infantil. Comió de su onigiri y conversó un poco más sobre dinosaurios, papas fritas y pastel de fresa.

— Hace unas semanas Tobio me sobornó con pastel de fresa para salir mientras él iba de cita en cita con el enano — le contó al pecoso.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — le preguntó para saber lo que hizo después.

— Nunca me podría negar al pastel de fresa — sonrió leve al beber de su jugo.

Tadashi se rió suavemente al escucharlo, su mechón era igual de alegre que su risa. Sus ojos brillaban por la alegría que le otorgó la anécdota del rubio. En cambio, éste no podía desviar la mirada del menor, inconscientemente sonrió igual que el peliverde.

Los otros dos salieron de su mundo cuando escucharon a Kei hablar más de lo normal y vieron algo sorprendidos y felices aquella vista. Les alegraba tanto que se acerquen, de todas formas, serían familia muy pronto.

— ¿Es por eso que siempre llegas al parque con rebanadas de pastel? — le pregunta algo divertido.

El rubio asiente al comer de su segundo onigiri de su bento. Tadashi come con una sonrisa todo su almuerzo, le gustaba mucho ese ambiente y no quería que se rompiera por nada del mundo. Pero, para su mala suerte, el recuerdo de que tendría club ese día llegó a su mente y su corazón, provocando una opresión en el último.

— uhg... Tengo club hoy... — susurró al dejar su bebida a un lado.

— Te encuentras con ese bastardo ¿Cierto? — dijo Kei.

— Sí... — suspiró — Tenemos una competencia en unas semanas... Nos postulamos para gimnasia acrobática, ya que para gimnasia rítmica solo había individual y yo participaré en ella, así que tengo doble trabajo extra — sonríe, pero nuevamente se entristeció — Y también más tiempo con Hikaru...

» _Parece montaña rusa_ « pensó Kei al ver cómo cambiaba de emociones y el mechón de su cabello le seguía la corriente.

— ¡Es cierto! — Shouyou grita, sorprendiendo a todo allí. — ¡Es en dos semanas! ¡Tobio, ven conmigo a apoyarlo! — se dirigió a su novio quien asintió enérgicamente.

Tadashi se sonroja, pues no está acostumbrado a recibir mucha atención en los campeonatos, a pesar de que siempre está su familia, siempre se pone nervioso.

— N–Nī-san... — susurra con un leve puchero.

La campana había sonado y dió por terminado el almuerzo, los cuatro se levantaron con sus bentos ya vacíos y llevándoselos a sus clases. Los enamorados se separaron en el pasillo pues estaban en clases diferentes.

Tadashi sacó un folleto de la competencia de la cual participaría, dudó un poco al repasar lo que haría. Pero dejó esa cobardía de lado y habló antes de que el rubio se fuera en otra dirección.

— K-Kei — tartamudeó.

» _Mierda_... « pensó y se sintió algo intimidado, pero siguió al ver que éste si se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

— Te invito a mi competencia... Es–Es un sábado en la mañana... V–Ve si gustas — dijo al dar una reverencia y entregarle el folleto.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora y solo quería irse corriendo de allí. El rubio recibió el papel, rozando levemente sus manos y lo leyó con cuidado. Estaba sin palabras pues no esperaba la invitación, sin embargo, reaccionó al ver como el pecoso se despedía con un sonrojo y se iba en dirección contraria.

Kei lee cuidadosamente cada fecha y hora de la competencia y salían los horarios de Tadashi. Ambas competencias eran en la mañana y por supuesto no tenía nada que hacer esos días. Iría a verlo sin duda.

[•••]

— Tomen un descanso rápido — dijo Narita al ver a sus estudiantes tan cansados.

Los de primero estaban tan casados que se lanzaron cerca de la pared, en donde estaban sus botellas de agua y sus toallas para el sudor.

— Cada día es más difícil — suspiró Daiki al acercarse a Hisoka, quién estaba de la misma manera que él.

Hisoka, quien era un doncel, asintió con cansancio mientras bebía de su agua.

Tadashi también estaba con ellos, el entrenamiento había sido especialmente cansador ese día, pero él ya no podía soportarlo más. Estaba decaído, tenía ojeras y una palidez preocupante. Nori se acercó a él con rapidez, le veía tan vulnerable.

— Tadashi-kun ¿cómo te sientes? ¿quieres irte más temprano? — se sentó a su lado.

— No, estoy bien. Solo estoy cansando — le sonrió leve.

El otro doncel no le creyó nada, sólo lo siguió viendo en su estado. Lo podía reconocer, ese dolor pasivo, del cuál no puedes describir del todo y que está allí constantemente, a pesar de puedas estar sonriendo o llorando por otras razones. Algunas veces es más intenso de lo normal y el cuerpo falla.

El cuerpo de Tadashi si puede soportar aquel entrenamiento, lo que no podía soportar era estar cerca de su alma gemela.

— Hikaru-san es un idiota — le sonrió leve al ver cómo el menor le ponía atención — una pena que haya resultado ser tu alma gemela.

— ¿Y-Ya lo sabía? — el corazón del pecoso se oprimió y contuvo el aire.

— Sí, cuando supe sus intenciones... Entonces supe que era el más idiota de todos. Incluso más que eso. — quería hacer saber al menor que estaba de su lado, además de animarlo un poco.

Una vez más, Tadashi reprimió sus lágrimas y se secó su rostro con la toalla, tomó un poco más de agua y miró al otro doncel.

— Lo sé, ahora mi mayor deseo es nunca haberlo conocido — dice eso con una aparente calma, dando una imagen que perturbó al otro.

Hikaru pasaba por allí cerca para avisarle que había terminado el descanso y escuchó lo último que dijo el pecoso. Detiene su andar y la opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, aprieta sus dientes con fuerza y frunce el ceño.

— Deprisa, debemos hacer el movimiento sincronizado entre las parejas que asigné. — llamó la atención Narita — A pesar de que no estarán en la coreografía, es importante conectarse entre el equipo. Primera pareja, Daiki y Hisoka.

Las parejas variaban en el equipo, varios lo hicieron impecable, otros tuvieron leves correcciones como en sus posturas, saltos o actitud. Narita era muy exigente con ello, no quería que se lastimaran, mucho menos cerca de las fechas más importantes de las competencias.

Si ganaban con altos puntajes, podrían ir a la nacionales, pero para ello debían recorrer un largo camino con los gigantes de la prefectura Miyagi.

— Hikaru y Tadashi

» _Destino, tienes mi mayor odio..._ « pensó el menor al escuchar su nombre al emparejarlo con el castaño.

El pecoso dejó de lado sus sentimientos, respiró hondo y olvidó su alrededor; solo estaba el cuadrilátero y Hikaru en la otra esquina. Su respiración estaba tranquila, su corazón dejó de gritar y su mente de pensar demasiado.

Se dejó guiar por aquello que más le gustaba, el baile y la gimnasia.

» _Sólo porque mi alma gemela me rechazó no quiere decir que olvidaré lo que amo hacer_ « afirmó en su mente y se sintió bien al pensar aquello, le dió seguridad.

Hikaru tomó del abdomen al pecoso, pasaba sus manos por los brazos de Tadashi, veía cada facción de su rostro, quedó embelesado. Hicieron un par de movimientos en conjunto para volver a separarse en el rectángulo de alfombra, giran y giran, pero manteniendo la vista en el pecoso, que hacía sus mismos movimientos en la otra esquina.

Nuevamente se juntan en el centro, sin embargo, esta vez duda un poco; entrelaza sus manos, se miran fijamente a los ojos y Hikaru sintió algo angustiante.

Se desconcentró en el siguiente movimiento, que debía sujetar a Tadashi desde la espalda hasta arriba de su cabeza; pero sus brazos flaquean y el recuerdo de la mirada fría que le otorgó hace segundos le caló el alma.

El mundo aislado que tenía el peliverde en la coreografía se vió interrumpido por la caída a casi de dos metros de altura, por suerte evitó caer de cabeza o doblarse el cuello, pero su brazo quedó debajo de todo su peso más la trayectoria.

— ¡Ahg! — se quejó el menor en el suelo.

Hikaru quiso acercarse al peliverde, pero no pudo por una muralla invisible que el mismo hizo con la sensación tan paralizante en su corazón.

Narita se acercó rápidamente a él, quien se sujeta su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, como si eso fuera a calmar el dolor. Su respiración se hizo agitada por la sorpresa de la caída y el golpe. Su entrenador lo levantó levemente, teniendo cuidado con el brazo.

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Te duele otro lado? — le preguntó al sentarlo cerca de sus cosas.

» _El corazón...«_ pensó el pecoso al bajar su mirada.

— Creo que me golpeé un poco la cabeza, pero el brazo y la cadera me duelen más — respondió.

— Nori-kun y Haru-kun — llamó a la pareja — vayan a enfermería a pedir unas bolsas con hielo.

Tadashi miraba el suelo con desesperanza, no entendía por qué, se sentía tan cansado, tan sofocado y triste.

— Hikaru — mencionó Narita con voz firme — debes concentrarte más, observa los movimientos de tu compañero y sincroniza con los tuyos. No dejes que otros pensamientos te nublen a la hora de bailar, solo enfócate en tu pareja y el baile. — le miró a una distancia prudente, pues estaba cerca de Tadashi por si llegaba a suceder algo.

El castaño aprieta su puño y baja la cabeza.

— Claro coach, mejoraré en eso... — de acerca al pecoso lentamente — Lo siento... Por todo.

Tadashi sabía que no se refería solo a la caída, también lo decía por su rechazo a la marca. Puso su mejor rostro y le dijo:

— No te preocupes, está bien.

Lo decía cuando en realidad no había nada de bien en su corazón.

[•••]

— Ahg me duele todo — se quejó el rubio en el vestuario de varones del gimnasio, salió de su entrenamiento de volleyball junto a su hermano y su novio.

— Te falta resistencia — dijo Tobio.

— ¡Con esa altura y mi resistencia podría haber anotado montones de remates! — gritó el menor al saltar a la altura del rubio.

Kei rodó los ojos y siguió cambiándose de ropa a la de su escuela e irse a casa lo antes posible, porque estaba tan casando que podría dormir todo un invierno. Lástima que ese día era miércoles.

Iban los tres caminando hacia la salida, allí se encontraron con Tadashi que justamente había terminado su club.

Caminaba cerca del grupo de los de primero, le preguntaban si estaba bien tras la fuerte caída. Él solo respondía con una leve sonrisa de dolor. Se sujeta el brazo izquierdo con suavidad, porque no quería hacerse más daño, no ahora que tenía cerca las competencias.

Su hermano y futuro cuñado se acercaron, el primero estaba más preocupado. Era muy raro ver al peliverde con lesiones.

— ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ!? — gritó con desesperación y con algo de dramatismo, que hizo rodar los ojos de su novio y el hermano de este.

— N-Nada Nī–san... Sólo me caí — sonrió leve, respuesta que no aceptó el pelinaranja.

— Nunca te caes en tus entrenamientos, eres muy diligente con ello — habló con halagos.

— N-Nī–san basta... — no era muy bueno recibiendo halagos, así que se sonroja y evita su mirada.

— Hikaru–san lo dejó caer en un movimiento — dijo Daiki, estaba al lado de los hermanos y como el pecoso no dijo nada, prefirió hacerlo él. Además, salió de allí y se despidió de una mano mientras iba por la salida de la escuela.

— ¡D-Daiki! — gritó Tadashi al delatar la razón de su caída.

— ¿¡ESE IDIOTA DE NUEVO!? YA VERÁ... — camina a paso firme a dirección contraria a la salida, yendo hacía el castaño que estaba en la puerta de gimnasio, cerrándolo.

— ¡H-Hermano! ¡No, por favor! — gritaba Tadashi para evitar la pelea entre Shouyou y su superior. Le tomó de la manga de su uniforme.

— ¡No! ¿¡Cuántas veces te han hecho daño y yo no he podido defenderte!? — le mira con rabia en sus ojos, estaba cansado de verlo herido y él sin hacer nada. Se zafó de su agarre y fue en busca del otro.

— T-Tobio–san... Por favor, detenlo... — buscó al azabache para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

— Tadashi solo estoy de acuerdo y lo único que haré es ir ayudar a golpearlo — fue detrás de su novio, llendo a la dirección del castaño con un aura oscura.

El peliverde quedó sin palabras, _»¿Por qué habría de pedirle que detuviera a Shouyou si ambos son igual de intensos?«_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

Se quedó a un lado del rubio, que miraba como la pareja iba en busca de justicia.

— ¿No vas a detenerlo...? — pregunta el pecoso en un susurro, pues no quería molestar al más alto.

— No, porque si voy es para ayudar a golpearlo — sonríe leve — pero estoy demasiado cansado para darle la paliza, tal vez otro día.

El pecoso suspira: — No vale la pena preguntarte si son de la misma sangre — sonríe con el rubio, aunque él también estaba muy cansado, ni siquiera sabía cómo puede estar de pie.

— Deberíamos irnos ya, ellos se van a demorar más de lo normal — el rubio se da la vuelta y va hacía la salida.

El pecoso lo mira confundido y en duda de si ir con él o esperar a su hermano. Hizo un puchero y fue detrás del rubio con su cabeza baja. La distancia no era mucha, pero había una lindo silencio entre ellos.

[•••]

— Ya llegué — dijo en casa el pecoso.

— Bienvenido hijo — saludó Daichi desde la cocina. — ¿Y tu hermano? — preguntó extrañado al no ver su característica entrada.

— No... Se quedó a jugar más voleibol — mintió, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría que podría ser del carácter de Shouyou.

Daichi suspira: — Ya le he dicho que debe estudiar después de llegar a casa... — sonríe al ver que su hijo sigue como siempre.

Tadashi por su parte dejó su bolso a un lado y sus zapatos se los sacó con una mano. Daichi mira extrañado y decide preguntar con preocupación:

— ¿Que sucedió? ¿Fue en el club?

— A-Ah... Sí, me caí... — decide decirle a medias.

— ¿Cómo? Tú nunca te caes... — le ayuda con sus cosas para que no sobrefuerce su brazo

— Bueno yo... — fue interrumpido por su otro padre.

— ¡Mi bebé! — le sacude el cabello con su sonrisa, pero automáticamente se cambia a un ceño fruncido — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron daño?

— Es que yo... — otra vez fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por Daichi.

— Dice que se cayó — le mencionó su esposo.

— Pero él nunca se cae... — otra persona no convencida con ello.

— Lo sé por eso le pregunté... — Daichi fue interrumpido por el pecoso con una carcajada.

No podía soportar otra risa mientras ve a sus padres así. Era tan cómico, o así lo sentía.

— B–Bueno, como decía, mi compañero me dejó caer porque se desconcentró. Por eso caí... — una vez que se calmó les dijo con una sonrisa, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Los adultos sonrieron al verlo tan sonriente, pero también se preocuparon por su lesión así que mientras Daichi cocinaba, Kōushi le ayuda a su hijo a cambiarse de ropa y a vendar ese brazo.

En la habitación del menor, estaban ambos. Sugawara le ponía las últimas vendas y le sonrió para que no se dejará llevar por las malas emociones.

— De seguro cura para la competencia, tranquilo. No es muy grave, tal vez más mañana tengas un hematoma y te sientas adolorido. Tu entrenador entenderá porque no puedes esforzarte mucho —le besa la frente.

— Está bien... — sonríe por la calidez que le entregaba su madre, estaba tan agradecido.

El silencio que habitó la habitación es como si estuviera en el resto del mundo, cuando en realidad sólo era allí. Nuevamente la tristeza de Tadashi se hizo presente, no entendía por qué si el rechazo ocurrió hace unas semanas.

— Hijo... ¿Sabes cómo nos conocimos tu padre y yo...?

— No... Nunca nos han contado... — ahora que él lo pensaba, nunca lo habían mencionado.

— Bueno... Un día, cuando tenía tu edad, me dijeron que eligieron a un pretendiente para mí... Yo solo salí corriendo, ni siquiera escuché ni vi una fotografía con quién me iba a casar... Corrí al templo más cercano y entré a su bosque. Ese día tu padre aparece de entre los arbustos... Hablamos y supimos que ambos nos habían dicho que nos casaremos con otras personas que no fuera nuestra alma gemela. Nos consolamos y nos hicimos amigos, hablamos todos los días por celular, nos acercamos más y más. Hasta ese punto ninguno de los dos sabíamos con quién nos íbamos a casar porque no teníamos interés. — tomó una pausa y sujetó con suavidad las manos de su hijo — un día me crucé con alguien mayor que yo... Y tenía mi marca en su muñeca... Estuve tan emocionado, no quería alejarme de él, hasta que supe que estaba casado y su esposa estaba con él en ese momento. Él por supuesto me rechazó, su vida ya estaba hecha... — bajó su mirada — pero me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer en mi vida entonces? Siempre me lo imaginé con mi alma gemela.

Tadashi prestaba atención a los detalles, su madre se veía tan dolida. Y eso pasó hace tanto tiempo.

— Quedé destrozado y el único que me entregó calidez fue tu padre, me ayudó a superar y ahora también lo hace... — sonríe algo melancólico — cuando cumplimos los diecisiete, ambos debíamos conocer a nuestra alma gemela, porque al año siguiente nos casariamos. A ese punto ya nada me importaba... Pero la sorpresa fue aún más grande, cuando nos encontramos en el restaurante y mi madre me dice: "allí viene tu prometido" — suelta una pequeña carcajada — era mi Daichi... Nos dimos cuenta que el destino no era tan malo.

Tadashi sonríe al final del relato, su madre había encontrado la felicidad en su amigo y futuro esposo. No la había encontrado en su alma gemela, pero no quiere decir que no sufrió. Ahora lo admira más que antes.

— Bebé... Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela pueden pasar muchas cosas... Estarás solo, triste, te sentirás abandonado... Pero siempre habrá alguien para abrazar, alguien con la misma calidez que vi en Daichi... — le besa la frente y los estrecha en sus brazos con cuidado — estarás bien...

Tadashi se deja abrazar y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, su corazón se oprimió. No quería cuestionar lo último que dijo, quería dejar de pensar en todo y dejar de sentir este dolor. Pero no quería llorar... Aún sentía que podía ser fuerte, además, no quería levantar sospechas.

— Está bien papá... Gracias — evitó el nudo de su garganta, aunque se demoró mucho para decir aquellas palabras.

Ambos sonrieron y Tadashi supo que Kōushi está de su lado, al igual que su padre, su hermano, los mellizos y Nori... Excepto su alma gemela.

Quería sentirse feliz de ser tan apoyado y amado, pero ese sentimiento lo sofoca, lo atrapa y no lo deja sentir otra cosa que dolor.

[•••]

El día jueves pasó rápidamente para la escuela Karasuno, hacían la misma rutina todos los días, y ahora no es distinto de ayer en la hora de almuerzo. 

Los novios hablaban varias cosas a la vez, era un enrededo total para los que "sobraban" allí, realmente no entendían como podían seguir su propio ritmo. Era muy estresante, así que para evitar aquello, Kei y Tadashi conversaban de vez en cuando a su propio ritmo para estar más amenos.

— ¡ES VERDAD! — gritó el pelinaranja, asustando a su pareja, su hermano y el rubio. — Este sábado le diremos a nuestros padres que nos casaremos, firmaremos contrato y se lo diremos muy formal para que nos dejen hacerlo. — hizo el pulgar arriba a los otros, quienes veían el plan muy poco elaborado.

— ¿Y qué pretenden decir? — preguntó el rubio con muy pocas esperanzas de que eso funcionará.

— Les diremos que nos casaremos por el bien de la empresa y porque nos amamos. — mencionó Tobio con seguridad, seguido de un leve sonrojo. Fue acompañado por su pareja que también estaba de la misma manera. — Si se lo decimos así... De seguro nos dan permiso, y también les diremos que seremos la única pareja de nosotros cuatro, pues ustedes no se casarán...

— Aún... — susurró Shouyou con unas leves risas.

Tobio le siguió con las pequeñas carcajadas a su novio, pues estaba seguro que se casarían tarde o temprano. Era obvia su conexión inmediata a la hora de hablar y estar juntos; era como la de él y su mandarina. Aunque eso ellos no lo sabían del todo, pero aún así ellos sospechaban que era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

— Entonces está bien — dice Tadashi con una sonrisa — Nosotros estaremos allí. Todo saldrá bien, lo sé.

Técnicamente hablando, el menor de todos irradiaba inocencia y pureza, estaba tan brillante que tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos y procesar todo. Shouyou gritaba incesantemente su nombre agradeciéndole con los ojos llorosos y feliz a más no poder, claramente dramatizando la escena.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y comenzó nuevamente la última hora de la clases, ellos se separaron a sus respectivas clases y se verían luego del club.

[•••]

— ¡YO VOY MÁS RÁPIDO! — gritaba el azabache desde la salida, haciendo competencia con el pelinaranja.

— ¡NO, YO LLEGARÉ PRIMERO! — le respondía competitivamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando...? — preguntó el Tadashi al llegar a la salida, pues su club terminó y se topó con su hermano y los mellizos en la salida.

— Bueno, hoy tendrán una cita... Pero, quieren ver quién llega primero al parque... — decía el rubio sujetando su bolso y viendo como ambos iban rápidamente a su meta.

El pecoso suspira y luego sonríe resignadamente. Se veía tan melancólico, su ojos a esa hora de la tarde no tenían mucho brillo, su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal, se sentía tan cansado y sofocado. No podía soportar mucho tiempo cerca de Hikaru.

El rubio lo vió indefenso y sintió algo de pena por él. Quiso hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, así que solo lo invitó a comer un bollo de carne para subirle el ánimo.

Para esa hora de la noche, el frío se hizo presente, ambos chicos tenían sus abrigos, aún así Tadashi sentía un frío en su cuerpo que no podía describir por tal, que lo hacía tambalearse y cerrar los ojos.

El pecoso lo siguió hasta el almacén más cercano, allí se sienta en una banca fuera del recinto y el rubio entra para comprar los bollos y unas cuantas bebidas. Entra y sale rápidamente, pues ya tenía todo en mente para comprar.

— Gracias... — dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

El rubio se sienta a su lado a comer algunos bollos.

— Te ves horrible — mencionó el rubio al comer.

— Dime algo que no sepa... — saca una pequeña carcajada, pero nuevamente se queda serio.

— Es muy doloroso tener a tu alma gemela cerca... ¿Cierto?

— Sí... Verlo todos los días, sentir su toque... Ahg... ¿En serio? ¿Por qué ahora?... — se tocó su cabeza, nuevamente tenía dolores en su pecho que no lo dejaban respirar bien.

Kei colocó su mano en el hombro derecho del chico, no supo para qué, de seguro como consolación. Aunque no sabía el valor de ese acto para el menor.

— ¿Te duele el hecho de que te haya dejado caer? — dijo sin pensar, quiso disculparse, pero el menor respondió.

— Sí... Me duele el brazo, todo el cuerpo, mi corazón... Arden y se calcinan tan lento que ya no puedo soportarlo más...

Sollozo ante la última palabra, ya no podía ser fuerte.

Lo soportó frente a Shouyou, luego con Nori y después con su padre Sugawara; sin embargo, ahora está llorando con el rubio. La persona con la que menos quería mostrarse así. De seguro él debe pensar que es patético.

Pero al contrario, el más alto solo veía una vulnerabilidad tan inocente y por alguna razón él debía proteger. No lo entendía era una especie de atracción, sentía que debía sea ser su escudo.

Tadashi solloza con fuerza, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus pecas resaltaron por el sonrojo en sus pómulos y sus ojos se tornaron más rojizos. Su mechón estaba decaído y los sonidos desde su garganta hacían que el cuerpo del mayor se estremeciera.

Instintivamente se acercó a él, rompiendo la distancia y los muros invisibles que alguna vez existieron en ellos.

Lo abrazó con delicadeza, para no lastimar aún más al menor. El pecoso solo aceptó con dolor el gesto, se dejó llevar por las lágrimas y los gritos de su corazón.

Kei lo reconfortó y a la vez sentía que un peso salía de sus hombros, sentía que la culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo se disipa. Creía que con gestos así podía dejar de lastimar al pecoso.

Ahora que sabía el peso de sus acciones en el pasado quiere cambiar a algo mejor que eso. Quería ayudar al peliverde. Ahora tiene oportunidad y vaya que estaba funcionando.

Tadashi solo lloró en sus hombros, quemaba tanto su marca y su corazón que sentía que se desfallecía, sin embargo, lo hacía en brazos del rubio que eran tan cálidos que hizo perder todo el frío de su alma.  
  
  
  


ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ㅤㅤㅤ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola; me da un paro chicxs, son 4500 palabras,  
> me duele el cerebro ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ  
> ojalá lo hayan disfrutado,  
> habrán más momentos TsukkiYama,  
> al menos ya me deshice de Hikaru ese JAJAJSJS  
> cuídenseee muak <3


	19. Capítulo Diecisiete

ㅤㅤㅤ

Ese fin de semana llegó mucho más rápido de lo que los mellizos y los hermanos esperaban, se sentían nerviosos por lo que iban hacer, no querían ni pensar en las posibles reacciones de sus padres a la hora de qué Shouyou y Tobio se querían casar. 

El día sábado, los menores pidieron a sus padres si podían reunirse con la otra familia. Así todos estaban reunidos en la casa Sawamura, los adultos en el sofá, eran separados de sus hijos por la pequeña mesa. Shouyou y Kageyama estaban al medio, el pecoso y el rubio a los extremos. Ellos estaban vistiendo semi-formal.

Su apariencia se veía con confianza y seguridad de sus acciones, pero por dentro estaban demasiado asustados por la respuesta o la reacción de ellos. Rezaron toda la noche para ésto, la ansiedad los inundó por completo y el momento había llegado.

\- Padres, tenemos una propuesta de casamiento. - mencionó el pelinaranja, comenzando con la "reunión".

Tobio dejó en la mesa dos documentos de tres hojas cada uno, un contrato para cada familia. Eso dejó boquiabierto a los mayores, tomando cada uno el papel que le corresponde. Lo examinaron con sus parejas, opinando sobre la estructura y su contenido.

\- Shouyou y yo, nos queremos casar por el bien de la empresa. Si aceptan nuestra propuesta, el casamiento de Tadashi y el mío se romperá - comentó al ver que estaban leyendo la primera hoja - Además, no se haría válido el casamiento de Kei y Tadashi. Con nosotros casados será suficiente para la unión contra la empresa de Ushijima-san. 

El silencio reinó la habitación; el reloj de fondo inundaba los oídos de los menores mientras sus manos sudaban por los nervios. Shouyou sintió como el corazón subía por su cuello y se asentaba en su cabeza, sintiendo sus pulsaciones más fuertes de lo normal.

Kuroo hablaba con Kenma a susurros, opinando sobre el cambio de contratos y lo que implicaría hacerlo. Sucedía lo mismo con Sawamura y Kōushi; al final ambos directores asintieron y aceptaron la propuesta.

— Aceptamos el contrato, felicidades chicos — anunció Daichi y extendió su mano hacía Tobio.

Lo mismo hizo Kuroo, pero con Shouyou. Sus corazones descansaron satisfechos. El suspiro de sus hermanos por la tensión se hizo presente y sonrieron aliviados. Daichi sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y firmó ambos contratos, luego se la prestó a Kuroo que hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Oficialmente, Shouyou y Tobio serían futuros esposos. 

Ambos se abrazaron y celebraron con unos besos enfrente de sus padres; estuvieron bastante tiempo fingiendo ser nada cuando en realidad ambos eran todo. Shouyou escondió su cabeza en el cuello del mayor, tratando de reprimir lágrimas de felicidad. Tobio estaba de la misma manera, su felicidad sobrepasaba los límites de éste mundo y quedó sin palabras y ninguna expresión por lo que sucedía. 

Pasaron tanto tiempo soñando que ahora creen que es otro de sus sueños. 

— Nuestros hijos si que saben hacer negocios — se rió Kuroo al estrechar su mano con la de Sawamura.

— La dirección de la empresa estará en buenas manos — le responde el otro.

"Supongo que era por ésto que entraron a mi estudio..." Pensó Kuroo, cuando sucedió eso, se sintió muy decepcionado, sin embargo, ahora lo entiende mejor y de alguna manera se siente orgulloso. Sucede lo mismo con Daichi, estuvo semanas tratando de entender y ahora estaba más claro. 

Luego sus padres abrazaron a la nueva pareja, felicitándolos y sintiéndose más aliviados por ver cómo sus hijos se veían menos sofocados. La alegría los consumió, la soga en sus gargantas se rompió con una simple tijera y pudieron respirar aliviados. 

Shouyou abrazó a Kozume y Kōushi, le hacía competencia al sol con su brillo en ese momento. A pesar de que no quiso, con una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas rebeldes les agradeció a todos. Tobio tuvo que calmarlo un poco, también les dió gracias a sus futuros suegros por la aceptación.

Mientras tanto, el rubio y el peliverde suspiraron por la eterna espera y suspenso. Aunque el rubio no quería aceptarlo del todo, realmente estaba preocupado de que no aceptarán. Al menos podía dormir bien en las noches sabiendo que su hermano estaría con un chico tan ruidoso como Shouyou. Lo mismo va para Tadashi, aunque siempre lo demostró y abrazó a su hermano y Tobio con gran júbilo. 

Una vez que la emoción de todos se calmó, Daichi y Kuroo se encargaron de hacer el almuerzo para las familias. El azabache y el sol mismo ayudaron a colocar la mesa o en realidad a poner ciertas cosas porque no podían dejar de hablar de cosas raras, incluso a veces se quedaban en silencio y los demás los miraban extrañados. 

La radio está de fondo, así que algunas canciones llamaban la atención de los que están allí y la comentan, como lo hicieron Kōushi y el teñido. Ellos estaban sentados en el gran sofá, conversando sobre todo y a la vez nada. Hasta que tocaron el tema de Kei y Tadashi.

— Aún me avergüenzo de la escena que hicieron en la oficina, después de salir, hablé con él para saber que sucedía — dijo Kozume al tomar un poco de su agua.

— Yo también conversé un poco con Tadashi, pero no me quiso contar mucho... — dijo cabizbajo el peligris.

— Lamento lo que hizo Kei... De seguro fue demasiado para Tadashi — sabiendo que su hijo provocó tanto daño al molestarlo, quiere apoyar al pecoso.

— Mi estrella... Sabía que lo molestaban de pequeño, y traté de protegerlo lo más que pude, pero fue inevitable que eso pasara... Le costó tanto entender que nunca fue su culpa — mencionó el doncel.

— Yo nunca crié así a Kei... No entiendo que sucedía en su cabeza en ese momento... Y ahora que serán familia, solo espero que por lo menos se toleren un poco más — miró a su hijo que estaba afuera con el pecoso.

Kei y Tadashi estaban en el patio, ambos estaban sentados jugando con Tessa mientras hablaban cosas que los adultos no entendían porque estaban muy lejos. Sin embargo, Kozume le hizo un gesto hacía atrás del peligris para que lo viera con sus propios ojos de que estaban conviviendo.

Ambos sonrieron y dejaron de hablar de ellos porque vieron que no había de que preocuparse mucho entre los chicos. 

— A Tessa la encontramos en un hogar para perros rescatados, se veía triste, Shouyou y yo no pudimos evitar sentirnos mal por ella. Así que la trajimos — le sonríe al final de relato. 

Al mismo tiempo, acariciaba la cabeza de la perra que estaba siendo mimada por uno de sus dueños. El rubio también intentó acariciarla, siendo aceptada automáticamente por Tessa quien le lamía sus manos y quería mimos del mayor.

— Creo que le agradas bastante — mencionó el pecoso al dejar ir la perrita de sus brazos para que se fuera con el otro — ¿Te gusta otro animal? — preguntó tratando de comenzar otra conversación.

— Los dinosaurios, me gustan mucho — mencionó sin vergüenza alguna, de alguna manera le gustaba mencionarlo.

— Es por eso que quieres estudian paleontología ¿Cierto?

— Sí, quiero que el mundo sepa lo maravillosos que son — se deja lamer por la perra, allí sonríe algo asqueado por eso, ya que no está acostumbrado.

Tadashi se rió por la mueca que hizo el mayor, soltando pequeñas notas musicales. Entre risas aleja a Tessa de Kei y le pasa unos pañuelos desechables que tenía en su bolsillo. 

El rubio le agradeció en un susurro mientras escondía su sonrisa boba. Luego de las risas, el silencio los gobernó. Pero el sonido del viento helado en las hojas de los árboles lo hacía más tolerable y cómodo. Ese frío los estremeció un poco, pero con sus prendas lo soportaron. Tessa fue a comer y a beber en la otra esquina del patio. 

Kei no quería romper el ambiente, pero realmente quería hablar con el pecoso de lo que lo ha perturbado en estas semanas. Respiró hondo y suspiró, ya lo había pensado y ahora tenía el coraje para decirle.

— Tadashi... Yo lamento tanto haberte hecho pasar por el acoso cuando niño... — bajó su cabeza, evitando la mirada del pecoso.

Creía que sería rechazado, pero qué más podía esperar del chico que molestó por esos años, lo mejor que podía esperar era una respuesta negativa, era mucho desear que lo aceptara y lo perdone. 

— No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando era así... — movía sus dedos mientras aún evita su mirada — No estoy esperando tu perdón o algo parecido, sólo deseo que... — tragó fuerte — que sepas que eres el chico más cool que he conocido. 

Finalmente, levantó su cabeza, su mirada mostraba real arrepentimiento por lo sucedido cuando niños. En estos meses, lo pudo entender mejor. Su madre habló con él en variadas ocasiones, hasta que le entró en la cabeza el dolor tan grande que le provocó su acoso. 

— Gracias, Kei — el peliverde le sonrió de oreja a oreja, una pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. 

El pecoso estaba muy conmocionado, nunca esperó esa disculpa. Y no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta éste momento, sentía que ese suceso en su vida ya lo había superado, sin embargo, su corazón se alteró al escucharlo de él.

Escuchar que el mismo chico que le hacía bullying se estaba disculpando con él, le hacía entender que el tema aún no estaba cerrado. El hecho de que sintiera que lo había superado es porque nunca lo había conversado formalmente. También supo, que esos recuerdos también estaban atormentando al rubio. 

Ambos suspiraron, el peliverde limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su chándal. A pesar de ello, aún estaba sonriendo y eso contagió a Kei. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa por verlo así. La tensión al momento de hablar se disipó lentamente hasta hacerlos reír nuevamente.

[•••]

El día para ambas familias fueron un éxito. 

El almuerzo lo disfrutaron tanto que no recuerdan algo similar. De seguro es por la buena aura que tenían los menores de la casa por las nuevas noticias. 

Estuvieron todo el resto de la tarde hablando y riendo en la casa, la futura pareja podía al fin demostrar el amor que se ocultaban en público, Kei y el pecoso podían responderse cosas y compartían una conversación más fluida. Aunque a veces el rubio solo se quedaba callado mientras escuchaba a Tadashi. El postre lo hicieron los donceles adultos, quienes prepararon algo para endulzar aún más ese día. 

Ese pastel de fresa lo disfrutó aún más el de lentes, aunque no quiso demostrarlo demasiado, solo Tadashi y Tobio conocían lo obsesionado que estaba con las fresas, así que cada detalle en su rostro reflejaba lo satisfecho que estaba en su interior. 

La familia del teñido se fue cerca de las siete de la tarde, se despidieron con una gran sensación de satisfacción y buena vibra de la casa Sawamura.

[•••]

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente en la prefectura Miyagi. El frío ya estaba más pronunciado, la ropa del armario cambió a una más gruesa y abrigadora. Las plantas ya no tenían muchas hojas y el sol desaparecía por días, dejando al cielo gris como protagonista. 

Ahora como en la azotea hacía mucho frío, los chicos se iban a la cafetería. El uniforme de invierno predominaba en la escuela Karasuno. 

El dúo raro se encontraba comiendo rápidamente, ni siquiera conversaban o tomaban una pausa para masticar adecuadamente. Eso ponía nervioso al pecoso y asqueaba al rubio. 

— ¿Por qué comen tan rápido? — preguntó el menor.

— Hoy tenemos un partido de práctica y quieren usar este descanso para practicar algunos movimientos — dijo el mayor.

— ¡H-Hey! Les dolerá el estómago y no podrán jugar — llamó la atención el peliverde al ver como seguían igual.

Eso hizo que ambos dejarán de comer y tomarán una pausa y mirarán al peliverde.

— Esho esh verdaf — razonó el de segundo mientras aún tenía comida en su boca.

— ¡No hagas eso, baka! — habló Tobio luego de tragar — ¡Es asqueroso! 

Luego Shouyou en forma de burla le abre la boca con su comida a media masticar. Eso hizo enojar al azabache y los otros dos desviaron la mirada de ellos por lo asqueados que estaban.

Al hacer eso, Kei miró el brazo que estuvo lastimado, con ellos se acordó que mañana serían las dos presentaciones de gimnasia en el gimnasio municipal de la prefectura.

— ¿Mañana podrás competir? — preguntó el mayor.

— Sí, ya estoy mejor del brazo, solo debo tener cuidado de calentarlo y estirarlo bien — le sonríe.

— ¿Estás nervioso? — extrañamente tenía curiosidad.

— Demasiado... No he podido dormir bien en éstos días — su alegría se disminuye de a poco y su mechón lo acompaña.

— De seguro todos los que van a competir son ineptos, supongo que allí podrás ganarles — un pseudo elogio para el pecoso.

Tadashi queda perplejo porque logró entender la indirecta que quiso decir. 

— ¡Gracias, Kei! — menciona con la nueva confianza que le otorgó el rubio.

— Bueno nosotros nos vamos a practicar — dice el pelinaranja al levantarse con su bandeja — buen provecho — se va con el azabache que también les deseo lo mismo.

Ambos dejaron las bandejas en la recepción de ellas, cerca de la entrada del casino.

Llevaron un balón de voleibol en un bolso de género y se dirigieron al patio cercano a la entrada del gimnasio en donde siempre practicaban. Mientras recibían, remataban y armaban para el otro, una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza del pelinaranja.

— ¿No crees que es ilegal?

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó aún concentrado en el balón.

— Tadashi y Kei... — dijo algo bajito.

— ¿Por qué?

— La edad... Vamos piensa un poco 

Tobio deja de jugar y hace cálculos.

Tadashi es primer año y Kei de tercer año. El mayor se irá el próximo año a la universidad y el pequeño doncel seguirá en la escuela. Uno tiene dieciséis y el otro tiene dieciocho años, quienes están a punto de cumplir un año más cada uno...

— Kei es un asalta–cunas... — dice sorprendido el azabache. 

El pelinaranja asiente a su respuesta y razonamiento. Aunque solo eran dos años de diferencia, ellos lo hacían ver un poco más grave de lo normal. 

[•••]

El tan esperado sábado llegó.

Los nervios eran protagonista esa mañana por parte de los integrantes del club de gimnasia rítmica. 

Llegaron al gimnasio municipal, vieron a las otras escuelas competir y obtener grandes puntajes. Sin embargo, allí mismo debieron calentar para el momento tan crítico de esa competencia. 

La galería del gimnasio estaba más o menos llena, en un sector estaban todos los familiares y amigos de la escuela Karasuno. Entre ellos muchos padres, además, una sorpresa para Tadashi y Nori fue ver a su instructor Shimada. 

Estuvieron calentando por unos minutos más, entre ellos estiraban sus brazos y piernas. Narita se encontraba algo preocupado por el brazo de Tadashi. Aunque éste actuaba muy bien ante la molestia de su brazo. Justo en esos momentos se ponía un guatero tibio para no dañarlo más.

Hacían ejercicios de respiración y repasaban los movimientos sin mirar la tabla de puntajes ni las rutinas de otras escuelas.

— Escuela Karasuno — se escuchó por el altavoz del recinto.

Eso alteró un poco a los integrantes del club, quienes estaban más nerviosos eran los de primero más Haru, quién era controlado por su novio Nori. Hikaru estaba un poco más calmado que los demás.

Sólo tenían menos de tres minutos para hacer un puntaje relativamente perfecto para quedar en la siguiente tabla de seleccionados. No hay segundas oportunidades, aquí no hay suerte, solo talento y habilidad. 

En este mundo de la gimnasia no es suficiente siendo bueno, se debe ser especial para llegar a las grandes ligas.

[pondré un vídeo de referencia de la rutina de la cuál elegí; Tadashi es quien tiene unas vendas blancas más largas que el resto, desde la muñeca hasta el codo

**_https://youtu.be/gRVl_O4MPN4_ **

— Por favor, escuela Karasuno, acercarse al cuadrilátero — dijo una vez más la bocina.

— Bien chicos, todo irá bien, practicaron mucho para éste momento — les dijo Narita con una sonrisa.

El equipo asintió y le dió las gracias a su entrenador.

— ¡Vamos Karasuno! — gritaba una zona de la galería. 

Eso hizo sonreír a los gimnastas. Respirar hondo y Hikaru hizo el visto bueno para comenzar con la presentación.

Los seis se pusieron en sus posiciones. Daiki y Hisoka sujetaron a Tadashi en el aire. Mientras Hikaru estaba atrás de él. Finalmente los de segundo quedaron juntos adelante con sus poses de inicio.

La música comenzó unos segundos después. Inundó en sus corazones ese sonido que han estado practicando desde hace unos meses. 

Luego de unos movimientos en el suelo, se ponen en formación para que Tadashi salte sobre Daiki, quién también está sostenido en el aire pero con la ayuda de Nori y Hisoka. Hikaru lo toma de ella cintura y lo eleva sobre Haru para recibir el último impulso y realizar una voltereta sobre Daiki. Cae limpiamente, aunque siente una ligera molestia en su brazo, haciendo chasquido con su lengua.

Pero no hay tiempo para quejarse, el movimiento salió perfecto y siguen con la rutina.

Sus corazones latían desesperados, pero no podían dejarse llevar por ello, debían contar los segundos por cada movimiento para no tener un choque con el otro o descordinarse. 

Aunque el aplauso de su galería se escuchaba fuerte, para ellos no había nada más que la música y el cuadrilátero.

Ya estaban por terminar, las acrobacias eran más fuertes en éste punto. Sus respiraciones se volvían un poco más irregulares por los nervios y la presión. 

No obstante, sus mentes fueron más fuertes y lograron hacer todos los movimientos hasta el final.

Tadashi y Daiki fueron quienes estuvieron más tiempo en el aire y debieron impulsarse más alto. Así que sus caídas fueron un poco más duras que los demás, les dolían un poco los brazos y el torso. Pero fuera de eso, ellos estaban bien y se sentían satisfechos con su desempeño.

Hisoka también tuvo que saltar alto, pero más que nada, ayudar a levantar a los chicos y por eso sus brazos estaban más cansados. 

Hikaru, Nori y Haru se encontraban algo adoloridos en sus piernas, ya que además de dar pequeños saltos, tuvieron que impulsarse un poco más de lo normal para levantar a los otros chicos, así que sus brazos también estaban cansados, pero no tanto por la costumbre.

Terminaron la rutina y los aplausos invadieron sus oídos, ahora podían ver más allá del cuadrilátero.

Dejaron su posición estática final y se pusieron en fila para agradecer a los jueces y su audiencia. Fuera del cuadrilátero pudieron respirar aliviados y sonrieron tanto que les dolió su rostro.

Ahora debían esperar la puntuación final de las notas A, D, E y penalizaciones. Sus manos empezaron a sudar en ese momento. Se colocaron a un lado de su entrenador quien también se encontraba muy feliz y felicitaba a todos con un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

Esperaron a los once jueces en su veredicto final más la asociación de gimnasia. Estaban impacientes hasta que en la tabla dígital de puntuaciones mostró en total:

Nota A: 10.000

Nota E: 10.000

Nota D: 10.000

Penalización: 0.6( una vez fuera del perímetro del cuadrilátero –línea blanca–; cinco flexiones de codo)

Nota final: 29.400

— Escuela Karasuno, puntaje veintinueve punto cuatro, primer lugar en tabla de seleccionados de la prefectura.

— ¡Woah! ¡Karasuno! ¡Karasuno! ¡Karasuno! — gritó la galería por la muestra del puntaje en vivo.

— ¡Lo hicieron chicos! — gritó Narita al abrazar a sus estudiantes.

— ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! — gritaron los de primero mientras saltaban de la alegría.

Las sonrisas y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, agradecieron una vez más a su audiencia, a su entrenador y los jueces. 

Se pusieron sus chándales de la escuela y se sentaron en su sector a esperar que los demás participantes terminarán.

Tadashi se colocó un parche temporal en su brazo, aún lo sentía algo molesto, pero eso no quitó su alegría. Pero igualmente se disculpa con el equipo:

— Lo siento, yo flexioné el codo mientras estaba en el aire, me dolió más allí — dice algo nervioso.

— Si, yo también me disculpo, yo me pasé del perímetro — Daiki suelta una risa nerviosa.

— No se preocupen, lo hicieron perfecto, a pesar de que Tadashi tenía una ligera lesión — anuncia Narita.

Luego entre ellos empezaron a elogiarse, diciéndose lo espetacular que salieron los movimientos. En la prácticas siempre tenían algunos errores por el cansancio en la última parte de ella rutina. Pero ésta vez, lograron vencerla y ganar –hasta ahora– el primer lugar. 

Bebieron y descansaron allí, pronto sería la presentación de Tadashi. Así que debía prepararse nuevamente para comenzar su rutina de gimnasia rítmica en ese lugar. 

Aún así, le preocupaba su brazo, que las molestías aún era constantes. Trató de no pensar en ello, porque lo pondría aún más nervioso. Así que comenzó sus ejercicios de calentamiento y respiración con ayuda de Narita y sus compañeros.

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ

holA;;;;;; 

otro capítulo de ésto, y ya es el diecisiete :0

nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos xD

bueno ojalá les haya gustado, creo que he avanzado mucho¿¿¿

al fin el TsukkiYama aparecerá con conciencia ªªª

el próximo capítulo tal vez sea el próximo año

así que aquí mi saludo

me alegra tanto que ésta historia haya crecido tanto 🤧❤️

les agradezco a lxs lectorxs antiguos, a los nuevos y a los por venir

ha pasado más de un año de la creación de "contratos" y ha sido difícil, divertido y a veces fácil el hacer capítulos, aunque siempre estoy pensando en cómo desarrollarlo

así que gracias por todo <3

eso, nos vemos en otros capítulos e historias TsukkiYama 💖


	20. Capítulo Dieciocho

\- ¡Chicos, por aquí! - gritó el pelinaranja al agitar su mano para que lo siguieran.

Los mellizos se acercaron a la barra en la cual estaba el de segundo, familiares y otras personas que nunca han visto en su vida.

En esa galería se encontraban seguidoras de Hikaru, que chillaban al verlo estirar y lo animaban más que a los otros integrantes del club de gimnasia rítmica.

El rubio rueda sus ojos en blanco, había mucho ruido en ese lugar. Pero sabía que eso era lo posible cuando iba a ver al peliverde.

\- Por favor, escuela Karasuno, acercarse al cuadrilátero - dijo una vez más la bocina.

La galería empezó a gritar aún más, eso ánimo a Shouyou a aplaudir y saltar de alegría. Tobio sonrió levemente por esa reacción. 

Los padres de Tadashi estaban muy nerviosos, más Daichi que Kōushi, ya que éste último estaba igual de eufórico que su hijo. Aplaudía y celebraba al ver como su pequeño se presentaba ante los jueces. 

Luego hubo silencio, ese cambio de ambiente hizo que los cabellos de la nuca de Kei se erizarán. De un momento a otro sentido algo de hostilidad, todos estaban serios y tragaban fuerte. 

La música había empezado, la posición inicial se disolvió y divisó al peliverde. Pero sólo podía verlo a él, podía ver su cabello, sus ojos destellantes y su cuerpo vibrar con la música. Él podía ver la estrella en su interior y que el brillo se mostraba en el cuadrilátero. Se sintió atraído como si fuera su polo opuesto del imán, sus ojos no podían despegarse del arte que estaba haciendo.

Su corazón se agitó en cada salto y caída. Ahora la música estaba apunto de acabarse pero la sensación que le dió la coreografía se va a quedar para siempre. Tadashi había terminado en su posición que señalaba el techo, se veía relajado a pesar de que había visto como su brazo se torcía de vez en cuando, no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo, pero la sensación en el rostro de Tadashi le hizo saber que lo había hecho bien. 

Cesó la música, pero inició los gritos y los aplausos. Los gimnastas se despidieron de los jueces y celebraron fuera de la línea blanca junto con el entrenador. 

Debía admitir que fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que había experimentado. 

[•••]

\- Iré al baño - dijo el rubio al salir por la galería, avisándole a su hermano antes de irse. 

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta ancha que tenía un cartel unisex, era el más cercano así que aprovechó para remojar su rostro y re hidratarse. 

Cerraba sus ojos y podía ver al pecoso bailando con todo su ser, su rostro iluminado por la pasión de la gimnasia. Casi sonríe por ello. 

Al salir del baño, se encontró con Hikaru.

Ese insoportable y despreciable ser. 

Sus miradas se encuentran y la tensión aumenta. Kei sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca peligrosamente a él, acorralando al castaño. Pero éste no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo o querer alejarse, incluso sonreía cínicamente.

\- ¿Creías que te salvarías de mis puños? - preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio.

\- ¿Así que lo matón y agresivo no se te quitó? - lo hizo con el mismo tono - Tadashi parece estar en grave peligro contigo.

Su puño se estampa con la pared.

\- No te atrevas a decir su nombre de tu sucia boca.

\- ¿Ya viste lo encantador que puede ser? Hoy estuvo increíble en la competencia ... - baja su mirada - Y yo tuve que verlo y tocarlo en todos los entrenamientos - sonríe maliciosamente.

"Asqueroso" pensó Kei, haciendo una mueca.

\- Vamos ... Acaso no se te a ocurrido lo flexible que puede ser en otras situaciones ... - Le dice con algo de obviedad - Por ejemplo ... ¿En la cama?

Kei no duda un segundo y con su rodilla golpea su abdomen con fuerza, luego con su puño levanta la cabeza del castaño por la gran fuerza. Un hilo de sangre sale de ella boca del otro, quien no hizo más que sonreír como un auténtico loco. 

\- No mereces a Tadashi - se alejó el rubio.

\- Pues tú tampoco te ves muy digno para él - se recuesta en la pared sosteniendo su torso por el dolor.

El rubio no dijo nada al respecto, solo empuñó su mano derecha.

"Tiene la maldita razón" tragó fuerte pero su mirada se volvió aún más aterradora. Da media vuelta para irse del pasillo, pero la voz de Hikaru inundó sus oídos.

\- Lo sabes, marcaste el resto de su vida inútil ... ¡Y no puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo!

"Lo sé, maldita sea lo sé y aún así quiero—" cerró sus ojos con fuerza para olvidar el pensamiento egoísta en su cabeza, el sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando.

Incluso después de hablarlo con el menor, se siente de lo peor. Creía que decírselo mejoraría su malestar, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Ahora era su turno, estaba viviendo por lo que Tadashi vivió todos esos años.

La culpa de ser por quién eres y por quién fuiste; Tadashi quedará con ello mientras Kei se arrepiente de sus actos.

¿Qué hacer dos corazones rotos?

Tal vez la respuesta estaba en uno mismo.

Tal vez ... Era hora de perdonarse.

[•••]

\- Pensé que te habías ido - Shouyou mira furiosamente al rubio - Ahora viene la presentación de Tadashi.

\- No me levanté temprano para perderme el más importante - se acerca a la barra para ver a los participantes en línea.

El peliverde relajaba su cuello, su coach le hacía un masaje en el hombro que tenía lesionado. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, era como si no quisieran que vieran su miedo y su debilidad. Estaba asustado porque no confiaba en su cuerpo, si le fallaba el equilibrio al estar de cabeza podría perder mucho puntaje. 

Involuntariamente Kei también se puso nervioso al verlo así; movía sus manos, las entrelaza y luego volvía a hacer el mismo movimiento. 

\- Competencia uno, prefectura Miyagi - mencionó por el altavoz - Diez seleccionados por el mejor puntaje lograrán avanzar a la competencia dos a nivel regional.

\- Si Tadashi logra un puntaje alto podrá competir contra Shiratorizawa - menciona la pelinaranja - luego de eso, estará dentro de las nacionales.

\- En la revista semanal dice que Tadashi es un favorito a llegar a las nacionales - dice el azabache al leer el artículo del pecoso en la revista de deportes. 

Shouyou influenció a Tobio sobre el deporte que hace el pecoso, ahora puede entender algunas penalizaciones y movimientos técnicos. Aunque debe reforzar la parte subjetiva del baile. 

\- Competidor número 12, Yamaguchi Tadashi - anunció el altavoz - especialidad manos libres.

El peliverde recibió los aplausos del público y de sus amigos. Antes de subir saluda a los jueces y se pone en la esquina más alejada de la audiencia. Su traje era de un azul petróleo en el fondo con unos detalles brillantes en ti brazo izquierdo, estaba cubierto desde los hombros hasta el final de los tobillos con las mayas apretadas. En su cintura tenía algo parecido a un cinturón, sin embargo también es un detalle del traje pues no debía llevar accesorios con riesgo de que se suelten.

Segundos después empieza a sonar la canción sin letra, "foreverland" de LilyPichu. Era una canción nostálgica, con un sentimiento de buscar algo que perdiste o que nunca has encontrado. Así que sus movimientos eran lentos y también muy expresivos. En el primer salto desde la otra esquina, hace una pequeña carrera y con su pierna de apoyo logra hacer a la perfección la gacela¹; los espectadores pudieron sentir como se combinaba con el ritmo, mostrando lo inmerso y dedicado que estaba con la gimnasia. 

Con ese salto, llegó hasta la mitad del cuadrilátero, hace unas rotaciones con su cuerpo, mantiene el equilibrio con una sola pierna mientras el pie de la otra extremidad rozaba con su cabeza. 

Hace una pequeña mueca mientras forzaba levemente su brazo lesionado. Incluso en ese movimiento le dolía, por desgracia. Pierde el equilibrio con su pierna de apoyo por la desconcentración. 

Tras eso, se acerca al otro extremo del cuadrilátero. Le quedaba la mitad de la canción por terminar, eso significaba dos o tres movimientos con sobreesfuerzo muscular y aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba cansado. 

Nunca se había sentido así de cansado en una competencia. Todas las emociones del último mes y la lesión le estaba jugando una mala pasada. 

No estaba tan cerca del extremo, sin embargo, era el lugar perfecto para hacer el movimiento que le dolería realmente. Respiró hondo y en un giro elegante se agacha para poner sus manos sobre su cuerpo, eleva sus caderas hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza mientras su pierna izquierda se estira al lado contrario y la derecha se flexiona. 

Arrugó su ceño por el profundo dolor en su hombro, se mantuvo en esa posición, pero se desvió del eje central por la molestia, incluso sus brazos flaquearon por la pérdida de fuerza haciendo que sus piernas se tambaleen. Después de unos segundos sosteniendo esa figura inestable se levantó de un solo movimiento con la coordinación perfecta de sus piernas en el soporte. 

Vuelve cerca a la línea del límite para ponerse en posición en el salto de una voltereta mortal hacia adelante. Logrando caer perfectamente equilibrado con una pose elegante y a la par con el ritmo.

Ya queda poco para terminar la canción; al terminar la voltereta mortal en su caída elegante hace unas rotaciones; su espalda estaba totalmente doblada, sus manos tocaban cerca de sus tobillos, le dolió estirar su brazo, pero logró soportarlo bien. 

Luego hace una leve carrera y con el pie de apoyo se elevó para alcanzar el salto zancada²; cayó un poco desviado por el esfuerzo que requirió. Sin embargo, se acomodó para hacer la última rotación con su pierna de apoyo con sus manos a los lados y elevadas, su pierna izquierda quedó a la altura de su cadera en hizo una flexión en la rodilla hacía arriba para quedar como una muñeca de porcelana en las cajas musicales.

El piano de la canción cesó sus notas lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó unos segundos estático en esa posición. 

Finalmente, se colocó erguido ante los jueces y los saludó con una reverencia. Salió del cuadrilátero con una sonrisa cansada. 

A penas puso un pie fuera de la línea blanca, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se tambaleó. Fue sujetado por su coach, su rostro reflejaba algo de preocupación, pero se alivió al ver la sonrisa del pecoso. 

Lo sentó en las bancas del equipo, allí todos los felicitaron. Allí se limpió el sudor de su rostro y bebió agua de su botella, recibía los halagos algo tímido, pero se sentía bien.

Luego de reojo observa un traje oscuro y una cabellera imposible de ignorar. Sonríe y se levanta con cuidado para dirigirse a esa entrada. 

— ¡Bokuto-san! — Tadashi lo saludó enérgicamente y ambos fueron hasta el pasillo.

— ¡Sobrino! — abre los brazos y lo abraza fuertemente, dejando a Tadashi sin aire y con un leve quejido se aleja un poco — Oh lo siento — ríe nervioso.

\- No importa, es una leve lesión ... Pero al menos logré hacer todos los saltos y ejercicios - mencionó con una sonrisa radiante - Pensé que no llegarías a la competencia.

\- No me lo perdería.

\- Me mientes, viniste por otra cosa - cruza sus brazos en su torso - llevas puestos tus guantes.

\- Bueno, debería sacar la basura - suelta una risa al recordar la paliza que le dió a Hikaru, minutos después de que el rubio se fuera de allí.

Tadashi también sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias, tío - luego se separa un poco y le dice - también gracias por no meterte en la pelea con ese grupo en el parque la otra vez ... Cumpliste tu promesa.

El peliverde le sonríe algo cansado, pero satisfecho. Bokuto arruga el ceño por lo último dicho. 

El pecoso le hizo prometer a su tío que si algún día veía una pelea física que involucraba a Tadashi, no se interpusiera. Pues él quería defenderse solo y ese día el guardaespaldas estaba cerca del lugar, su instinto sobreprotector le decía que debía actuar. Pero la promesa del pecoso se lo impedía.

— No me gustó ver cómo te golpeaban... Pero al menos pude ver cómo lo golpeaste en el rostro, fue tan WOAAAAAH 

— Lo aprendí del mejor guardaespaldas — halaga a Bokuto mientras suelta una leve carcajada por la reacción.

— Te enseñaré más cosas en el verano — le revuelve el cabello — Ahora ve a descansar.

— Sí, muchas gracias Bokuto-san, saludos al tío Akaashi — hace una reverencia y se aleja sacudiendo su mano, el mayor imita su acción. Da media vuelta y sale del recinto.

Por otra parte, Hikaru estaba en el baño con un gran chichón en la cabeza, algunos moretones en su rostro y en su abdomen. Se veía irritado y furioso. Sin embargo, sabe con certeza que se lo merece.

[•••]

— Mi pequeño quedó en el quinto lugar de los mejores diez — Kōushi sonreía de oreja a oreja — Estoy tan orgulloso — lo abraza con cuidado por su brazo pero se mostraba totalmente emocionado.

— Vayamos a comer algo — dijo Daichi encender el auto que está en el estacionamiento — Ustedes también vienen — le sonrió a los mellizos.

— No queremos ser molestia — el rubio quería negarse con educación.

— Claro que no son molestia — el doncel mayor se interpone entre los dos mellizos y con sus palmas de sus manos los empuja con fuerza para que vayan con ellos.

Ambos jadearon adoloridos por el golpe en su espalda y no dijeron nada, solo mostraron algunas muecas de las cuales los hermanos Sawamura los hizo reír bajitos. 

— Después de comer te llevaré con Kenji-san — le dice el mayor castaño a través del retrovisor al pecoso.

— Pero no me gusta ir al doctor... — se queja en su lugar al ponerse su cinturón. 

— No me gusta esa lesión, debes tratarla con cuidado, mucho más de la dura competencia que tuviste hoy — enciende el motor mientras le insiste sobre lo que le pasa.

El pecoso hace un leve puchero, aunque sabe que es lo correcto.

Tristemente su hermano lo abandonó al sentarse al lado de la ventana siendo separados por el mayor azabache. Ambos leían la revistas que Shouyou le había prestado, se veían algo emocionados viendo los otros competidores con un perfil parecido a Tadashi.

Después desvió su mirada hacia su lado contrario, que estaba el mayor rubio viendo por la ventana distraído. Con su dedo índice golpeaba su muslo con un ritmo constante una canción que se hacía familiar. 

Se sonrojó por reconocer esa canción familiar, aunque podría ser una coincidencia.

Era la canción que bailó en el cuadrilátero.

[•••]

Esa tarde la familia más dos invitados, degustaron una gran comida. No sabían si el chef se había lucido o el ambiente tan armonioso entre ellos. 

Horas más tarde, los mellizos se fueron con una reverencia, se dirigían a su hogar que los esperaban sus padres. 

A este punto creían que las cosas iban mejorando, la soga en el cuello que asfixiaba a los menores se cortó tras el compromiso de Shouyou y Tobio; además, la relación entre Tadashi y el rubio avanzaba mejor de lo que ellos esperaban.

Incluso hablaron cómodamente en la mesa, se les veía tanchos satisfechos con su conversación que no desean interrumpirlos. 

Tal vez por algo de suerte y voluntad se logró eliminar el ambiente hostil. 

Después del almuerzo, llevaron a Tadashi al doctor Kenji. 

Le diagnosticó una torcedura en su hombro, le dieron algunos medicamentos para el dolor, una lista de cosas que deben hacer para tratar la lesión y una rutina de ejercicios. Una vez a la semana debería visitar al fisioterapeuta para ver cómo estaba su hombro y los ejercicios. 

La competencia a nivel regional sería cerca de un mes más, así que debería estar bien unos días antes de eso. 

Ahora más que nunca tenía la motivación suficiente para realizar una coreografía más exigente. Estaría compitiendo con los grandes, así que debería mejorar pronto y tener un puntaje alto.

Estaba un poco asustado en el fondo, pero su determinación lo ayuda a darle frente a su dolor.

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

Anexos:

¹ Salto Gacela

² salto Zancada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holahola gente; otro capítulo y en la noche, tal vez lo lean en la madrugada o en la mañana XDDD lo he revisado una vez para faltas ortográficas, así que perdón si ven alguna que se me pasó.
> 
> bueno, si quieren pueden pensar que es como relleno este capítulo, pero no lo considero así??¿
> 
> ya que al fin se describe una pequeña paliza para Hikaru, Tadashi y Kei al fin conviven, se destaparon algunos datos que no se sabían cómo la relación entre Bokuto y la familia Sawamura. Y en los próximos capítulos tal vez aparezca un poco más.
> 
> pues el tema de los contratos ya se resolvió —más otras cosas—, ahora viene lo chido, el desarrollo de la relación TsukkiYama al fin, y también será un desarrollo más interno y psicológico para los personajes.
> 
> bueno eso tengo pensado, ahora sí se me ocurre algún otro drama que coincida pues claro que lo voy a poner.
> 
> también avisarles que tengo un perfil de instagram especial para las historias; mi user es: @agentereimers
> 
> eso gente, les quiero mucho cuídense porque aún deben leer el beso TsukkiYama en esta historia.


End file.
